Heirs
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Las consecuencias de tener siete hijos es que luego, dan nietos. Y no son pocos. Viñetas de todos los Weasley, 3era generación, por supuesto. Por Niesugui
1. Celebración

**Gui:** Heme aquí, con otra nueva serie de viñetas de las mías. No sé cuantos capitulos habrá, ni hasta dónde voy a contar pequeñas anécdotas, pero bueno. Me he debido de tirar una hora con el título. Porque una vez escribí "Niestos Weasley" (vamos, que se me coló una s en Nietos) y pensé que quizá estaba bien pero no me convencía. Quería poner en un sólo titulo varias ideas: que son nietos, que es felicidad y esas cosas y que son los herederos de todo lo que es Harry Potter... Y bueno, como Herederos está cogido (de JustDanny, lo recomiendo!) pues en inglés!

**Disclaimer:** soy la heredera de Rowling... ¿o era un sueño?

**1. Celebración**

A Molly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la primera vez. No era algo para llorar, era para estar contento, ¿verdad? Y entonces ¿por qué lloraba? Le pasó lo mismo cuando supo de su embarazo. Y ahora Bill volvía a hacerla llorar. Y es que, igual que nunca había sido madre entonces, nunca ha sido abuela antes. Y ni siquiera se siente mayor. Sólo suplica en sus adentros, un poquito, que el primero de sus nietos no hable inglés con acento francés. Ahora tiene que esperar nueve meses.

Hoy está un poco triste, bueno, bastante. Y es que en el primer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, también se celebra, si es que se le puede llamar celebración, la muerte de todos los que no superaron esa fecha. No sabe si es egoísta, pero sólo piensa en Fred. No se acuerda ni de Tonks, ni de Lupin, ni de todos esos demás muertos. Y son solo las siete de la mañana. El día va a ser muy largo, piensa. Entonces aparece el patronus. Un susto. Y la voz de Bill. Entonces se le alegra el día, porque ya es oficial. Es abuela. Con Arthur corren, se aparecen en El Refugio.

Fleur está tumbada en la cama, algo pálida. Hoy no piensa en ella como Fleggrr... Hoy la adora más que a su propia vida, porque ha dado a luz a una niñita. La pequeña duerme en los brazos de su padre.

-Ha nacido ahora, a las siete de la mañana. Aunque Fleur lleva toda la noche en vela.

-Oh, querida, ya sé yo lo que es eso... Espero que no te haya sido insoportable.

-Oh, _ggacias señoga_ Weasley. La _vegdad_, ha sido _llevadego_.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Bueno, estábamos pensando en _llamagla_ Victoire, por la fecha de su nacimiento...

-Sí, propuse Victoria, pero cuando Fleur lo dijo en francés me convenció aún más.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¿Me avisáis cuando Fleur este en condiciones...? O mejor, en una semanita o dos, para que la niña esté...

-Mamá, no creo que...

-¡Mi primera nieta, Bill! ¿No crees que sea motivo suficiente?

-Supongo...

-Claro que sí Bill, estamos tan contentos... La niña nos ha alegrado el día.

-Ya...

-Es una idea estupenda _señoga_ Weasley.

* * *

Fin primero. Los siguientes vendrán después, cuando me acuerde de subir.. hummm...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Segundo

**Gui:** Exito! Gracias a **TammyRS** esto ya tiene un review! en un día! uohoho esto pinta bien! me siento feliz, asíque otro hoy.

**Disclaimer:** El cielo es azul, las nubes blancas, Rowling es rica y yo... miro por la ventana.

* * *

**2. Segundo**

Arthur se ponía la corbata ante el espejo. No siempre asistes a la boda de tu cuarto hijo. Estaba contento, sobretodo porque parecía que George había superado un poco lo de Fred. Aunque nunca lo superaría por completo. Arthur nunca lo entendería como George hubiese querido. Él nunca ha tenido un hermano gemelo.

Molly debe de estar con la novia. Angelina es una chica muy amable. George habló con él, sobre ella. En sexto, fue al baile de navidad con Fred. Parecía pensar que le hacía un feo a su hermano. Pero resulta que al final, ella logró convencerle. Y ahora él la esperará en el altar.

Y dos meses después, es tan inmediato como inesperado, Angelina está embarazada. Arthur vuelve a ver esas lágrimas en los ojos de Molly, que se ríe y llora a la vez. Porque, de nuevo, hay bebés. Aunque hay que esperar unos nueve meses.

Entonces es cuando Arthur se da cuenta de lo mucho que era Fred para George. Su primer nieto se llama igual que su hijo muerto. Y hay otra fiesta. Vienen Andrómeda y Teddy, que ya tiene dos años, recientemente cumplidos, en una fiesta que organizó Andrómeda en su casa hace unos días. Y también están Bill y Fleur, con Victoire, que cumplirá un año dentro de poco y ya tiene dos primos con los que jugar. Y Percy, con su prometida, Audrey, y Charlie y Ron y Ginny, con Harry y Hermione, que siempre han estado en la Madriguera, y siempre estarán. Todos brindan.

-¡Por Fred II!

-¡Por el segundo nieto!

-¡Eso es, por Fred II!

-¡Por los dos Fred!

Y todo el mundo parece contento, aunque el nombre saca a relucir heridas cercanas aún. Dos años es poco. Nadie entiende muy bien cómo ha ocurrido todo tan rápido. Sólo han pasado dos años sin nadie a quien llamar "Fred".

* * *

Mmm... Os han contado alguna vez la historia del hombre del saco que os lleva si no dejáis un review?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Boda

**Gui**: Tercero! Estupendísimamente. Me lo paso pipa escribiendo. Ya llevo.. no sé, ¿veinte viñetas? asíque estupendo, voy muy bien para subir una (o dos ) al día, según cuantos reviews me caigan. corto, lo admito. No sé ni si llega a las 500 palabras, mmm...

**Disclaimer**: ¿Qué es un nombre? Aunque me llamase Rowling seguiría siendo yo.

* * *

**3. Boda**

Percy siempre se felicitó de la calma que tenía, su facilidad para controlar sus nervios en ocasiones importantes. Pero ahora no sabe dónde encontró el Sombrero la suficiente valentía en su cuerpo para meterlo en Gryffindor. Es cierto que también lo pasó mal al pedirle a Audrey que se casara con él. Pero cree estar en lo cierto al pensar que ahora está más nervioso que entonces. No sabe dónde poner su cuerpo y no tiene a Audrey para calmarlo. Ella está con sus amigas en casa y él está aquí tenso en la Madriguera. Bill se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro con una clara expresión de comprensión en el rostro.

-Piensa que es mejor que ella no esté aquí. Si no, todas las chicas de la casa estarían con ella y te gritaría que sobretodo no se te ocurra acercarte al cuarto. Eso sí es tensión.

Percy asiente. Tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar. Mira a su hermana, que está hablando con Harry y Ron en una esquina. Ella levanta la mirada y le sonríe. Aunque nadie lo crea, Percy se anima con Ginny. Sus risas, sus caritas, sus gestos, lo animan. Así que se sienta y respira hondo.

Dos horas después no sabe cómo ha sobrevivido, pero está casado. Y entonces se da cuenta de que es muy feliz. Y busca la mirada de Audrey y su boca. Y se besan delante de todos. Luego, cuando Ginny lo mira, recuerda esa vez en Hogwarts, cuando lo pilló besando a Penélope. Que tontería le parece eso ahora.

* * *

Bien por Percy! Voy a subir otra más, que esta es muy corta...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Deja vu

**Gui:** Bueno, eso, lo dicho, el anterior era muy corto... 300 palabras! bueno, record de mi más pequeño capítulo. ADVERTENCIAS! Hay frencés en este capítulo, pero soy así de maja que le hago repetir a Bill lo que dice Fleur.

**Disclaimer:** Rowling sólo sabe de cir en francés una cosa: VOL DE MORT.

* * *

**4. _Deja vu_**

Cuando, en una mañana cualquiera, Fleur pega un grito, Bill tiene una sensación que tan bien describen en francés, un _deja vu_. Está a punto de decírselo a Fleur cuando se da cuenta de que en serio, es algo que ya ha vivido. Fleur vuelve a llorar y reír a la vez, sin creerse lo que ocurre, y hablando en francés, esa lengua que le habla a Vic siempre y que Bill entiende cada vez más.

-_Oh, mon Dieu... __Je ne serai pas capable..._

-Ya lo has hecho una vez, tranquila, serás capaz.

-_Non, non, cette fois je n'y arriverai pas._

-Claro que lo vas a conseguir, amor. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es estupendo!

-_C'est vrai... __C'est vrai... Mais... Je..._

-No hables así, claro que vas a poder. Mira a Vic... ¿No es preciosa? Pues ahora, otro igual.

-_Et le prénom?_

-¿El nombre? Ya se nos ocurrirá. De momento, hay que esperar nueve meses.

Y pasan esos nueve meses, tan rápido que Fleur está apurada, porque no encuentra ningún nombre. Y Bill intenta ayudarla, de alguna manera.

-Mi hermana sabía los nombres de los hijos que tendría cuando fuese mayor, los había decidido de pequeña. ¿No hay alguno que te guste desde siempre?

-Si, si, hay uno. _Pego_ me gustaba _pog_ un _pegsonaje_ de un _libgo_... _Ega_ una niña que un día decidía _cambiag_ de _nombge_. _Quegía_ _llamagse_ Dominique. Hizo que todos la llamasen así hasta que un día conoce a un chico que también se llama Dominique. Entonces _descubge_ que es un _nombge_ mixto. Y eso es lo que no me gusta de Dominique. Que es un _nombge_ mixto.

-Bueno, hay que ser práctico, sea chico o chica, tenemos nombre. ¿No?

Fleur no se escandalizó porque vio a tiempo la sonrisa de Bill. Era una sonrisa a medias, entre risa y preocupación porque ella entendiese la broma, y no se lo tomase a mal.

Cuando vienen Molly, Arthur y sus padres a ver a la niña, a todos les encanta el nombre de Dominique.

* * *

Fin! Y nació el tercer nieto.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Vuelo

**Gui:** Quinta! o Quinto, segun si son drabbles o viñetas... creo que visto el numero de palabras tira para drabble. En fin ¿qué más dará? Bueno, he recibido montones de correos con story alert y favorite story y creas que no, anima! un gracias mil a **Mitsuya Akagi** por su review. Eso es lo que hay que hacer. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS...

**Disclaimer:** Yo no firmo Jo, ¡de ninguna de las maneras!, suena a queja..

* * *

**5. Vuelo**

Vic hablaba más inglés que francés, ahora que hablaba sin trabarse. En la madriguera, miraba a sus primos pequeños siempre sonriendo. Y arrugaba la nariz cuando se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía. Los bebés suelen oler siempre bien. Pero Vic sonreía. Era un misterio. Todos los mayores estaban encantados con ella.

-¡Victoire!-Ginny se pasaba el tiempo con ella.

-Gin, Gin, ¿sabes que pasa?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira, mira a papá... –tenía una especie de tartamudeo encantador, y es que repetía la primera palabra que decía, y a veces también la última, pero casi no se notaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?

-Pues... ¡Pues que está allí! ¡Muy alto! ¿Lo ves, Gin?

-Sí, lo veo muy bien. Pero no está tan alto, ¿o si?

-¡Vuela! ¡Vuela! ¡Está volando! Pero papá no sabía volar... Sólo tu, Gin...

-Claro que papá sabe volar. Igual que yo, con una escoba.

-Pero... ¡Pero nunca lo hace!

-¿Te digo un secreto?

-¿Cuál? ¡Cual!

-A lo mejor no se atreve, porque piensa que se caerá.

Entonces Vic se rió. Estaba aprendiendo a reírse con emoción, y ensayaba su risa muy a menudo. Entonces Bill bajó de la escoba y le acarició la cabecita rubia.

-No le hagas caso a tu tía.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ginny.

-Porque sabe mentir muy bien.

Cuando apareció Fleur, los dos hermanos perdieron a la pequeña. Desaparecía a una velocidad increíble para correr junto a su madre, a contarle lo que había hecho su padre.

-_¡Maman, Maman! ¡Papa, il sait voler!

* * *

_Et voilà, como dirían los franceses. Os presento a mi Victoire.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Carrera

**Gui**: y aquí, la sexta! no hay muchos reviews, no se si echaros la bronca o decirme a mi misma que el uno al dia, admite menos reviews... mm bueno, esperemos k no

**Disclaimer**: Rowling se ha quedado sin ideas, voy a ayudarla

* * *

**6. Carrera**

Ron se dio por vencido en cuanto a vigilar las relaciones de Ginny cuando, después de la Batalla, Harry la abrazó a ella en primer lugar, con un abrazo largo, fuerte y de alivio. Un abrazo que seguramente para ellos lo decía todo. El miedo, la salvación y ellos. Nadie se sorprendió cuando se prometieron, pero hubo que poner guardias en la entrada de la carpa para intentar que no se colasen todos los magos existentes. Ginny ruborizada con tanta gente, aunque seguramente Harry lo pasaba peor. Y no dejaba de susurrarle cosas a la oreja, una vez casados. Seguramente algo del tipo "lo siento". Porque Ginny lo miraba con una especie de compasión mezclada con agradecimiento y le besaba.

Lo que sí fue una sorpresa muy grata, fue descubrir que Ginny estaba embarazada. Lo anunció un día, tomando el valor de Gryffindor. Y justo después, para mayor sorpresa, Audrey aseguró que ella también, pero que no había sabido cuando decirlo. La mujer de Percy llevaba un poco más que Ginny.

Ron se ríe de las discusiones de las dos.

-El mío ganará.

-No, el mío.

Y así siempre. La tercera sorpresa fue la mejor. Y es que nacieron el mismo día, con una hora de diferencia. El hijo de Ginny antes que el de Audrey. Pero daba igual. Los dos tenían los nombres de sus abuelos. El primero, James Potter. La segunda, Molly Weasley. Y Ron fue con Hermione, los señores Weasley, los hermanos y los primeros primos a ver a esos dos curiosos.

Ron ya tenía cinco sobrinos. Y miraba a Hermione preguntándose si tendría el valor suficiente para tener también hijos.

* * *

Fin de esta! otra cortita...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Tacto

**Gui**: seCtimo! jaja y gracias a **JustDanny** por su review en el primer cap, aunque con promesa de más, (o no?). No soy muy partidaria de Hermione-Ron y el titulo de esta es un poco confuso... Asíque no está explotado (el hermione-ron) sino que lo vemos a través de otros... espero que no sea un problema... Y con esto os dejo a que lo leáis!

**Disclaimer:** Erase una vez una chica rubia que vivía paciblemente en Inglaterra... meeek eso ya no es mi biografía.

* * *

**7. Tacto**

Hermione siempre había hablado de la falta de tacto de Ron. Él no se daba cuenta, pobre. Pero había ido descubriendo, poco a poco, que también tenía sus momentos de mucho tacto. Como ahora mismo. Estaba hablando despacio, escogiendo bien las palabras. Como Hermione tenía esa sorprendente capacidad de hacer tantas cosas a la vez, lo escuchaba mientras miraba los detalles de su cara, la arruga en la frente, por la concentración, la tensión en la mandíbula, de los nervios y los ojos bien abiertos, estudiándola para ver todas sus reacciones. Nunca le había visto así de cauteloso. Y de repente – la verdad no recuerda muy bien en qué momento dejó de hablar él y ella dejó de escucharlo – se estaban besando. Y dos días después, anunciando cosas a la familia. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? A saber. Lo único que está claro ahora es que tiene un vestido blanco y está en la Madriguera donde han instalado una carpa. Y Ginny a su lado sonríe radiante. No sabe por qué, pero le tiene envidia. Por eso de que ya ha pasado por esto y no está tan nerviosa, ahora. A Hermione le sorprende que consiga coger su varita. Siente las manos temblorosas y no cree que las rodillas puedan sostenerla durante mucho más tiempo. Se mira al espejo. Gracias a Ginny, que aunque sea toda una profesional del Quidditch también lo es en estos detalles del maquillaje (Hermione piensa que quizá ella también debería haber salido con más chicos). Suspiró y miró a Ginny, incapaz de sonreir.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Y que lo digas... Nunca...

-Ya, Hermione, cuando te casas por primera vez suele ser una experiencia nueva. Es normal. Y no se puede aprender en los libros – giñó un ojo – así que saca el valor Gryffindor y sal, que ya llegas tarde.

-¿Una novia no tenía que llegar tarde siempre?

-Bueno... A lo mejor piensan que no te atreves a salir.

Y Hermione salió, solo para demostrarle a Ginny que si se atrevía. Luego siempre se lo agradecería. Nunca se lo había pasado mejor en toda su vida. Y que Ron hubiese hecho una especie de cursillo para saber bailar algo le había hecho mucha ilusión.

* * *

Esta es mi Jermaioni! jaja

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Primos

**Gui: **Octava! en dos, celebro diez, os parece? juasjuasjuas... los reviews avanzan a poquitos, eh? pues nada, gracias a **Tammy RS**por lo menos hay uno más! jaja a ver si la gente se decide a dejar más... mm sino, me quedaré sin inspiración, y no escribiré más viñetas de las que ya he escrito... aiiis

**Disclaimer: **No he estado en la premiere de HP7 firmando autografos en la Alfombre roja, no señor, esa no era yo.

* * *

**8. Primos**

Fred y Dominique habían compartido muy a menudo un parquecito de juegos muggle que había comprado el abuelo Arthur. Al principio, había sido para Vic. Y cuando nació Fred, los pusieron juntos, hasta que Fred mordió a Vic en una ocasión y la sacaron del parquecito. Después, metieron con Fred a Dominique. El niño parecía tenerlo afecto a su prima pequeña y nunca la había mordido. Pero cuando el niño tuvo tres años, le dejó el sitio a los primos "gemelos", James y Molly. Y a Dominique ya no le gustaba el parquecito.

Los tres primos mayores jugaban con los juegos de sus padres. Había un arcón el la Madriguera con muñecas y algún trenecito mágico. Vic le enseñaba a jugar a Dominique, y decía «No... No así. Niní, ¡no es así!» y Fred contestaba «¡Lo hace bien!». Entonces se enfrascaban en peleas de juguetes y Vic hablaba en francés, para enseñar que ella sabía más cosas que Fred. En esos momentos, había que separarlos a los tres para no dejar sola a Vic. La prima mayor se ocupaba de James y Molly y Fred siempre acababa encontrando a Niní, para jugar con ella.

Mientras, Vic miraba a los dos primos más enanos. Con la cabeza ladeada. Y hacía preguntas.

-Tati, Tati-llamó a Audrey- ¿por qué hacen eso?

-¿Por qué hacen qué, Vic?

-Pues... Pues mira. Molly va a por los _jugues_ y luego Jim tira de la manta y los coge él.

-¡Tienes razón!-se sorprendió Audrey riendo-¡Que divertidos! Pues no sé pro qué hacen eso...

Luego, los mayores fueron a buscar a Fred y Niní y los cinco primos jugaron juntos a través de los barrotes de madera del parquecito.

* * *

Y otra por hoy! Hey, estoy cumpleindo... pero, ¿y los reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Año Nuevo

**Gui**: y la novena viñeta pasa en año nuevo! esta un poco adelantada... mm tendré que hacer algo especial para alguna fecha especial, si es k en año nuevo sigo publicando este fic hummm... bueno, eso es el futuro y en el presente, tenemos otro review gracias a ** Weasley**.

**Dislaimer:** Seguro que Rowling nos e ha tirado el día escribiendo. Oh, bueno, y si lo ha hecho?

* * *

**9. Año Nuevo**

Angelina, George y Fred llegaron más tarde a la comida de año nuevo. Angelina llevaba un embarazo de ocho meses ya y Fred II alborotaba mucho. Ya estaban allí los abuelos Weasley, Bill, Fleur y las niñas, Charlie que venía de Rumanía en Navidades y que les había traído un regalo a todos, Percy, Audrey y Molly II, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y James. También habían venido Andrómeda y Teddy y los estaban esperando. Angelina se sentía mal por hacerlos esperar pero todos la acogieron con los brazos abiertos y le preguntaron qué tal lo llevaba. Ella ya había pasado por un embarazo y estaba claramente mejor que en el primero.

En seguida los niños se juntaron para jugar. Teddy y Vic tenían ideas de juegos. Teddy había aprendido un nuevo juego con sus amigos del colegio. Andrómeda lo había enviado allí por las mañanas porque no se sentía capaz de enseñarle ella, pero antes había tenido que obligarlo a dejarse siempre el mismo aspecto: pelo negro, como ella misma, marca Black; ojos marrones, la nariz como la de Remus y no demasiado alto. Para ir al colegio se vestía y se cambiaba la cara. Para que los muggles lo relacionaran con su abuela con algún cambio. El juego que había aprendido Teddy entretuvo a los niños durante al menos dos horas.

Mientras, los mayores charlaban. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Rumanía? Los dragones son más fáciles de cuidar que los niños. ¿Vic? Cumple seis años en mayo. Sí, Teddy se porta bien... Cambiaba su pelo al nacer, creo que no hay duda de que es un mago. ¿Qué tal con las Holihead Harpies? ¿No lees noticias de Quidditch? ¡Estuvimos en la Final de la copa de Europa! No lo sabía...

Entonces, los niños llegaron a molestar a los mayores, porque no tenían ideas de juegos. Y se dividen en varios grupos. Teddy y Vic juegan por un lado, Fred y Niní están un rato con James y Molly pero se aburren en seguida.

Dos semanas después, George y Angelina cancelan otra reunión familiar. Angie está de parto.

* * *

Gualaaa! (¿como se escribe? necesito a Miky, ella lo sabría!)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Niños

**Gracias a Jotaká, he conseguido coger a sus personajes, su entorno y crear diez capítulos de este fic! Ánimo a todos los lectores a que dejen un review!

* * *

**

**10. Niños**

Molly pasa las tres primeras semanas de julio con sus seis nietos, que pronto serán siete. Hermione está embarazada y Molly está impaciente. Pero mientras, se ocupa de los niños para que sus padres pasen unas vacaciones. No es que sus hijos tengan geta, ella les ha pedido que se los dejen. Alguna vez, invita a Andrómeda que se pasa por casa con Teddy y charlan de todo y de nada. Vic, que tiene seis años, cuida muy bien de su primita de seis meses, que solo se queda unos días, Roxanne. Fred II no se ocupa tanto de su hermana. De momento está muy celoso de ella. Es una niña muy curiosa. Molly la mira con ternura siempre. Tiene los mismos rasgos que Angelina pero la piel blanca, y el pelo rojo oscuro. Es una especie de mezcla. En cambio Fred, que tiene cinco años, no se parece nada al tío por el que le pusieron el nombre.

Quitando el primer echo de que es mulato, no tiene ni las pecas, ni el pelo, ni los ojos de George. Sólo la nariz larga. Y bueno, el pelo liso. Juega siempre con Dominique, la nieta veela pelirroja. La cara de la niña está plagada de pecas. Tiene tantas que casi no se distinguen de lo pegadas que pueden llegar a estar. Siempre llega cubierta de barro de sus juegos con Fred, y él también. Se llevan un año y dos meses pero son inseparables. Incluso excluyen a Vic, que se lo sabe y juega con los pequeños. James y Molly cumplirán dos años en noviembre. Están juntos en el parquecito muggle y se quitan los juguetes. Vic los contempla fascinada.

Los días que viene Teddy, Vic se olvida de los pequeños. Cogen cualquier objeto y se inventan una historia con él, juegan y se les pasa el tiempo muy rápido. Cuando se va Teddy, Vic está triste, pero se le pasa en seguida. Esos dos o tres días después de haber jugado con Teddy, va con su hermana y Fred. Se aceptan más, por alguna razón, Teddy los une.

* * *

¿Cómo es ser abuela? Más o menos así, espero.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Parto

**Gui:** Bueno, visto lo corta que es la décima viñeta y esta, las voy a subir juntas... ¡Et voilà!

**Disclaimer: **He recibido un correo por lechuza muy extraño. Me dice que si no pongo que esto pertenece a Jotaká me degollarán por violar el Estatuto del Secreto. Prefiero ponerlo, aunque no creo en esos correos, no me arriesgo.

* * *

**11. Parto**

Cuando Ron recibe la lechuza de su hermana contesta rápido, sin rodeos. Ahora no pueden quedar. Hermione lleva toda la noche con contracciones y la pobre no parece estar pasándolo muy bien. Hace frío fuera. El rosal del jardín está cubierto de escarcha, el rocío que se ha helado por esa mañana de diciembre. Ron está nervioso, no sabe muy bien dónde colocarse. Hay un sanador pululando por ahí. También están los padres de Hermione, que habían venido por la mañana por casualidad. Están todos sin saber que hacer. De vez en cuando, alguno se levanta. La señora Granger ya ha hecho té dos veces. El señor Granger intenta leer el periódico pero no puede ni cogerlo. Ron se levanta y se sienta, y se vuelve a levantar. En el cuarto de al lado se oyen ruiditos raros, Hermione respira muy fuerte. Los pasos del sanador son muy suaves.

En algún momento, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, se empiezan a agitar todos. Y el llanto de un bebé los paraliza. Todos corren hasta la habitación de Hermione. Ya no hay tensión en el ambiente, solo felicidad. Todos sonríen, incluso Hermione. Todos hablan, dan besos, se felicitan. Ron corre a escribir varias cartas a la familia. En los días siguientes, todos vienen a ver a la pequeña Rose. Y cuando llegan Harry y Ginny con James, que tiene ya dos años recién cumplidos, y anda y corre por todos sitios, que mira a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos, Ginny habla con su hermano y Hermione. Resulta que la reunión que pidió por lechuza a Ron el día del parto era para anunciar que está embarazada. Todos se asombran y ríen, hablan de que la pequeña Rose en seguida tendrá un primo de su edad, porque Ginny ya lleva tres meses.

* * *

Tributo a Hermione. Pobeshiña... Oh, bueno, no tanto! jajajaja

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Visita

**Gui**: Aqui está! Ya sé, que ayer no actualizé, pero no por eso nadie me ha dejado un review! fatal. En fin, como espero que lo lea alguien...

**Disclaimer**: entre rowling y yo... hay un mar de diferencias.

* * *

**12. Visita**

Llegó a casa de los Potter a mediados de enero, una carta de Neville Longbottom. No lo veían desde su boda con Hannah Abbott, hacía un año, a la que habían asistido junto con Ron y Hermione. En ella anunciaban que Hannah había dado a luz a una niña. Fueron al caldero Chorreante, que se había convertido en la casa de los Longbottom desde que Tom, el antiguo dueño y padrino de Hannah, se lo había cedido como regalo de boda, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a ella. Tom seguía trabajando allí pero cada vez estaba más mayor.

Cuando los Potter llegaron al bar, vieron a Tom atendiendo a los pocos clientes en ese día frío.

-Vengan por aquí, están todos con la niña. ¡Que monada de niña!-los llevó al cuarto piso del establecimiento dónde había una sola puerta que parecía de calle. Los dejó después de haber llamado al timbre. Les abrió Neville radiante de felicidad.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡Venid!-se fijó en James que iba aferrado a la mano de su madre. –Hola James. ¿Qué tal estás?-el niño sólo se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre.-¡Qué tímido! Venid conmigo-todos lo siguieron mientras Neville seguía hablando-¿Cuánto llevas Ginny?

-Casi cinco meses.

-Enhorabuena... Mirad, también está Luna.

Luna Lovegood estaba hablando animadamente con Hannah. Comentaba algo de criaturas invisibles y bebés. Hannah sonreía. Ya la conocía bastante, desde el quinto año en Hogwarts, las reuniones del ED y todas las veces que habían quedado Neville y ella con Luna. La rubia los saludó a todos.

-¡Hola!

-¿Cómo estás Luna?

-Muy bien. Veo que vosotros también. Hannah también está espléndida, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Hola chicos.

Después de todos los saludos, las enhorabuenas... se acercaron todos a la cunita de la niña que se llamaba Alice Longbottom. Era un bebé regordete y recordaba algo a Neville, aunque siendo un bebé no se podía asegurar. James la miraba con los ojos abiertos, observaba todos sus movimientos, sin palabras. Parecía absorto en su contemplación y cuando llegó la hora, no quería irse. Todos rieron con el tema y al fin, consiguieron despegar a James de la cuna.

* * *

He aquí un enamoramiento prematuro. Tranquilos, o bueno, no lo sé, pero no creo que James se enamore de Alice. De hecho, no creo que se acuerde después...

REVIEWS!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Celos

**Gui**: Aquí estoy, de nuevo, fastidiando a todo el que me haya puesto en alertas. Hoy, gran novedad (no es ironico) tenemos DOS reviews que agradecer. **Mitsuya Akagi y Louis Talbot** han sido super amabilísmamente geniales y me han apoyado a subir dos caps hoy. Eso es. Un fuerte aplauso, seguid dejando reviews! Fomentan la imaginación.

**Disclaimer:** Mini-mini-mini pasaje autobiográfico. Pero atención, Rowling ha vivido esto? NO!

* * *

**13. Celos**

Ginny está con James en las rodillas. Habla con el niño, que pronto cumplirá tres años. El niño sabe que a su madre le pasa algo. Se le ha hinchado la tripa y todos dicen que va a tener un bebé. Y se pregunta cómo será eso de un bebé. Dicen que como Rose, el bebé que a veces ven cuando van a casa del tío Ron.

-¿Sabes quién es la mamá de este bebé?-pregunta Ginny.

-Tú...-le dice el niño. Ya se ha resignado a eso, puesto que Ginny tiene el bebé en la tripa.

-¿Y el papá?

Parece una pregunta complicada, porque James se tira un buen rato pensando.

-No sé.

-Harry-anuncia Ginny.

-¡No!-se indigna James.-¡Harry es MI papá!

Ginny se ríe, aunque intenta explicarle a James que tiene que compartir. Le cuenta la anécdota a Harry que se ríe. Y añade que tendrían que ponerle un nombre al bebé. Será un chico. Otro chico. Quizás a James le resulta más difícil si es un chico. Ginny no sabe.

-¿Un nombre? Sí, tienes razón. Oye, yo había pensado... El otro día volví a ver los reuerdos de Snape, ¿sabes? Y creo que podríamos hacerle un tributo, o algo. Le podríamos poner Severus de segundo.

-¿Severus? ¿Cómo Snape? No sé, es un nombre demasiado serio, severo... Severus, Serius. –Ginny se ríe de su marido y Harry se siente ofendido. -¿Quieres hacerles tributos a los dirctores de Hogwarts? Porque a mi Albus es un nombre que me encanta. De pequeña, leía los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y decidía que mis hijos se llamarían así. Wendelin, Merlín, Morgana y Albus. –se ríe, pensando que es una tontería.

-Oye, pues no está mal.

Ginny y Harry se miran. Los dos están convencidos, pero a la vez es un nombre muy cargado. Les hace incluso gracia. Y Ginny piensa que si a ella le hubiesen presentado a un Albus Severus, se habría compadecido de él y se habría reído de sus padres. Pero a la vez... Parece que podría ser un niño con mucha fuerza interior... ¿no?

-¿Y si le preguntamos a James?

-Bueno, él quiere que lo llamemos John, como el dibujo animado.

-Prefiero Albus.

-Bueno, le preguntaremos.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué? Esperando otro cap? Ahí va...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**

P.D.:Esto no significa que no haya que dejar ningun review aqui!**  
**


	14. Memorias

**Gui:** ¿Qué decir? Nadie a quién agradecer nada, si no es a los mismos que el cap anterior, y yo odio repetirme... Aquí tenemos un flas back de fotos, ¿qué os parece? ¿Genial? ¿Para comentar?

**Disclaimer:** No he escrito siete libros. Y si lo hubiese hecho, no creo que la película del séptimo se estrenase mañana...

* * *

**14. Memorias**

En la Madriguera se respira ambiente festivo. Es el cumpleaños de Vic, que cumple ocho años. También es el noveno anivarsario de la muerte de Fred, Remus, Tonks y todos... Es un día feliz y triste a la vez. Pero parece que todos, en general, lo han superado. Aunque George sigue cerrando la tienda ese día por luto. Mientras Vic sopla las velas, Hermione intenta, con la ayuda de Harry y Audrey, instalar un aparato muggle que llaman proyector. En el pueden proyectar los negativos de las fotos muggles y mágicas (el abuelo Arthur le ha hecho una pequeña modificación). Entre todos han recogido fotos de toda la familia y las quieren proyectar.

Están todos sentados en el salón de la Madriguera, algo apretujados, junto con Andrómeda y Teddy que han venido para rememorar a los padres de Teddy. Al fin, Harry consigue poner el proyector en marcha. Y aparece la primera foto. Bill y Fleur, junto con Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron y "Barny", alias Harry, el día de la boda de los primeros. Todos se ríen y exclaman cosas sobre la foto. Bill y Fleur la primera vez en el Refugio, Una foto de Vic, Otra de Vic con Dominique muy quietas y otra de la familia entera en la playa al lado del Refugio. Después aparece Hermione estudiando en Hogwarts, con más o menos doce años.

-¿Y eso? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

-Bueno-dice Ron-, Colin no sólo adoraba a Harry.

Todos guardaron silencio, y más aún en la foto de después que sale Harry incómodo junto con Dennis Creevey y lo que parece ser parte de la cara de Colin que intenta salir en la foto y no lo consigue. Harry pasa a la siguiente foto. Él con Gilderoy Lockhart. Dice algo que nadie oye y la pasa antes de que nadie diga foto de Ginny escribiendo.

-No me puedo creer que Colin tenga fotos mías escribiendo en eso.

-¿Es el diario de...?

-Sí.

De repente, en medio de las fotos, una foto de Lily y James Potter con un bebé Harry sin cicatriz en brazos. Todos exclaman cosas sobre él y entonces aparecen varias fotos de bebés pelirrojos que se parecen. Los hermanos Weasley también tenían su sesión fotográfica. Hubo más foto de Hogwarts coladas por ahí, Ron y Ginny en un partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Por la foto pasa borrosa pero reconocible, Cho Chang; una foto del baile de Halloween y los campeones del Torneo. Luego pasan a las fotos de los nietos. Y vuelven atrás para ver fotos de Lupin y Tonks con Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. Tonks embarazada, Remus leyendo y luego Remus con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan en una sala gris... Fotos y más fotos como un homenaje. Recuerdos que vuelven a la memoria. Al final, los nietos se fueron de la sala.

* * *

Nah, demasiado aburrido para escuchar a los mayores...

Tengo que hacer un anuncio. Los REVIEWS adelgazan, quitan la celulitis, y los cansancios y dolores eventuales, así como hacen más feliz a la persona que los deja (cuantos más, más eficaz, acompañado por ejercicio y tratamiento). Eso es todo amigos. Os espero...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Cumpleaños

**Gui:** hum... CUMPLEAÑOS! No os preocupeis, yo sigo aquí... HOY he recibido DOS reviews, (otra vez muahahaha) de **Primrose Evergreen** y **nagi** y realmente, es adorabilisimo... Soy feliz... hoy, en vez de subir dos capítulos voy a escribir unos diez más... mmm para luego poder subirlos entre semana, que con tanta presion no hay quien escriba nada... en fin, gracias a todos y seguid dejando reviews! Por cierto: no os preocupéis, los padres parecen despreocupados por sus hijos pero es que este fic no trata de ellos, como piensan, asique estan desvalorizados.

**Disclaimer pregunta:** Rowling es Jotaká y Gui es yo, ¿Quien es la más tonta de las dos?

* * *

**15. Cumpleaños**

La familia se reúne de nuevo para el cumpleaños de James y Molly. Esta vez no habrá fotos que aburran a los niños de por medio. Cada uno tiene su tarta, cortesía de Audrey que además de hacerle una a Molly, le ha hecho una a James. Los últimos tres años lleva una pastelería en Charing Cross, en un local muy cercano al Caldero Chorreante, pero en el mundo muggle. Y es que se acerca mucho a ellos. Antes de conocer a Percy convocaba reuniones para intentar quitarle cláusulas al Estatuto del Secreto y acabar con él. Manifestaba y alguna vez hacía cosas extrañas delante de los muggles. Ahora solo vendía pasteles curiosos y tenía muchísimo éxito.

Molly y James soplaron cada uno sus cuatro velas a la vez. Y luego todos tomaron pastel. Incluso le dieron un poco a Rose, sin que lo viera Hermione. En cambio Albus no probó el pastel porque tenía poco más de un año.

Luego Fred y Dominique desaparecieron de la vista y Vic empezó a buscarlos. James y Molly no sabían qué hacer, normalmente Vic se ocupaba muy bien de ellos y les hacía jugar a muchísimas cosas. Roxanne intentaba seguirlos dando tumbos por los pasillos y hablando muy poco, aunque parecía que en casa hablaba todo el rato. Rose tiraba de Albus para levantarlo. Había empezado a andar al año y quería enseñarle a su primo que sólo gateaba. Estaban los dos en el ya conocido parquecito muggle. Vic apareció y empezó a observarlos.

-¡Que graciosos!-el tartamudeo se le había ido en su mayoría. Aunque a veces seguía repitiendo alguna palabra.-Rose... ¡Rose no tires así! Le vas a hacer daño. ¡Gin, Gin!

-¿Qué pasa, Vic?

-Pues, Pues que Rose está tirando de Albus.

-¡Oh! Bueno, pero ya ha parado. Se habrá cansado-dijo entre risas.

-Vale. ¿Dónde está Niní?

-Con Fred, creo-dijo Angelina.

-Pero es que no los encuentro...

-¿Quieres venir conmigo fuera y volamos un rato?-le propuso Ginny.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

* * *

**Respuesta al disclaimer:** Yo, porque todavía no he conseguido ser la mujer más rica de Inglaterra.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	16. Espera

**Gui:** Y en estos dieciseis capitulos, el premio de mejor lectora se lo lleva **JustDanny**, por comentar en TODOS los capítulos! Un fuerte aplauso! Otro a **nagi**, que ya se encamina a dejar más de dos reviews! (no os motiva a dejar más?)

**Disclaimer:** Hoy he hecho algo genial: le he robado HP a Jotaká! Luego me he despertado.

* * *

**16. Espera**

Por tercera vez consecutiva, Molly abraza a Fleur llorando, pensando qué alegría le está dando. Ya ha tenido dos hijas, y va a por otro bebé. Fleur confiesa que quisiera tener un niño. Un niño que se parezca a Bill. Molly rie y llora. Otro nieto. El noveno. Qué alegría. Cuando piensa en la primera vez que lloró así, se acuerda del bebé que fue Victoire. Y mírala ahora. Qué mayor parece. Dentro de unos meses tendrá nueve años. Y el segundo nieto, Fred, cumple ocho en unos días. No puede esperar a finales del año, que es cuando nacerá su noveno nieto. De momento, pasa el día con sus otros nietos. El fin de semana pasado vinieron Angelina, Fred y Roxanne. La madre se fue y Molly y Arthur se quedaron con los niños. A Molly, esos dos le fascinan más que ninguno. Esa curiosidad de algo nuevo. Un mulato pelirrojo, ¿qué es eso? Pues se ve que existe. Y los dos niños son guapos. ¡Tan guapos!

Hoy están Harry y Ginny con James y Albus. Lo que es increíble son los ojos de Albus. Anda un poco, da unos pasos hasta Molly y la mira. ¿Dónde está el blanco de los ojos? Tiene unos ojos tan grandes, que miran tanto el mundo bien abiertos... Verdes y grandes. Pelo negro alborotado. James es más pelirrojo, aunque no es naranja zanahoria. Es oscuro, muy oscuro. Incluso podrían no considerarlo pelirrojo, de lo oscuro que es. Con los ojos de Ginny. Tiene los mismo ojos que Ginny. Y habla, ¡cómo habla! Sabelotodo, que parece. Con cinco años y tan sabio.

-Abuela, ¿sabes que Al dijo cosas el otro día?

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué dijo?

-No dijo nada exsxsacto-las equis le costaban un poco.- Pero dijo _agua_ y _luego_.

-¡Qué bien!

-Ya, porque papá y mamá dicen que está aprendiendo a hablar. Pero yo creo que solo me copia-y era muy celoso. – Me copia siempre. Cuando yo me voy, él me sigue, cuando me siento, señala la silla y siempre me agarra la pierna... –Miró a Albus como si todo fuese su culpa.

* * *

Bueno, qué? No es monísimo ese celoso? pues eso, si hago que él os pida reviews se los daríais?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. Magia

**Gui:** No os lo vais a creer (bueno quizás si, y mi ultima manera de pedir reviews a dado resultado) pero hoy hay MUCHOS reviews... aarf no es GENIAL? bueno, gracias a **nagi, Veela Black, JustDanny, Louis Talbot y Mitsuya Akagi** por los cinco reviews. Os adoro! En serio. Subidón después del que luego calificaré entre los diez peores dias de mivida (bueno, eso antes de haber abierto el correo)... Bueno, hacerle un "guiño" a **nagi **porque no puedo contestarte, y es que vas bien encaminada a eso de "mejor lector" lo que pasa es que no voy a hacerlo en otro capítulo más porque no me gusta repetirme... umm si os sentías engañados podéis comunicarmelo mediante un review (juasjuasjuas)

**Disclaimer:** Después de esa parrafada aclarar que he llegado a la conclusión de que todos somos una misma persona en circunstancias diferentes por lo que yo SOY JOTAKÁ! Claro que es solo mi hipotesis...

**Advertencias:** FRANCÉS, pero tranquilos es solo una pelea... en la que casi nada tiene sentido. Claro que puedo hacer traduccion si me lo pedís (por review)

* * *

**17. Magia**

Vic está en el Refugio con sus padres. Mamá parece que se encuentra mal, lleva todo el día en la cama. Será por su bebé. Porque tiene un bebé en la tripa. Y Vic va a tener un hermanito, se lo han dicho. Otro como Dominique. Niní tiene siete años. Y Vic hace cosas raras. Un día andó sobre el mar. Y otro consiguió subir al techo del Refugio. Y otro día consiguió encontrar el escondite de Fred y Niní, que estaban escondiéndose otra vez, y lo hizo sola, en dos segundos. Sabía dónde estaban.

Ahora están juntas, sentaditas en el salón. Papá ha dicho que se queden ahí. Ha venido un señor y están todos en el cuarto de mamá y papá. Niní quiere ir a ver qué pasa pero Vic se lo prohíbe.

-¡No, no Niní, no!

-¡Pero quiero ir a ver!

-¡No, no puedes!-cuando se pone nerviosa, Vic sigue tartamudeando.-¡Papá ha dicho que no!

-¡Déjame! Quiero verlo.

-¡Te lo defiendo!-además, al ser bilingüe, se inventa palabras. Pero su hermana tiene el mismo problema, y las entiende. Y empiezan a hablar en francés.

-_Non! Laisse-moi. Je veux aller voir!_

-_C'est papa qui l'a dit! Il faut pas!_

_-Laisse, tu sais rien!_

_-Mais vrai qu'il l'a dit!_

_-Même pas vrai, t'inventes!_

_-DOMINIQUE REVIENS ICI!_

_-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!_

Entonces pasa algo inesperado. Vic sale impulsada hacia atrás y se da con la pared del salón del Refugio. Niní ha hecho magia, ella también. Además, no está apoyada en el suelo. Varios objetos se han roto y ella está levitando. Ha tirado a su hermana contra el muro. De repente se da cuenta y se asusta.

-Vic... Vic... Vic... ¿VIC? ¡Papá! ¿Papá? ¡Vic está mal!

Bill irrumpe en el cuarto. Ha oído los gritos y ha salido a ver qué pasaba. Entonces lo ve todo por los suelos y Vic tirada contra la pared.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Es que... Vic no me dejaba ir a ver a mamá y luego, ¡todo ha salido volando!-Niní estaba realmente asustada.

-¿Victoire?

-¿Papá? Niní ha hecho magia-dice Vic sin tartamudear una sola vez. Y mira a Niní.-Pero me ha hecho daño.

-Dominique, tienes que tener cuidado. No te enfades tanto, tienes que obedecer a tu hermana cuando yo te lo digo, ¿vale?

Niní asiente desconsolada. Está llorando y abraza a Vic. Menos mal. Y después, se oye un llanto en el otro cuarto. Ya son tres niños.

* * *

Bueno, qué? NIní es o no es cuca? Oh, bueno, quizás no... mmm no me hagais mucho caso

Hoy dos caps, asíque doble ración de reviews, espero...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. Nombre

**Gui:** Bueno, eso, gracias a **nagi, Veela Black, JustDanny, Louis Talbot y Mitsuya Akagi** (se nota que me ha encantado? seguid asi!)

**Disclaimer:** Oye, casi me meten en la carcel por suplantación de identidad, pero me he escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Me hacéis el favor de no delatarme?

* * *

**18. Nombre**

Hermione vuelve a estar embarazada, y Ginny también. Se lo han dicho a todos ayer, en el cumpleaños de la abuela Molly. Todos estaban muy contentos. Incluso Louis, el más pequeño, hizo ruiditos con la boca. Ron intenta explicarle a Rose que va a tener un hermanito. La niña ya tiene tres años, puede entenderlo.

-Pero yo no quiero. Así está bien-dice Rose.

-Vas a ver como después le querrás mucho.

-¿Y no podéis dejarlo?

-No, Rose, está bien tener un parece meditarlo. Se pone el dedo índice sobre los labios y mira al techo. Sus rizos pelirrojos se mueven alrededor de su cabeza. Vuelve a mirar a su padre.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

A Rose le encantan los nombres. Los está descubriendo y le pone todo tipo de nombres a sus muñecos. Cada día cambian. Sólo una muñeca de trapo se queda siempre con el mismo, Maria Victoria. A Hermione le hace gracia. La niña va a la guardería muggle, de momento no hay problema en que esté con los niños muggles. Se preguntan si es que tiene una amiga que se llama Maria Victoria, pero es un nombre que siempre usa.

-Todavía no lo sabemos Rosie.

-¿No? ¿Hay que ponerle un nombre?-la idea parece entusiasmar a Rose.

-Sí.

-¿Y se puede llamar Sophie? ¿O Maria Victoria? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Raquel! Venga papi, venga, que se llame Raquel...-dice la niña saltando sin moverse, como llena de espasmos fingidos. Pone carita de pena.

-Bueno, Rosie, pero si es un chico no lo vamos a llamar Raquel.

-¿Un chico?

Rose parece contrariada. No conoce tantos nombres de chicos. Durante unos días piensa mucho en eso. En la guardería, les pregunta a los niños como se llaman.

-Uno se llama Mike. Pero a mi no me gusta. Me gusta más Hugo, como el señor que viene a traer a Raquel. Creo que es su papá. Y ella lo llama Hugo. A mi Hugo me gusta mucho.

-A mi también, Rosie-dice Ron. Y piensa que tiene que hablar con Hermione.-A mi también...

* * *

Bueno, guiño a **GaTiTa97** que finalmente y menos mal no fue "raquel". Por si algún día lo lees.

¿Qué, quedamos en que me mandáis quejas?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	19. Impaciencia

**Gui:** Hola a todos! No podéis ni averiguar mi alegría después de un mal día (ultimamente tengo muchos dias malos) al ver unos... ¿siete reviews? es genial. Además todos habéis comentado que dos en un review, pork no era para dejar dos reviews... Asíque veo que leeis todo lo que escribo aunque sea una pesada. Aiiis... ni falta que hacen los dos reviews. Entonces, os nombro, que me hace ilusión... **LilyLunaLupinMalfoy, Louis Talbot, Veela Black, JustDanny, Mitsuya Akagi y nagi**. Wow, no? jaja que ilusión.

**Disclaimer**: _Dobby no quería matar, solo mutilar o herir gravemente... _Rowling ha creado un personaje conmovedor... Yo no sería capaz...

* * *

**19. Impaciencia**

Ginny y Harry se ríen con Ron y Hermione. James, Albus y Rose están en algún lugar de la casa. James lleva a los dos pequeños a visitar escondites mientras los mayores hablan.

-Ginny, siempre haciendo carreras.-dice Ron.

-La última vez gané a Audrey. Por una hora.

-Qué curioso fue eso-dice Harry.-Dos primos que nacen el mismo día.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero mira a Hermione, ¿has visto qué tripa?

-¿Te has mirado en el espejo, Ginny?-contraataca su cuñada.

-A ver quién nace antes. Yo voto por mi niña.

-¿Es niña?

-Eso creo. Es lo que dice mamá. Que tía Muriel tenía buen ojo para eso, y que ella lo ha heredado. Acertó con James y Albus.

-Y con Rose-dijo Hermione.

Siguen hablando de carreras de embarazo. Las dos llevan sus buenos ocho meses y están impacientes pro ver a esos dos nuevos primos. A Ginny le haría ilusión que dos de sus hijos sólo se lleven unas horas con sus primos. Le parece una idea encantadora. De repente, aparecen los niños. Le gusta ver a Rose. Es una Hermione en miniatura con el pelo muy rojo y pecas en la cara.

-Es igual que tú!-exclama.

-¿Y Albus y Harry? También-contesta la otra.

-Tienes razón.

-Mamá, Rose dice que va a tener un hermano, como nosotros.

-Claro, ¿has visto a Hermione?

-¿Pero va a ser un chico?

-Eso dicen.

-Y mamá, ¿sabes qué? Rose ha elegido el nombre de su hermano. ¿Podemos, mamá, podemos?

-¿Hacer el qué?-dice Harry.

-¡Elegir el nombre!

-Ya veremos.

Todos se ríen. Harry tiene un nombre muy pensado en mente, pero le da apuro por Ginny. Parece que sólo él elige nombres, como si no la dejara hacer nada a ella. Y está lleno de dudas.

* * *

Bueno, es que Harry está pensando en uno de sus nombres raros, como eso de Albus Severus... Aiis, no creo que un padre pueda ser más zopenco... jaja, pero me permite usar a sus hijos en mis fics.. muahahaha

**Gui**  
**SdlN**

P.D.: No he podido resistirme... ¿Habéis notado que no he pedido reviews? Es para ver si echáis de menos mi pesadez y lo dejáis pensando "Pobre..."... jajaja


	20. Cuatro

**Gui**: Bueno, creo que debo decir que esto es genial... ¡ya van veinte capítulos! Además sois los mejores lectores del mundo porque me dejáis mil reviews, ¿yo por qué me quejaba? Bueno, agradezco a **Mitsuya Akagi, Veela Black, JustDanny, Danielle-LM, nagi, y Louis Talbot** que me ha acusado de hacer trampa y me ha enseñado una verdad:

**Disclaimer**: Que aunque quiera, muy a mi pesar, no soy Rowling. ¡Yo habría impuesto a Ginny sobre Harry!

* * *

**20. Cuatro**

Hace cuatro días que Hermione dio a luz. Hugo es monísimo. Cuando Rose se asomó a la cuna para verlo, parecía cautelosa. Iba con cuidado. Pero entonces vio a su hermanito y se le fueron las dudas. Era tan mono que le encantó. Preguntó si podía cogerlo, pero no la dejaron. Parecía triste, pero se tiró el día mirándolo dormir. Y hoy, hay una escena parecida en casa de los Potter. James y Albus se asoman también a la cuna de la recién nacida. Se lleva cuatro días con su primo Hugo. Ginny ha perdido esta vez, la carrera. Pero da igual. La niña se llama Lily Luna. Un nombre de Harry, otro de Ginny, para compensar que el padre se sienta tan mal. Pero parece que a Ginny no le importa mientras pueda tener a su hija en brazos. Albus y James siempre la miran. ¿Qué es eso? parecen preguntar. Qué cosa más rara, una niña en casa.

Lo vuelven a celebrar con la familia, porque, de golpe, los abuelos Weasley tienen ya once nietos. Hoy es nueve del nueve del nueve, nacimiento de Lily. Al ser una fecha tan repetida, están todos entusiasmados. Victoire, que ya tiene diez años, mira a sus primos nuevos encantada. Pide permiso para cogerlos. Hermione la ayuda con Hugo. Le explica. Ponle la cabeza así. Cuidado, que no se caiga, ¿lo tienes bien cogido?

Niní y Fred se quedan a mirar a Lily. Por una vez no se escapan fuera. James les explica a Molly y Roxanne cosas sobre su hermanita.

-¡Yo también quiero una hermana!-dice Molly. Ahora es la única que no los tiene.

-Pues esta es mía-dice James, a quién Lily le fascina.

Rose y Albus están con Hugo y Victoire. Albus quiere saber cómo es un bebé chico, aunque ya había visto a Louis, que está gateando por aquí.

Los mayores hablan juntos, de sus cosas, de los niños. Son tan monos. ¡Cuántos hay! Y parece ayer cuando se casaron Fleur y Bill. Entonces todos recuerdan. Se apenan por Fred, que ya no está, por Tonks y Remus, que no ven a su hijo, tan bien acompañado, que además ya ha entrado en Hogwarts. El cuatro de septiembre llegó a la Madriguera una carta de Andrómeda.

_Teddy ha llegado bien. Dice que le encanta el castillo y ya tiene un amigo. Los dos están en Gryffindor y le he dicho que su padre también estuvo en Gryffindor. Está muy satisfecho. Lo hecho de menos ya, y solo lleva cuatro días.. No vuelve hasta navidades... Cuando vuelva, os invito a todos a comer a casa para que se vean todos. Enhorabuena por el nuevo nieto, avisadme cuando nazca la niña de Ginny. Un saludo a todos._

_Andrómeda.

* * *

_Esto es todo amigos! Muajajaja!

Gui  
SdlN


	21. Navidad

**Gui:** Lo dicho. Lo prometido. Hoy van dos porque mañana no actualizo, no señor. Pero tendréis que desacostumbraros a los dos caps cada dos días (sobretodo uno que yo me sé) porque me quedaré sin viñetas y creedme cuando os digo que solo escribo los domingos! Asíque vosotros disfrutad de la lectura y sed pacientes.

**Disclaimer:** La paciencia es una virtud. Yo soy muy paciente, Jotaká es muy paciente. ¿Eso es un disclaimer?

* * *

**21. Navidad**

Navidades en la Madriguera. Han venido Andrómeda y Teddy, que está en una reunión con los nietos en uno de los cuartos. Les cuenta historias sobre los cuatro primeros meses en los que ha estado en Hogwarts. Los mayores hablan en la cocina de regalos, niños y niñas, trabajos y esas cosas aburridas de las que hablan siempre los mayores. Charlie, que ha venido de Rumanía, se pone al día.

-No, Charlie, hace ya cuatro años que no juego al Quidditch, ¡memoria de pez sin cerebro!

-Lo siento Ginny, pero en Rumanía no sigo el Quidditch. Entonces trabajas para El Profeta, ¿no?

-Corresponsal de Quidditch.

-Pero Harry, tu sigues siendo Auror.

-Sí-dijo Harry entre risas.

Arriba, los niños, menos Louis, Hugo y Lily, que están los tres en el parquecito de madera tan conocido del salón, miran boquiabiertos a Teddy.

-Pero Teddy... ¿Qué pasa si te atraviesa un fantasma?

-Es muy, muy, muy desagradable. Pero lo peor es encontrarte con Peeves, el poltergeist. O eso dicen... Yo lo he visto una vez de lejos, y parece malo.

-Oye, ¿y es muy difícil?-pregunta Vic, que es la más interesada.

-Bueno, cuando te acostumbras, no tanto. Ya sé hacer unos cuantos hechizos. Pero está prohibido hacerlos fuera de Hogwarts.

-¡Guau!-dicen todos a la vez.

En el salón, los bebés juegan en el parquecito. Se oyen muchos "aga", pedorretas y quejidos, risas y golpes de manitas contra la madera. Louis se pone de pie, agarrado a los barrotes. Y cuando se cae, se rie. Los otros dos alcanzan juguetes y los tiran fuera. Luego llaman a un mayor para que los recoja. Son Navidades felices.

* * *

Bueno, este no llega a tiempo para navidad, pero es que no puedo haceros esperar... ¿Esperaríais? No creo, me castigaríais sin reviews...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	22. Extravagante

**Gui:** He aquí, mi personaje favorito... : LUNA! si señor, también tenía que aparecer, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con Rowling, (eso era el **disclaimer**) yo tengo que seguir su cannon, es mi reto. En fin, hoy han rreado **Louis Talbot** (review más raro del mundo), **nagi y JustDanny**, un hurra por ellos!

* * *

**22. Extravagante**

Hermione vestía al bebé de seis meses Hugo que no se dejaba. Y ya llegaban tarde. Lo puso en el carrito que le habían dado sus padres cuando nació Rose y al fin, salieron todos de la casa. Un mes antes habían recibido la invitación de Boda más extravagante de todas, y antes de leerla sabían de quién era. Luna Lovegood finalmente se casaba con su novio Rolf. El chico siempre había estado embobado con Luna y todas sus locuras. Le interesaban tanto como a ella los animalitos y seres curiosos y se había conseguido acercar a ella en una feria de las que organizaba su abuelo Newt Scamander. Y desde hacía dos años había tenido una relación inclasificable, porque Luna no era de ninguna manera clasificable. Al final, él le había pedido que se casara con ella.

Hermione, Ron y los niños habían encontrado a Harry y Ginny y estaban todos esperando a la novia. Luna llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido con una forma indefinida. Se veía espléndida en él, parecía hecho a su medida, porque a cualquier otra persona no le habría ido tan bien. Durante la ceremonia, los niños no armaron mucho revuelo aunque parecía que James se aburría mucho. Se le pasó en seguida, cuando se sentaron todos a comer los platos que habían preparado todos.

Dejaron a Victoire, que había ido con sus padres a la boda, al cuidado de los niños cuando empezó el baile y ella los llevó a todos a la pista a bailar. Incluso bailó con el carrito de Hugo y con Lily en brazos. Todos parecían llevarse muy bien con Rolf que estaba encantado. Luna se los llevó a todos a bailar, también. Fue una bonita fiesta y cuando volvieron a casa, estaban agotados y contentos.

* * *

Vale, lo sé es cortito, lo siento, pero necesito ahorrar capitulos porque me estoy quedando casi sin y queda una semana para el proximo finde si no escribo nada hoy, aaarg!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	23. Confesión

**Gui:** Gracias a **(desconocido sin nombre), Veela Black, Orugita Cullen, JustDanny, Mitsuya Akagi, **... por sus reviews! Es genial! Hoy, lunes (¡lunes!) he podido actualizar gracias a que me he saltado una clase, pero no se lo digáis a nadie...

**Disclaimer:** No creo que Rowling sea tan "malota" como yo...

* * *

**23. Confesión**

Hoy hace doce años que murieron Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin... La lista es larga, piensa Bill. Siempre piensa lo mismo ese día. Y se recuerda que hoy hace once años que nació Victoire. Espera no estar siempre triste cuando sea el cumpleaños de su hija. Sería difícil para ella. Está dormida en su cama, o haciéndose la dormida. Sabe que si lo hace, mamá le llevará el desayuno a la cama. Fleur está algo apenada.

-Piensa-dice-que es el último cumpleaños que _celebgamos_ con ella antes de que vaya a _Hogwagts._

-Pero cuando salga de Hogwarts, celebraremos mucho más.

-Bill, tengo que decigte algo.

-Dime lo que sea.

-Cgeo... Bueno, mentía cuando fui a _Hogwagts_ para el _Togneo_ de los _Tges_ Magos. Me _pageció encantadog_. Además, te conocí a ti.-Sonríe.-_Pego_ yo decía que en Beauxbatons todo _ega_ más bonito, que había muchas cosas _mejoges pogque_ me daba envidia. _Pog_ eso sí estoy _seguga_ de _quegeg_ que Victoire vaya a _Hogwagts_. Además, _mandagla_ a _Fgancia segía_ muy dugo paga mí. Yo... _Quegía decígtelo_.

Bill se ríe a carcajada limpia.

-¿Y te has estado torturando todo este tiempo por eso?

Fleur se sonroja, mirando para el suelo.

-No... Si no tiene importancia. Victoire decide. De momento parece querer ir a Hogwarts, con Teddy. Pero puede cambiar. Ella, o Dominique, o Louis. Pueden cambiar de idea si quieren. No te preocupes.

-_Oh! Merci, Bill, tu es si gentil._

Fleur le besa. Bill lo ha entendido perfectamente pero no puede evitar decirle:

-Vas a tener que repetirme eso porque no lo he entendido.

Fleur cae en la trampa.

-_Eges_ tan bueno...

* * *

Jajaja es lo bueno de hacer como que no pillas nada... Aprovechao!

Yo no seré aprovechada y no pediré más reviews... (sí, estoy intentando ver si la psicología inversa funciona).

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	24. Estación

**Gui**: Los nietos se van! Atención, día importante. Un gracias grande grandísimo a Mitsuya Akagi, Tammy RS y Veela Black(a ver si este te sorprende mucho! jajaja).

**Disclaimer:** Oh, que buen día hace hoy, hace un frío que pela, y te alegras de no estar en Londres...

* * *

**24. Estación**

Victoire entra hoy a Hogwarts. Es uno de septiembre, son las ocho de la mañana. En el Refugio, están todos activados. Viajarán en traslador. No hay tiempo ya para ir a Londres, tendrían que haber salido veinticuatro horas antes. Los dos padres quieren acompañar a su primogénita, lo que significa tener que llevar a Niní, que tiene nueve años y sobretodo a Louis, que sólo tiene dos. Bueno, todos cogen el periódico muggle y desaparecen de la casa.

En la estación, sorpresa. No sólo está Teddy, que ya va a su segundo curso y que corre a por Victoire diciéndole todo lo que le quiere enseñar. No. También está Charlie, que se ha quedado un poco más después de vacaciones, y los abuelos Weasley y –Vic está radiante– los abuelos Delacour. Con sus «_ma chérie» _ y «_On est fiers»_ y toda esa cantidad de francés que sorprende a media Estación y si no sorprende a la otra es que están demasiado lejos (o sea, al otro lado de la barrera mágica).

Vic les da besos a todos en doble. Ya no está asustada, para nada. Se despide de Louis, su hermanito. Se va a perder su segundo cumpleaños, en un mes exacto. 1 de Octubre. Así que le felicita por adelantado. Louis parece decir algo pero con el _brouhaha_ de la estación –Vic es bilingüe, algunas palabras, no las encuentra– es imposible entender nada. Luego se gira hacia Niní. Esa hermana a la que tanto quiere y a la que tanto odia, también. Ahora piensa que la echará de menos, más que a nadie. Y se lo dice. Niní, por supuesto dice algo como «suéltame...» porque le da vergüenza pero Vic pilla el asunto. Y sin darse cuenta ya son las once menos cinco. Entre Bill y Teddy han subido su baúl. Sube al Tren, hacia algo desconocido, nuevo e inquietante, un poco.

Teddy le dice que vaya con él. Se instalan en un vagón vacío –según Teddy es algo inusual. Pero en seguida se llena, un poco. Hay un chico que se llama Clive McCall y otro que se lama Patrick Doyle. Los dos están en Gryffindor con Teddy. También aparece una niña Jane Black, Ravenclaw según parece. Todos se presentan con nombre y casa. Y Vic tiene miedo de llegar a casa y decir :«Victoire Weasley, sin casa». Porque ella no se encaja en ninguna. A ver qué le depara el futuro.

* * *

Y con esto y con todo, os digo que el disclaimer hay que entonarlo con la cancioncilla de Mary Poppins que empieza con el "Oh, que buen día hace hoy" ... En fin.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	25. Noticias

**Gui:** Bueno, bueno, capítulo 25! Número redondo... ¿llegaré a 50? Tampoco es que quiera hacer muchos, pero es que no sé cuando parar! aah! Bueno, da igual, mientras siga teniendo reviews de todos vosotros, como hoy, nagi, Veela Black y pues bien. Además si sigo recibiendo tantos avisos de "Favorite Story" o "Story Alert" mejor que mejor!

**Disclaimer:** Cervantes y Sakespeare murieron lo que se dice "el mismo día" aunque no era el mismo día, los calendarios inglés y español eran diferentes... Igual, Rowling y yo no somos la misma... (ya, disclaimer raro, es que acabamos de hablar de estos dos, así que quería añadirlos... ^^)

* * *

**25. Noticias**

Una lechuza se estampa contra el cristal. No es que sea torpe, sino que está muy limpio. Después del huracán Weasley, Molly ha limpiado mucho la ventana. Abre la carta que le va dirigida. Reconoce la pulcra caligrafía de Victoire, a quién ha enseñado a escribir, un poco, entre ella y su madre.

_Querida abuela,_

_¡Ya estoy en Hogwarts! Estaba muy asustada cuando llegué, porque ya no estaba con Teddy. Es verdad que Hagrid es muy bueno. Ha hablado conmigo. Me ha reconocido en seguida, ¿sabes? Ha dicho que me parezco mucho a mamá, solo que en pelirrojo. Y hemos ido en la barcas. ¡Ha sido genial! ¡El lago es enorme!_

_Luego, hemos esperado todos en una sala. Si no fuese por Teddy, me habría muerto de miedo. Los niños comentaban que había que hacer una prueba muy difícil, pero Teddy me había contado que sólo te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza. Y es la verdad. Lo malo es el orden alfabético. Nos podíamos llamar de otra forma. Aweasley. No sé, a lo mejor es peor. _

_Han pasado todos y yo era la última. Ya pensé que no me llamarían y tendría que volver a casa, aunque recibí la carta. Estuve hablando con el Sombrero. Ha estado dudando entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Yo le dije que prefería estar con Teddy. Y me ha puesto en Gryffindor. ¡Estoy en Gryffindor! _

_Espero que vosotros estéis bien. Mi cuarto es genial, mis compañeras se llaman Carol, Magda y Kim, somos cuatro. De momento no las conozco mucho, pero espero hacerme su amiga. Os hecho un poco de menos._

_Muchos besos._

_Victoire_

Molly sonríe al releer la carta, y luego corre a enseñársela a Arthur y a Andrómeda, que ha venido estos días a la Madriguera para no estar tan sola.

* * *

Bueno, Vic ha pisado Hogwarts! Veis como al final si que tiene casa? Pues eso,,,

**Gui**  
**SdlN**

P.D.: en el anterior cap no pedí reviews y me han llegado menos... ¿Podéis drame más esta vez?


	26. Regreso

**Gui**: Para los que les gustaba Niní, aquí vuelve... Y gracias, por supuesto a **nagi, Veela Black, Mitsuya Akagi y Marce** por sus reviews. Se echan de menos a unos cuantos pero yo no puedo tenerlo todo... :(

**Disclaimer**: Las tontas son rubias pero no todas las rubias son tontas... Mirad a Jotaká!

* * *

**26. Regreso**

Dominique está impaciente. Está de nuevo en esa estación que ha conocido en septiembre, pero esta vez, recogerá a su hermana. Lleva cuatro meses sin verla. Y quieras que no, aunque a veces se odien, es mucho, mucho.

Cuando llega el tren da un paso sin darse cuenta, hacia él. Y se para. Empiezan a bajar alumnos pero Niní sabe lo que busca. El pelo liso y pelirrojo de su hermana. Se pone de puntillas, de lejos, para ver mejor. Y entonces la ve. Y le da igual que ella no sea de abrazos, porque corre a buscarla.

-¡Vic!

Su hermana parece más mayor, distinta. Pero se gira al oír su nombre y sonríe espléndidamente a su hermana.

-¡Niní!

Corre a por ella y Dominique ya tiene excusa. Vic la abraza y la levanta por los aires aunque a sus nueve años, Niní ya le llega a la barbilla. Lo que hace que las dos se caigan al suelo, riéndose.

-_Idiote_-le dice su hermana. Y los demás alumnos, aunque no sepan francés, lo entienden. Es un insulto cariñoso.

Llegan Bill y Fleur con Louis y Vic lo coge en brazos.

-¡Que grande!

Todos están contentos cuando llegan a la Madriguera. Algunos abrazan a Vic, otros la saludan con la mano, le preguntan. Niní tarda un poco más en irse con Fred, gran tradición. La verdad, parece que ahora son menos reservados, juegan juntos con los demás, sin irse para aislarse. Vic está muy contenta, de haber vuelto un tiempo, de ver que su hermana y su primo ya no la excluyen tanto... Ahora ya puede volver a Hogwarts, hasta Pascua. Aguantará sin verlos si la tratan tan bien todos.

* * *

Et voilà. Mas ración de mini francés... De vez en cuando os tengo que poner de estos pasajes... sin descuidar a los demás, por supuesto!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	27. Quidditch

**Gui:** La racha de reviews pasó T.T.. Asíque triple gracias a **Veela Black y Oruguita Cullen** por sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Hoy no se me ocurre ningún disclaimer... seguro que Rowling me ayudaría

* * *

**27. Quidditch**

Amanece otro día en casa de los Potter. Harry está leyendo (de nuevo) _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, aunque esta vez lo comparte con su hijo, que le ha preguntado que por qué quidditch se llama quidditch, esas típicas preguntas que hacen los hijos a los padres para meterlos en un apuro. Esta ve, Harry se ha salvado. Bueno, a Harry lo ha salvado Kennilworthy Whisp, escritor del libro.

-Resulta que el juego empezó a inventarse a las orillas del pantano Queerditch...-dice Harry.

Ginny los mira a los tres. ¡Que monos! Incluso Lily escucha atenta, aunque ahora lo mejor que hace es pedir comida, porque, con su año y medio, ya ha aprendido a hacerlo. Todos están reunidos alrededor de la mesa del salón. Entonces Ginny, que escuchaba atentamente a su marido relatar una historia que había leído mil veces, se encuentra ante las atentas miradas de sus dos hijos (y la no tan atenta de su hija). Quieren que les cuente cómo era cuando jugaba al Quidditch.

-Bueno, no era nada del otro mundo, ya estaba acostumbrada, después de haber jugado con mis hermanos (y más a sus espaldas) y haber jugado al Quidditch en Hogwarts... Siempre era muy agotador, los entrenamientos son muy duros, pero cuando las cosas salen bien, es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-¡Y volar mola!-exclama James que ya a sus siete años ha volado en mil y una escobas de juguete, dos de las cuales sobrevivieron los suficiente para que Albus también las montase.

-Sí, "mola"-asiente Harry.

-Papá, ¿tu también jugabas al kidis?-Albus es un prodigio en muchas cosas, en cambio todavía no sabe pronunciar el nombre de su tía Hermione, y menos el del juego.

-Sí, en Hogwarts.

-¡Fue el buscador más joven de un siglo!-dice Ginny.

-¡Ala! ¿Y como es eso? ¿Qué es un siglo?

-Un siglo son mil años*. Es mucho tiempo. Y tu papá fue el único niño de once años de ese tiempo tan largo en ser buscador.

Los dos niños asienten pero Ginny no tiene claro si lo han entendido. Ya se lo repetirán otro día.

* * *

MM si, esto es el resultado que da leer "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"... Jajaja

* mmm sí, un siglo son cien años... no mil. Ya pero es que queda más poetico (ahora Gui se va a la cama, cuando está cansada no rige)...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	28. Bolos

**Gui**: Uooola! hoy estoy con la cabeza embotada, consejos para los que estén cerca de una chimenea: no os quedéis demasiado tiempo delante... Os roba el oxígeno... En fin, pero mis rreadores me alivian el dolorcillo de cabeza, ¿no? Gracias a **Louis Talbot, Oruguita Cullen, Veela Black y Marce**.

**Discalimer**: I don't speak english, lo juro.

* * *

**28. Bolos**

Roxanne irrumpe como una bala en el cuarto de sus padres, cansados por la jornada en la tienda el día anterior. Le da igual, sólo quiere gritar lo que acaba de descubrir.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá, mamá!

-¿Qué quieres Roxie?

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Qué día?

-¡Dieciséis de abril!

-¿Y qué pasa?

-¡Pues que me ha dicho Fred que hoy cumplo seis años y cuatro meses!

-Es verdad, Roxi, tiene razón.

-También ha dicho que es un trecio de un año. Pero no lo entiendo muy bien.

-Quiere decir, que si partes un años en tres trozos iguales, cada trozo es un _tercio_ y no un _trecio_...

-Ah... ¿Podemos hacer lo que yo quiera?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ir a jugar a ese juego muggle que jugábamos con Rose y Albus!

-¿Qué juego?

-¡Ese de tirar unos... esas cosas grandes que se tiraban con pelotas gordas!

-¿Qué juego era ese?

-¿No lo sabes? ¡El de tirar los palos, mami! ¡Papi, venga! ¡Si lo sabéis...!

-No sé, Roxie. Dejanos dormir y luego si eso irás a casa de Rose a jugar.

Roxanne vuelve con Fred algo disgustada. El chico ha cumplido once años y tres meses también hoy, un cuarto de año, y ha probado con Roxie si sus padres estarían dispuestos a celebrar su cuarto de año, para no fracasar él. Ahora se siente muy inteligente por habérsele ocurrido esa idea, pero no sabe si lo van a rechazar o no.

-Fred, ¡dijiste que sí lo harían!

-Pero Roxie, es que tú... ¡Pides unas cosas...!

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues cosas como juegos muggles... ¡Tiene que ser algo divertido!

-¡Es divertido! ¡Aunque sea un juego muggle es divertido, ¿vale?

-Lo que tu digas, pero ni siquiera te acuerdas del nombre.

-Tú tampoco-desafia Roxanne.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Ah! ¡Pues dilo!

-Se llama los "bolos"-contesta Fred después de una pelea de "sí" y "no", una vez que Roxanne dijo que no lo decía porque era un mentiroso. Como estuvieron gritándose más tiempo, al final, Angelina llevó a Roxie a casa de Ron y Hermione que la acogieron encantados a jugar a los bolos.

* * *

He aquí el más largo de todos... mmm Se merece reviews!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	29. Apodo

**Gui**: Bueno, chicos tengo un serio problema... Se van acabando las viñetas adelantadas. La buena noticis es que es puente y cuando acabe de ser friki (equivale a estar enganchada a una serie de manga encantadora y cortita) escribiré mil y una viñetas. O bueno, quizás menos. No creo que deba sobrepasar el numero de 50... aunque con esta estamos a julio de 2011 en la ficcióny en hogwarts solo están los dos primeros nietos (tres si contamos a Teddy, porque el septiembre siguiente Fred entra a Hogwarts). Entoncés quizás habrá más de cincuenta. Decidme un numero redondo y bonito como limitisimo... Y si no queréis limite, pues idem. Todo esto por review. Aunque, creo que con lso que tengo voy bien, siempre y cuando **Veela Black, Louis Talbot y NatWizard** no dejen de comentar! Gracias!

**Disclaimer:** Yo no escrito una saga de siete libros y unos cuantos añadidos, no, he escrito 32 fics, por lso que os podéis pasar sin tener que pagar ningún dinero, como esa morruda de Jo.

* * *

**29. Apodo**

Vic, que acaba de llegar de Hogwarts, y Niní juegan con Louis tranquilamente. Hoy están probando con los disfraces. Primero, le ponen uno de princesa maga, con varita y todo.

-¡Mira! ¡Papá! Parece una niña...

Bill llega a la sala, sin saber lo que se va a encontrar. Menos mal que viven en una playa y que no hay vecinos (muy) cercanos.

-¡Pero niñas! ¿Qué hacéis?

-Jugar.

-Niní...

-¡Ha sido idea de Vic! ¿yo quería ponerle ese de _gnôme._

-¿De qué?

-¡De _gnôme_! El que nos regaló _Mamie _cuando vino, el de Niní para Halloween... ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Ah! ¿El de gnomo?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, mejor que de princesa...

Vic y niní emprenden entonces la ardua tarea de quitarle el vestido a su hermano que no estaba por la labor de ponérselo y no está mucho más contento ahora. Tiene casi tres años, por favor. Aunque no habla mucho, porque se hace un lío entre inglés y francés, pero bueno, gritar, en todos los idiomas se grita igual.

-¡_Nette!_-dice Louis.

-Yo creo que dice que pares, Vic.

-No, ha dicho que quiere ponerse el otro.

-Pues entonces ¿por qué no deja que le quitemos este?

-¡Louis!

Ya está, el disfraz se ha roto. Entre el tiroteo de las niñas y las quejas de su hermano (además, parece que la magia inconsciente de Niní ha participado un poco) han roto el disfraz. La buena noticia es que ya no hay que quitárselo.

Da igual, de todas forman, ellas quieren vestirlo de gnomo. Finalmente, después de mucho gritos, lo consiguen. Y está tan mono...

-¡Mira papá! ¡Es un _gnôme_ de verdad!

-Que mono con el sombrero rojo, ¿verdad?

-Si niñas, tenéis razón. Esperad aquí, voy a haceros una foto.

El momento quedó impreso en una foto en color que se movía y Louis se quedó con el apodo de "_gnôme"_.

* * *

Gnôme se acabará convirtiendo en "Nom" aviso, proque los primos inglesitos no saben hablar francés y si os encontrais el apodo en otro lado dicho así, sabed que es el mismo.

jaja

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	30. Carta

**Hemos llegado a las treinta viñetas, con unos cuantos errores que os habéis encargado de corregir los que me dejáis reviews, como esta vez Primrose Evergreen, JustDanny, NatWizard y Veela Black.. Pero para que lo sepáis, Rowling ha hecho más! Muahahahahahaha...

* * *

**

**30. Carta**

Angelina y George están desayunando en la cocina. Ayer salieron con Katie Bell, amiga del colegio y cazadora de quidditch primero en Gryffindor y después en el Pride of Portree, originario de la isla de Skye, como ella (es de hecho el equipo en el que juega la madre del guitarra solista de las Brujas de Macbeth, como dijo Katie de pasada), y llegaron tarde a casa. Resultado: ahora están que se caen del sueño. En cambio, Fred y Roxie tienen mucha energía. Se ve que Teddy (al que llamaron como canguro) los consiguió acostar pronto. Mientras los niños se disputan el sitio en la mesa, los padres intentan mantener la cabeza alejada del desayuno.

Entonces, un acontecimiento les arregla la mañana. Una lechuza que se ha posado en el alféizar de la ventana llama al cristal. George se levanta y abre la ventana. Entonces se despierta y sonríe.

-¡Es para ti, Fred!

Angelina lo mira con alegría en los ojos. Los dos están contentos, pero no es nada comparado con lo que le va a pasar a Fred. Le arranca la carta a su padre y la abre. Ya ha visto de dónde viene. _Draco dormiens nunquam titlandus. _

-¡Es de Hogwarts! ¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts! Mira, mira cuantos libros... ¡Ala! Y, ¿has visto? Voy a tener... ¡una varita!

Todos sonríen, ¡enhorabuena! Ahora Fred solo tiene una idea en mente: contárselo a Niní (y comprar la varita, antes mejor). Cuando Victoire entró en Hogwarts, Fred y su prima favorita se veían más a menudo, acuerdo de las madres para alejar a Fred y Roxie que se mataban con la mirada. Ahora Fred iba a entrar en Hogwarts y sólo se verían tres veces al año. Pero ahora mismo Fred no pensaba en eso, y muy probablemente, no le importaría tanto. ¡Iba a tener una varita!

Sus padres decidieron que irían ese día a comprarlo todo y así no tenían que preocuparse después, aunque aún faltase mes y medio para el 1 de septiembre. Además parecía que a Fred le hacía ilusión. Claro que sólo podría contemplar la varita, no iba a hacer magia ilegal.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	31. Andén

**Gui:** Lo dejamos en Fred intentando no hacer magia ilegal, ¿no? Pues bien, no parece que le hayan castigado aún porque... nada a leer... NO sé si es Fred que me da suerte, pero hoy también he recibido mil reviews de parte de **Marce, JustDanny, NatWizard, Louis Talbot, Oruguita Cullen, Veela Black y cristinaminelli**. Creo que es un record. SEGUID ASÍ! En serio.

**Discalimer:** El día en que Rowling decida recuperar todos sus derechos, es que los tendré yo. Hasta entonces...

* * *

**31. Andén**

Hoy hay mucho pelirrojos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Están Bill y Fleur con los niños, George y Angelina con los niños y Andrómeda con Teddy que hoy quiere ir a juego con sus (no) primos. Además, también están los abuelos Weasley, aunque hay más canas que pelos rojos y el tío Charlie que estaba en la Madriguera y ha ido con sus padres.

Fred está nervioso. Muy nervioso. De todos los niños Weasley del andén, es el único no-pelirrojo y destaca entre tantas cabelleras. Le pega un golpe a su hermana en la cabeza, como despedida, y luego abraza a Niní –lo que provoca una mirada de odio de Roxie a Fred. Saluda a sus padres, que le han ayudado a meter el baúl en el tren y suspira, se gira y se encamina hacia el tren. Cuando sube y se vuelve ve esa marabunta de pelirrojos un poco más pequeña que antes (Teddy y Vic también han subido al tren).

Vic, haciendo muestra de amabilidad y ternura –y no rencor, como tendría que ser– espera a Fred. Está solo, es su primer año, y sólo conoce a Teddy y a ella misma. Se sientan los tres en el primer vagón que encuentran. Allí hay una niña que se llama Magda May y que parece ser muy amiga de Vic. Parece maja.

Después van llegando más niños. Clive McCall, un amigo de Teddy y Jane Black, que es amiga de todos y en seguida se hace amiga de Fred, también. Es muy dulce. Durante el trayecto habla con Fred. Le cuenta un poco de su vida, porque Fred sigue sin hablar mucho. Le dice que están en Ravenclaw pero que en sus inicios, los Black siempre habían estado en Slytherin.

-Creo que es una familia con mucho renombre, aunque ya solo quedamos yo y mis hermanas con el apellido. Y ya no somos sangre pura ni nada. ¿Sabes qué? También descubrimos el año pasado que la abuela de Teddy también se apellidaba Black. Tenemos antepasados en común, ¿sabes? ¡Es genial!

Fred sólo escucha a medias. El tren está aminorando la marcha y tiene la mala impresión de que están llegando. Traga saliva. Ya no parece tan "guay", ahora son sólo nervios.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Que me decís si os pido Reviews?  
Por cierto, si os interesa saber de dónde demonios sale Jane Black, os aconsejo que os paséis por mi fic, **Negro**... (Sobretodo y más si os interesa la familia Black y sus descendientes)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	32. Hermana

**Gui**: Bueno, he aquí... un deseo. Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review: Veela Black, G-Annie, nagi, Oruguita Cullen y Danielle-LM.

**Disclaimer**: Cambio de táctica. Todo lo que no reconozcáis es mío.

* * *

**32. Hermana**

Molly II ha cumplido ya ocho años, a la vez que su primo James al que ve sólo dos o tras veces al año: en vacaciones de verano, navidad y alguna ocasión especial. Y con esos nueve años y medio, se aburre en casa. No es que papá –que está siempre en el Ministerio– ni mamá –que también trabaja y organiza mil cosas– no se ocupen de ella, ni hayan jugado nunca con ella, ni le hayan hecho miles de álbumes de fotos, ni la hayan adorado... Es que de todo lo que les ha pedido –de lo que se ha atrevido a pedirles – no le han dado lo que realmente quería: el remedio para no aburrirse, ni estar sola... Una hermana.

Tiene claro que quiere una hermana chica. Desde que vio a la hermana de James que ahora es más mayor, quiere tener una. Entonces sólo tenía seis años y se lo propuso a sus padres. Ahora no se atreve...

Porque tanto Audrey como Percy están muy ocupados, y no cree que tengan tiempo ni ganas de tener otro bebé. Pero ella se aburre mucho, no sabe qué hacer... Sus amigos – sus pocos amigos – están en otros sitios. James, Leah y Dorian están cada uno por su lado. Es que ella vive en Londres. Pero Leah y Dorian (dos mellizos magos hijos de un amigo de mamá) viven en Escocia. Y James, bueno, James vive a veces en Londres, a veces en otros lados. No queda muy claro. Porque Molly sabe que tío Harry tiene una casa en Londres, muy nueva y redecorada aunque Harry asegura que antes era muy fea, y que para olvidarse del sitio, la han demolido y vuelto a construir... Pero también tiene una casa no se sabe dónde que le regalaron no se sabe quienes por su boda. Y allí viven la mayoría del año.

Bueno, basta de tanto pensar. Molly decide actuar. Aunque no se atreva, aunque esté mal, aunque papá y mamá no quieran. Ella lo hace sin pensar y es cuando le sale bien. En la cena.

-Me aburro todo el día.

-Molly, hija, te dije que podrías ir a jugar a casa de la vecinita, Gemma, cuando quisieses-dice mamá.

-Me cae mal. Me tira de las trenzas.

-¿Y no tienes miles de juegos?-propone papá. Está un poco exasperado hoy.

-Me los sé de memoria.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres?-dicen a la vez. Y la respuesta es sencilla, fácil...

-Una hermanita.

Es increíble, porque Audrey y Percy ya lo habían pensado.

* * *

Si dejas un review, puedes pedir otro... jeje

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	33. Confuso

**Gui**: Lo sé, se supone que subo uno al día, pero es que cuatro reviews en un segundo (a dos horas de haber subido el anterior), pues, como que animan. Asíque premio, para Veela Black, nagi, Oruguita Cullen y mikaelita-cullen.

**Discalimer**: Y es que Rowling no podía ser más confusa. Asíque le dedico el capítulo.

* * *

**33. Confuso**

Hoy ha llegado una carta a casa de los Potter. La ha cogido Albus, después se la ha quitado James y se la ha dado a Lily para que ella se la diese a mamá. Luego la abrió papá, porque iba dirigido a él –y al resto de la familia Potter. Era una carta de Luna, a la que no habían visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Ron y Hermione la vieron hará medio año y resultó que estaba embarazada. Le habían enviado una carta de enhorabuena y no había vuelto a oír nada de ella.

_Queridos Harry, Ginny y los niños,_

_Al fin di a luz el treinta de diciembre de 2011, hace unos cinco días. Estaba tan cansada que no escribí a nadie, pero ahora ya puedo dar a conocer la noticia. Los gemelos se llaman Lorcan y Lysander. Rolf ha elegido el de Lorcan y yo el de Lysander. La verdad, me gustan mucho. De momento no tienen pelo, pero a veces no es tan fácil distinguirlos como pareciera. Tengo muchas ganas de enseñároslos y que os conozcan. Rolf ha encontrado una pista espectacular sobre snorkacks de cuernos arrugados pero no vamos a ir hasta que los niños sean un poco más mayores. Aunque por un lado me apena, por otro soy muy feliz como estoy. Llevamos un mes en el Caldero Chorreante con Neville y Hannah, pero ahora que nos vamos a quedar más en Londres vamos a alquilar una casita, no sé si alguno de vosotros conoce algo que sea adecuado. También podríamos ir a Ottery a casa de papá... No lo sé, os informaré. Espero que todo vaya bien._

_Luna Scamander._

Harry y Ginny sonríen y están contentos y les cuentan a Jim, Al y Lilú que Luna – esa mujer tan tan tan rubia? Si, esa – ha tenido dos hijos gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander. Entonces, Albus pregunta:

-¿Son dos chicos o dos chicas?

-Hombre digo yo que Lorcan será de chico ¿no? Y Lysander también... ¿no?

-No estoy tan segura. Ahora que lo dices, Al, no está claro si son chico o chica...

-Esta Luna... ¡Sólo ella prestaría tal confusión!

Todos se ríen, como dejando el problema de lado, pero luego lo piensan más detenidamente. ¿Lysander es nombre de niña o de niño?

* * *

Bien, para quien me sepa resolver esa duda, premio. Así que me tendréis que dejar un review.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	34. Duodécima

**Gui:** he aquí, Gui que no pensaba actualizar hoy, que da un nuevo merecido "premio" por tanto review, gracias a G-Annie, mikaelita-cullen, Veela Black, Danielle-LM, Tammy-RS y NatWizard. Mi unico problemilla, es que unas me decís que Lysander es niña, y otra que es niño, asíque tendrñe que elegir yo, o secuestrar a Rowling... pero hasta que vuelva a aparecer... Os dejo con Lucy.

**Disclaimer**: Cuando secuestre a Rowling y la tortura para saber "qué" es Lysander, pediré un rescate del doble de su dinero y la más rica seré yo!

* * *

**34. Duodécima.**

La noticia corre como la pólvora en este mes de febrero, más que corrió en su día el hecho de que Fred fue a Gryffindor (y es que con sus padres, no había cambio posible). En casa de los Weasley Granger Rose y Hugo se han enterado en seguida. Y eso que Hugo sólo tiene dos años y medio. Llegan por la mañana al cuarto de sus padres a despertarles.

-Mamá, mamá ¿a qué no sabes qué?

-Mamá, sabes qué!-repite Hugo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que Molly – la prima Molly – va a tener un hermanito o una hermanita.

-Molly nanito.-dice Hugo.

-¿En serio?-salta la madre-¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?

-Lo ha dicho tío Percy.

-Diso persi.-repite Hugo.

-Ay, Hugo, ¡para ya!

-¡Pallá!

-¡Mamá dile a Hugo que pare!

-Ta pare...

-¿Es verdad eso? Hugo, no te burles de tu hermana. ¿Es verdad que Audrey está embarazada?

-¡Que lo ha dicho tío Percy!

-¡Diso persi!

-¿Cuándo?

-¡Pues por la chimenea!

-¡Nenea!

Y los niños señalan el fuego que antes había estado verde. Es el mismo gesto que hacen sus primos, James y Lily cuando el hermano mayor sube corriendo las escaleras a buscar a sus padres.

-¡Papá! ¡Tío Percy en la chimenea!-dice.

-Mami, mami. Jim.

-No, Lilú, es Percy.

-Persi.-dice la niñas en brazos de su hermano señalando para abajo.

-¿Qué querrá?

Harry baja. Hoy están en Grimmauld Place y tiene que bajar hasta muy abajo para hablar con Percy. Cinco minutos después, Ginny oye un grito.

-¡Audrey está embarazada!

-Niños, ¿dónde está Al?

-Aquí-dice el niño.

-¡Vais a tener un nuevo primo!

En la Madriguera, el ambiente es parecido. Están Arthur, Molly y Andrómeda cuando llegan Audrey, Percy y una Molly II radiante de alegría.

-Al final, si voy a tener una hermana.

* * *

Bueno, dialogo más que nada... ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	35. Asperezas

**Gui:** gracias mil a** Natwizard, nagi, Oruguita Cullen, Danielle-LM, Veela Black, G-Annie, Marauders G.W** y los siete reviews de **GaTiTa97** por los reviews! Aquí os dejo con un poco de Hogwarts...

**Disclaimer: **Sigue sin estar claro si Jotaká está en Azkaban o simplemente ha sido genialisima y no ha copiado la idea de HP a un mundo másgico paralelo...

* * *

**35. Asperezas**

En Hogwarts, Teddy, Vic y Fred se cruzan alguna vez por los pasillos. Se saludan, algunas veces se sonríen, y otras simplemente alzan algo la cabeza y vuelven a bajarla. Los tres están en Gryffindor por alguna circunstancia extraña. Vic y Fred siguen limando alguna aspereza. No es que se lleven mal, no, nunca se han peleado, ni nada. Tan solo eran indiferentes. Menos cuando los dos estaban en el parquecito de madera de la Madriguera, cuando Fred mordió a Vic, nunca se han peleado.

Vic siempre ha estado celosa de Fred. Y Fred de Vic. Por culpa de Niní, si es que se le puede echar la culpa. Los dos la quieren mucho, pero Vic quiere que, aun con los primos, su hermana juegue con ella. Y Fred envidia la cantidad de tiempo que pasan las hermanas juntas en el Refugio.

Pero hay cosas para las que están muy unidos. Por ejemplo, esta mañana en el Gran Comedor, cuando llegaron las lechuzas, bajó una parda a dejarle un sobre a Vic y a Teddy, que estaban juntos, y luego voló más allá para darle otro a Fred. Los tres lo han abierto. Pone lo mismo en todos, aunque están personalizados. Entonces, los tres se reúnen.

-¡Molly va a tener una hermanita!-dice Teddy.

-¡Qué bien! Dice que Audrey lleva cinco meses embarazada. ¡Ala! Pues podían haber avisado antes.-se lamenta Fred.

-Yo creo que es que ahora pueden decir si es niño o niña. Creo-aventura Vic.

-Pues es genial.

-Ya, pero sois demasiadas chicas-se queja Fred.

-No mira-dice Teddy-son Vic, Niní, Molly, Roxy, Rose, Lily y la niña nueva. Siete. Y los chicos somos yo, tú, Jim, Al, Nom, y Hugo.

-Seis. Cinco sin contarte a ti-dice Fred.-Son muchas.

-Bueno, pues a lo mejor tus padres tienen otro bebé.

-¡No! ¡Con Roxy ya hay bastante!

Aunque es verdad que con Fred, no es fácil llevarse bien. Refunfuña a menudo, y no es que lo hayan criado bien. Es que él no quiere ser lo que los demás esperan. Él no quiere ser Fred Weasley. El querría llamarse de otro modo. Así por lo menos nadie se quejaría de que no hace honor a su tío fallecido.

* * *

Finite Incatatem... Volvamos a la realidad: esto es solo un sueño... pero siempre puede haber reviews!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	36. Gryffindor

**Gui:** Bueno, no os lo váis a creer, pero hoy he debido recibir 20 reviews no esperados por parte de **GaTiTa97** (aunque me los debías entre comillas... bueno, no me debes nada, la verdad, asíque con que comentes en el ñultimo valía, pero ahora no me mates... se agradece tanto que te haré algo ^^) y además, los reviews esperados de **NatWizard, Louis Talbot, Oruguita Cullen, Veela Black, nagi**** y Annie-G**. ¡MUchas, muchas gracias! YO si que os debo algo... ¿Queréis algo posible?

**Disclamier**: Rowling no le puede ofrecere algo a sus fans porque son demasiados... Pero yo sí, y es genial.

* * *

**36. Gryffindor**

Este es el último verano antes de que Niní entre en Hogwarts. Todos los primos lo saben y todos están impacientes por saber si ella también entrará a Gryffindor. Indagan a ver a dónde puede ir. Aunque Molly no está. Hace un día nació su hermana, y estaba tan ilusionada que se ha quedado en casa, en vez de despedir a su prima. Valía la pena.

-Yo creo que Niní es de Gryffindor y nada más-dice Fred. La quiere en su casa, por lo menos verla de vez en cuando. Si va a otra casa que no sea Gryffindor no la va a ver casi nunca. Así que asunto zanjado. Además, por una vez, él y Vic están de acuerdo.

-Pero Niní es muy lista-dice Nom. Apoya a su hermana. Y a James que le ha dado el soplo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Si solo tienes cuatro años.

-No, voy a tener cinco.

-Pero ahora tienes cuatro. Así que a callar.

-Yo creo que Nom tiene razón-dice James-Niní estaría bien en Ravenclaw.

-Tú cállate.

-Chicos, ¡dejadme en paz!-Niní da miedo cuando se enfada.

-Pero Niní...

-Cállate Fred. Yo iré donde me diga el sombrero seleccionador.

La verdad, Niní está muy nerviosa. Le lleguó la carta de Hogwarts por supuesto. Hace magia desde que nació Louis pero aún así... No se siente segura. No es una chica inteligente, no lo suficiente para ir a Ravenclaw. Además, no cree que en Gryffindor la acepten. No tiene valor. Ni tampoco es astuta, aunque Slytherin le gusta bastante, porque tiene mala fama. Pero lo que le da miedo, es acabar en Hufflepuff. Siempre se intentan decir cosas buenas de los de Hufflepuff. No, son buenos amigos, buenos estudiantes, son perfectos. Anda ya. En Hufflepuff son todos los últimos, los ceros a la izquierda, los buenazos, los torpes, los que no caben en ningún otro sitio. Y es verdad.

La historia bien cuenta que Helga Hufflepuff decidió aceptar a todos, siempre y cuando quisieran trabajar.

Pero Niní no está segura de querer trabajar. No le gusta mucho. Y está demostrado que no es muy buena amiga. Cerca del Refugio no vive mucha gente, así que sólo ha jugado con Vic y Nom. Y también con Fred. Y nada más. No es sociable. Además, no cree que le caiga bien a nadie.

-¡Weasley, Dominique!

Cuando va hacia el sombrero, sigue teniendo las mismas dudas.

«¡Otra Weasley! Ya no cuento las veces... Pero cada vez no está tan claro. ¿Cuántas dudas hay en tu cabeza, pequeña? ¿No entras en ninguna casa? Te aseguro que en Gryffindor entras mejor que en ninguna otra»

-¡Gryffindor!

La verdad, procediendo por eliminación, quizás es verdad que entra mejor en Gryffindor que en ninguna otra.

* * *

Tres Weasley en Hogwarts y Gryffindor! ¿qué me decís?

Por cierto, esto... se me olvidó publicar ayer (qué cabeza, ¿no? si hasta escribí esto.. pero no publiqué! Ya me diréis, qué cabeza la mía)... quejas en reviews

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	37. Oculta

**Gui**: cap extraño a la vista... mm se ve que después de mi mala memoria, yo que esperaba reviews en el anterior cap, hoy no había, claro, porque ni lo había publicado... Asíque hoy dos...

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Rowling, me aseguraría de cobrar por esto en vez de publicar gratis y anónimo...

* * *

**37. Oculta**

Molly Prewett se casó y se convirtió en Molly Weasley. Hasta hace unos años, eso no diferenciaba nada. Seguía siendo Molly. Molly a secas, esa que todos conocían – todos los ahora es diferente. Desde hace diez años, hay otra Molly Weasley. Molly. ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál de las dos? La abuela. La nieta. Hoy ha venido Molly II. Con Audrey, Percy y la niña. Lucy. Pero el restod e la familia está con Arthur. La nieta le ha pedido a la abuela que hablen juntas.

-Abuela...

-Dime.

-Yo... creo que no voy a ir nunca a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué crees eso Molly?

-Es que... nunca he hecho magia. Es que... el otro día Roxy hizo magia. Y tiene siete años. Y James hace mucho que hace magia. Y... Leah y Dorian también hacen magia. Y yo no. A mi me han olvidado...

-No te creas. Sabes... A veces pienso que Percy no debería haberte llamado como yo. Ya sé que tu mamá te dirá lo contrario, pero, mi madre me contaba que hay muchos símbolos. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

La madre de Molly, la abuela Prewett, siempre había sido algo fantasiosa. Molly, a decir verdad, nunca había creído nada de esos símbolos de los que le hablaba. Pero ahora que su nieta, Molly, le confiesa su miedo, ella se siente identificada. ¿Al final su destino va a parecerse al mío? Se pregunta.

-Sí...

-Bien, pues érase una vez una niña llamada Molly Prewett. Esa niña tenía un padre, una madre y dos hermanos gemelos. Y todos en su casa eran magos, Todos sabían hacer magia. Pero ella no había hecho nunca magia. No sabía cómo se hacía. Ella no hacía cosas extraordinarias. Y eso que lo intentaba. Su mamá le decía «no tengas prisa». Pero Molly quería hacer magia e ir a Hogwarts como todos. Y un buen día en el que estaba recogiendo unas flores, que estaba tan triste que lloraba, pues era el día de su cumpleaños de once años, apareció una lechuza. Esa lechuza llevaba una carta en el pico, y estaba dirigida a Molly Prewett, el bosque, el claro de las flores. La niña abrió la carta y leyó lo que ponía. Ponía que estaba aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entonces, Molly se empeñó y se empeñó en buscar en qué momento habría hecho algo que se pudiese calificar como magia. Y descubrió la flores en su mano, que cambiaban de colores, y se acordó de que su pelo siempre estaba igual de largo y bonito, que toda la ropa le quedaba bien y no había que remendar nada... Descubrió que sí hacía magia, pero era una magia más oculta... Distinta.

Molly, Lucy, Audrey y Percy volvieron a casa por la noche, cuando Lucy ya se había dormido y a Molly se le cerraban los ojos. Soñó que a partir de entonces, se fijaba en todos los detalles para ver si hacía magia.

* * *

Bueno, que me decías a este?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	38. Prejuicios

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Bueno, visto mi evidente despiste, pido perdón... Pero lo bueno es que hay más reviews! Bien, con respecto a las peticiones (observo que hubo pocas, no sé si es bueno o no jajaaja), por un lado **Danielle-LM**, te he contestado con el orden de edades, pero creo que en algún capítulo haré algo que deje entrever las fechas de nacimiento de los nietos... Y por otro **Oruguita Cullen**, que de hecho, me acuerdo ahora, sí tengo un one-shot de Draco (El miedo a perder de Draco) por si te interesa. Para el resto de los agradecidos reviews, tenemos a **Annie-G, Veela Black, Louis Talbot, nagi y Marauders G.W**. ¡No sabéis cuanto adoro vuestros reviews, en serio!

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente todo esto (no) es mío.

* * *

**38. Prejuicios**

En Hogwarts, hay toda clase de magos. Escoria, inmundicia, sangre impura, sucia y roñosa, pero magos. Dioses, reyes, alabados y tan adorados, sangre más limpia que la plata de la sala de trofeos (y eso que el castigo doble a Fred y su amigo Axel la había dejado reluciente), pero magos. También había una sarta de elfos domésticos, sazonados con mucho fantasma y un poquito de squibs, con un toque de poltergeist que hacía del castillo un hermoso lugar en el que vivir. Un hermoso lugar lleno de prejuicios.

O por lo menos eso es lo que piensa Niní tras dos trimestres en Hogwarts. Eso es, sólo lleva dos trimestres. Pero está que le saca de quicio. Si no fuese por Fred, se habría ido a esperar los catorce años para largarse a Beauxbatons.

Lo que Niní más odiaba, eran los prejuicios.

-Vamos a ver, pelirroja. Eh, Weasley, te estoy hablando a ti – comadreja, pelirroja, pecas, Gryffie, y ropa un poco mejor en esta posguerra llena de trofeos y condecoraciones – vamos a ver, ¿qué haces?

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo-le espeta Dominique al insoportable pelo negro liso y exactamente recortado con un poquito de magia para no despeinarse y absolutamente patético Slytherin de sangre más limpia que... bueno, no, la sala de trofeos está demasiado limpia.

-Vamos a ver – otra vez – que los traidores a la sangre adoren las cosas muggles, vale, es la definición, pero que además... ¡Eh, Weasley, no te vayas como si no fuera contigo!

Que más da lo que haya hecho Dominique, ahora estamos hablando de los prejuicios. Otro ejemplo. Niní tiene una amiga – una de cuatro, ya pero más vale un poco que nada – hija de muggles. Prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles: idiotas, sangre roñosa sucia y asquerosa, obviamente ladrones y no sé qué más. Cualquiera diría que seguimos en los tiempos en los que los mortífagos y la no-mortifaga pero con más potencial que la mayoría de ellos Dolores Umbridge te hacían análisis sanguíneos a través de tus antepasados, espera. Ni los príncipes tienen la sangre azul, ni los muggles la tienen sucia, pero ¿habrase visto...?

Niní ya ha sido juzgada mil y una veces (sí, contadas y con esta, mil y dos) por ser pelirroja, pecosa, gryffindor y no sé qué más. Ya, pues para que lo sepan, tiene una tátara abuela veela. Bueno, la verdad no lo dice, porque también hay prejuicios sobre las veelas.

* * *

Aquí os dejo, un cap más..

Reevieewss...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	39. Complicidad

**Gui:** Primos a la vista! Me han preguntado por Hugo... mm ya llegará, todavía estamos en James y Molly... esque son muchos y no crecen taaan rápido... Para lo demás, agradezco los reviews de **Oruguita Cullen, NatWizard, Veela Cullen, Nortia, y nagi** porque me hacéis seguir adelante y es lo mejor de todo... Aunque ahora me estoy, lo que se dice, angustiando, porque me estoy alcanzando a mi misma... No doy abasto! Ya prontosubiré el número de viñetas escritas, ¡oh, no! Tengo que escribir más! Bueno, yo me quedo con mis problemas para seguir mi propio ritmo, y vosotros leeís la viñetita. Y me dejáis un review, si eso...

**Disclaimer**: Un día llegó Rowling y dio un libro al mundo, seguido por seis más. Un día Gui escribió diez viñetas y las subió a FFiction. ¿En serio se parece?

* * *

**39. Complicidad**

El verano es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, según James. Molly, por supuesto está de acuerdo. No por nada son los "gemelos" de la familia. Ahora que Molly ha descubierto su magia (eso de los símbolos era muy cierto, a ver si Fred II va a... bueno mejor, lo dejamos como está y que la vida siga su curso) se lo pasan pipa por ahí.

-Sabes, Jim... Si hubiesemos nacido antes de Septiembre, el año que viene iríamos a Hogwarts.

-Ya...-dice Jim. Los dos están muy impacientes.

-Pero no.

-Ya, pero noviembre es el mejor mes del mundo.

-¡Sí!-chocan sus manos.

Jim tiene una mini debilidad por la niñas de su familia. Bueno, en concreto, por Lily, que es su hermana, aunque por Molly no tanto, son amigos cómplices. Y bueno, por Alice Longbottom, pero esa no es de la familia, propiamente dicho. La niña rubita tenía la edad de su hermano Albus y siempre le había fascinado.

-Oye Jim... ¿Tú quieres ir a Hogwarts?

-¡Claro que sí! Iré a Gryffindor, como mi papá y haré muchas cosas. Muchísimas. Sabes... Papá me ha enseñado algo genial.

-¿El qué?

-Una capa invisible. Mira, ven, corre. Corre, Molly, corre, ven.-la coje de la mano para que vaya más rápido. A Molly le habría gustado seguir con la conversación sobre Hogwarts pero no le importa. Jim, es Jim. –Mira.

Entonces Jim desaparece.

-¿Jim?¿James?

-¡Bu!-y aparece detrás de ella, que pega un grito.-¡Ay! Tú... ¿te he asustado? ¿Molly, estás bien? Lo siento.

La niña está lívida. Se ha pegado un susto de muerte. Después se ríen mucho. Y comentan cosas sobre la capa.

-¿No es genial?

-Sería genial si pudieses tenerla.

-Papá me ha dicho que me la dará cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

-Entonces... ¡A ver cuando vamos!

-¿Tu vendrás conmigo a Gryffindor, Molly?

-No sé. ¿Tu crees?

-Bueno, eres una Weasley.

-Pero mi mamá fue de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero alguna vez iremos juntos con la capa a algún sitio.

-¡Vale!

* * *

Bueno, las Reliquias siguen pasando de mano en mano, ¿que os parece? (→Reviews...)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	40. Elecciones

**Hay una clara diferencia entre Rowling y yo: a mi no me reconocen por la calle, ni siquiera lectores como Louis Talbot, Veela Black, NatWizard o TammyRS, que al leer el fic, me conocen un poco por dentro... ¡Muchas gracias! Nunca habría llegado a 40 sin los reviews!

* * *

**

**40. Elecciones**

Ya están de vuelta a ese colegio, castillo, jardines, lago, profesores, criaturas extraordinarias y asignaturas nuevas. Fred entra en tercero y ha pedido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, que pese a su anterior mala fama, sigue dando clases. Aunque con la edad, cada vez más avanzada, como le cuesta más acarrear bichos enormes y criaturas peligrosas, y como Hermione le ha recomendado, da algunas clases que le aburren pero se guarda ases bajo la manga y alguna que otra vez los alumnos se pegan los que se dice un susto. También ha pedido Aritmancia, para saber qué demonios será eso.

Contrariamente a Vic, que el año pasado pidió Estudios Muggles, porque Adivinación se trata muy poco ya. Como en su día hubo problemas entre centauro y vidente, luego la asignatura fue suspendida, y se reanudó y no sé qué problemas más, hay Adivinación como añadido a los alumnos que realmente se interesan por el ojo interior. Ahora es un grupo como el Club de Gobstones. Vic estudia también Runas Antiguas y le fascina. Le da la lata a Dominique con eso, así que Niní, como Vic sigue empeñada en llamarla, no cogerá Runas Antiguas. No señor. Está en segundo y experimenta. Por ejemplo, se ha metido en lo que lleva en Hogwarts en el Club de Gobstones, el de Ajedrez y se ha planteado empezar el de Adivinación. Ninguno la ha convencido, pues los ha dejado todos. Pero cree que podría crear ella misma un grupo o Club de esos.

De momento, este año se ha inscrito a las pruebas de Quidditch, sin Fred, que se presentó el año pasado y al no conseguirlo, declaró que no se le daba suficientemente bien el Quidditch. Quería ser golpeadora pero según parece no suele haber chicas y no quiere llamar demasiado la atención. Mientras esté sobre una escoba con algo en las manos le vale. Así que cazadora. No le entusiasma demasiado eso de estar en los postes esperando la quaffle.

Teddy es el que ha hecho menos elecciones, y ha participado en menos grupos. Si hubiese un grupo de Teatro, sería el idóneo. Sobretodo por ser metamorfomago. Está en el año de sus TIMOS y en Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall que dejó de ser directora y lleva tres años diciendo que se jubila sin hacerlo, le ha dicho que si no saca un extraodinario no le dirigirá la palabra. Y es que la transformación humana ha bajado un poco de nivel –entra en los TIMOS– y Teddy no solo se transforma a la perfección, sino que transforma cualquier cosa.

Por lo que parece, Hogwarts está lleno de elecciones.

* * *

¿qué os parece? Puede dar la impresión de ser de relleno, pero yo creo que tiene más bien pinta de carta envíada a un familiar lejano que se ve poco... ¿Qué creeís vosotros? ¿Mere reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	41. Pascua

**Gui:** Hola a todos otra vez! Gracias mil a todos - **NatWizard, Nortia, Louis Talbot, Oruguita Cullen, nagi, G-Annie y Veela Black** - por dejarme un review, o dos, según la persona... En serio, sois geniales! Bueno, os dejo con esto que aquí lo que interesa es el fic. Os dejo con algo de abril, lluvias mil y todavía algo de frío... Aunque no tanto como mi querido diciembre, que trascurre ahora mismo y que hace un frío que te pelas... Me gusta el frío...

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká y yo somos completamente distintas: Jotaká está para entretener las mentes frescas y avidas de mundos paralelos con sus libros... En cambio yo... ¡vaya, que casualidad! (para entretener a las mentes frescas y ávidas de mundos paralelos con mis fics!)

* * *

**41. Pascua**

En las vacaciones de Pascua, todos los Weasley invaden la Madriguera, a la que se le han ido añadiendo trozos de casa mientras crecía la familia. También vienen los niños que ya van a Hogwarts.

-Parece que Niní por fin ha encontrado un grupo que le guste-anuncia Bill. Todos saben algo sobre los mil intentos de Dominique para encontrar alguna actividad divertida.

-¿Ah, si?

-Es cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¿En serio?-exclama Ginny. Y en seguida va a buscarla. Tienen que hablar de pelirroja a pelirroja, de cazadora a cazadora, de mujer a casi mujer...

-¿Niní?

-¿Qué pasa?-dice la niña, que estaba jugando con Fred y el bebé Lucy de año y medio. Estaban intentando enseñarle a andar.

-¿Es verdad que eres cazadora de Quidditch?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Es verdad, quería hablar contigo...

-¿Qué tal vas?

-Muy bien... ¡Me encanta volar! Aunque Janie opina que es un suicidio montar a una escoba...

Las dos siguen hablando mientras Fred espera pacientemente. Finalmente, después de una eternidad, Ginny considera oportuno devolverle a Niní a su primo.

-Oye... ¿Tanto te gusta el Quidditch?

-Sí, es muy divertido. Es mejor que el Club de Gobstones.

-Ya... Bueno, Lucy se ha escapado...

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos a por ella!

En el jardín, Vic, Teddy, James y Molly juegan a una mini imitación de quidditch con las pelotas y escobas viejas.

-Mi abuela me ha propuesto regalarme una escoba nueva por mi cumple, pero tampoco la usaría tanto, ¿no crees? Me gusta esta.

-Pues no sé, Teddy, si te lo propone, ¡di que sí!

-Es que no me gusta nada cambiar- y como si fuese una contradicción, cambió el color de su pelo.

-Pues entonces no cambies. Pero esa escoba está muy vieja.

-¡Me la puedes regalar a mi!-dice James.-La nueva...

-¡Ja! A ti no te la daría ni loco.

-Vaya...

-Otra vez será...Y además, podemos tomársela prestada sin que lo sepa –le susurró Molly.

-¡Que no te oiga tu padre!-exclamó Vic, que la había oído.

Todos se rieron un buen rato. Que bueno es estar entre primos.

* * *

¡La verdad y aunque nadie me crea, estar entre primos es lo mejor! Sobretodo si te llevas bien con ellos. Por eso me dejaréis reviews, ¿verdad?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	42. Melancolía

**Gui:** Hola de nuevo! Ya es fin de semana! Y queda poco para las vacaciones, uf! Porque si no llegaba el fin de semana, no me quedaban viñetas, pero ya he escrito más y espero que os gusten porque algunas ideas me las dáis los rreadores: **Louis Talbot, Danielle-LM, Nortia, NatWizard, Primrose Evergreen, Veela Black, Oruguita Cullen y nagi**. ¡Gracias!

**Disclaimer**: Como hay demasiadas cosas que agradecer a Rowling (sus libros, sus libros, sus... libros...) agradezcamosme a mi misma que haya escrito esto, ¿no?

* * *

**42. Melancolía**

Ese verano, James, Albus y Lily se quedarían un mes y medio en la Madriguera. Harry y Ginny pensaban que eso sería lo mejor. La otra opción era llevar a los niños a donde sea que tuviesen que ir los Potter y parecía más difícil. Nadie tenía muy claro a dónde iban. En un principio, había un viaje programado que se canceló por culpa del trabajo de Harry. Pero como era alto secreto, nadie sabía más que eso.

Pero a los niños no les importaban esas cosas de los mayores. Así pasarían más tiempo con los primos. Pero el día de la despedida, a Lilú le costó separarse de sus padres. Jim hizo como si nada y Albus los miró preocupado, pero esos dos tardaron un día en olvidarse de sus padres para jugar al Quidditch y hacer tareas de la casa con Molly, Rose y Roxy. En cambio, Lily estuvo dos días con la abuela Molly, sin jugar con sus primos.

-¿No quieres jugar con Hugo y Louis?

-Es que Nom dice que son juegos de chicos...

-Pero bueno, ¡se va a enterar...!

-No, abuela, no, no... No es verdad...

-Entonces ¿por qué me dice eso?

-Bueno, es que no quiero jugar. Quiero ver a mamá.

-Bueno, Lily, como sigas así, se te va a hacer eterno. Vamos a ver, ¿no prefieres jugar con tus primos ahora que están todos y olvidarte un ratito de tus padres? Así el tiempo pasará más deprisa.

La niña negó con la cabeza. Molly llamó a Victoire, que estaba ocupándose de Lucy arriba.

-Victoire, ¿por qué no jugáis con Lily? La pobre no sabe qué hacer.

-Claro que sí. ¡Ven Lilú!

Y problema resuelto. Vic tenía un poder especial para calmar a todas sus primitas. Incluso conseguía que Nom se riese con ella, gran logro, aunque era su hermana. Subieron juntas a ver a Lucy. La pequeña tenía el pelo de un color extraño, entre negro y pelirrojo, una especie de mezcla entre Audrey y Percy. Pero, por lo demás, no tenía tantos rasgos Weasley. Por ejemplo, las pecas no habían aparecido nunca en su carita blanca, de piel suave.

-Yo creo que Lucy tiene el pelo rojinegro.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo diría que es más bien negrirojo...

-¡No! Es rojinegro.

Se ríen. Es tan divertido que Lily casi olvida que estaba melancólica. Tres o cuatro días después, ya se ha olvidado. Para cuando vuelven Harry y Ginny, muy morenos y sin que se sepa dónde han estado, se sorprende del poco tiempo que ha pasado. Así que, para que se alargue más el tiempo entre primos, acompañan a Vic, Fred y Dominique a la estación. Y todos sus amigos exclaman que hay demasiados pelirrojos. El año que viene, Molly y James también subirán al tren.

* * *

Et voilà! como dirían los franceses. ¿Qué me decís a esto? Aclaro una cosa: lo que vayan a hacer Harry y Ginny no es de mi incumbencia, por lo que no sé daros datos.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	43. Traidor

**Gui:** Empieza lo bueno! Siento no haber subido nada ayer, si me levantaba de la cama... No, no podía levantarme de la cama. Y me sigue doliendo la cabeza mogollón. Pero yo estoy aquí para cumplir. Eso es. Ya me lo estáis agradeciendo! Jajaja. No, la verdad, la que agradece sy yo. A** NatWizard, nagi, Oruguita Cullen, Nortia, Veela Black**... Gracias, gracias, gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Yo estoy segurísima de que las celebridades no pueden ponerse malitas. Y miradme, ¿como voy a ser Rowling?

* * *

**43. Traidor**

Victoire ha entrado en su año de los TIMOS. Ya lleva dos meses, y desde el principio del año, casi no tiene tiempo. Hay algunas cosas que hacen que todo sea llevadero: los patios con Teddy, Jane, Pat, Clive y esos que son todos más mayores, pero que son geniales; las clases con Magda, Kim y Carol, las chicas de su curso; el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (el puesto ya no está tan gafado, pero siguen habiendo muchos profesores) que es muy joven – unos treinta años – y se llama Ackerley... Pero aún con todo eso, el estrés crece.

Hoy ha salido antes de clase del profesor Ackerley y corre a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, porque sabe que Teddy tiene una hora libre. A ver si puede verle un poco antes del patio. Es jueves. Los jueves nunca han sido el mejor día de Vic, porque solía tener Herbología o Encantamientos, esas materias que se le dan tan bien – nótese el sarcasmo, sólo en tercero consiguió hacer volar un objeto con precisión y la mandrágora que replantó en segundo le dejó el peor recuerdo de su existencia, aunque Neville fue muy comprensivo con su odio a la asignatura – pero ahora los jueves no están tan mal. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Stewart Ackerley es de lo mejorcito.

Corre por el castillo. No es que tenga prisa. No. Es que tiene ganas de correr – _se défouler. _Y cuando gira por el pasillo del retrato de la Señora Gorda, plaf, al suelo. Se ha resbalado. Se levanta mientras se sacude la túnica, con la pierna derecha dolorida y mira al frente. Teddy y Jane la miran desde el otro lado del pasillo. Y, sin duda alguna, habían estado besándose hacía tres segundos, tiempo que ha tardado Vic en mirar hacia allí. Entonces se va corriendo.

No es que le moleste. Teddy es su primo y Jane su amiga pero siempre se sienten unos celos inexplicables. Ella era LA prima de Teddy. Teddy era SU primo. Y esa Black va y se lo quita... ya no es Jane, ni siquiera Jane Black. Ahora sólo la odia. ¡Y Teddy no hace nada! Sólo es un traidor. En el Gran Comedor, durante el almuerzo, Vic se sienta con Kim. Teddy y Jane comen juntos en el otro extremo. Y Vic pincha su tenedor en la comida de manera brutal, con los ojos en fuego.

-Si las miradas matasen...-dice Kim.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Sólo están saliendo!

-No es nada. Es sólo que... Es que Teddy nunca había tenido novia. Es muy raro. Es como si Niní tuviese novio. Querría matarlo. Si no lo hiciese antes Fred, claro. ¡Soy la peor hermana del mundo! ¡Y la peor prima! ¿No ves que todos prefieren a otros de lo pésima y asquerosa que soy?

-¿Vic, no tendrás la...?

-¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Ah, me voy!

Se levanta y se va. Al cerrar la puerta del Gran Comedor con gran estrépito, todos se vuelven hacia allí.

* * *

uuuu. Pobriña, Vic... Todos te apoyamos. Si quieres un aliciente para no enfadarte, te paso el epílogo de HP7... ¿Me la vais a dejar sin reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	44. Foto

**Gui**: Hola! Ya lo sé, mandadme todos los HOwlers que queráis pero no doy abasto! Tres conciertos además de las clases y mi mini-enfermedad en tres días, ¿os parece normal? A mi no. PUes eso. Y hoy actualizo como si fuese 22 aunque es la una y media de la mañana del 23, pero bueno. Sorry, es que me he entretenido en el foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus" (os lo recomiendo, por algo me he entretenido ahí). Bien. Reviews, he recibido reviews. ¡SI! Gracias a **Veela Black, NatWizard, Oruguita Cullen, Primrose Evergreen y nagi**.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling es todo lo rica que queráis pero no se lo pasa tan pipa como yo aquí, leyendo foros y reviews y reviews...

* * *

**44. Foto**

Estas navidades, Ginny ha tomado una decisión: inmortalizar la juventud de los nietos cada año en navidades, hacer una foto de primos. Ya habían tomado fotos de los niños en vacaciones, o en los cumpleaños, en las que decía «¡Ahora todos los primos!». Ginny las ha recopilado todas. O bueno, ha hecho como si fuesen "fotos de primos".

Ha cojido una foto de Vic de bebé, cuando era la única nieta, y otra en la que sale con Fred en el parquecito, de hecho el mismo día que la mordió. Las fotos de Fred, Vic y Niní juntos no son "encontrables". No se podía dejar juntos a esos tres sin que se matasen por Niní, aunque la niña no lo sabe, o no se da cuenta, y quizá sea bueno no subirle demasiado la autoestima.

Al caso: la siguiente foto está cogida en casa de Andrómeda, el día del sexto cumpleaños de Teddy. Vic y Niní habían ido con Fred porque George lo había dejado al cuidado de Bill, lo recordaba bien. Ella había ido con Harry y James, porque Teddy es el ahijado de Harry. En la foto aparecían Teddy, Vic, Fred, Niní y James, pero la prima Molly no estaba. Sirve igual. La primera foto en la que sale Molly está con James, los tres mayores y el bebé Roxie, en brazos de Vic.

A partir de ahí, las fotos se vuelven más escasas, con menos continuidad. Si hay una que se puede valer como "foto de primos" es en la que salen los tres mayores cogiendo cada uno a Louis, Hugo y Lily. Niní tiene a su hermano en brazos, aunque intenta ponerlo de pie, como si fuera un muñeco grande. Fred sujeta a Lily con cuidado, y James lo vigila de cerca, intentando poner los brazos por si se cae su hermanita. Albus y Rose están a los lados de Victoire que tiene a Hugo en brazos. Y Teddy sale por detrás, haciendo el tonto.

Ginny ha tomado su decisión. Reúne a todos los primos y padres y abuelos y les enseña las fotos. Todos se ríen mucho. Y después tienen que hacer la foto. Se ponen gorros, guantes y bufandas y salen fuera. Hoy ha nevado un poco, así que aprovechemos.

-Vic, adelántate un poco. Así. Y tú Fred, ponte detrás de Niní. ¡Le sacas una cabeza, no te va a tapar! James... ¿Dónde está James? Vamos a ver, Hugo, tú delante de Niní.

-Mami, ¿puedo ponerme con Hugo?

-Claro que sí Lily, ponte con él. Rose, Albus, Louis, no alborotéis. Vais a salir todos. ¿Dónde está James?

-Con Molly.

-Teddy, ¿puedes ir a buscarlos?

-¡Estamos aquí!

-Bien, colocaros chicos. Al, coge a Lucy a tu lado. Teddy, ponte tú también. Mira, al lado de Vic. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis enfadado? Pues nada, ponte al lado de Niní.

-No, mejor haz la foto sin mí y luego haces otra conmigo.

-Bueno. Atención chicos. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

* * *

Ueeh Ginny no toques el tema Victoire-Teddy. Con cuidadito! Vamos a ver cómo se las arreglan (estoy pensando en dedicarles un fic donde obtendríais los detalles de su pelea y quizás reconciliación, ¿qué os parece?) entre familia... ¿Reviews? ¿O mejor Howlers?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	45. Partido

**Gui:** Hola! NO hace ni doce horas que publiqué, pero los reviews animan tanto! Venga, en esas no-doce-horas cinco reviews! Creo que si se explotase de felicidad, yo lo haría. Gracias mil veces a **Luromar, Veela Black, Oruguita Cullen y Nortia** (x2)! Este cap es un regalito para **Oruguita Cullen**, porque lo pediste, y porque además de reviews me mandas mil recomendaciones. Espero que te guste!

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Jotaká, quizás mi imaginación-para-disclaimers no se agotaría nunca. Sobretodo porque no los necesitaría.

* * *

**45. Partido**

Dominique está en tercero y juega al Quidditch. En noviembre jugó el primer partido del año, una leyenda: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Bien, pues por primera vez en lo que lleva jugando (año y medio), les han pateado. Pero increíblemente. Slytherin llevaba una racha de tres años increíble y este año les han parado los pies. Es verdad que desde que tío Harry jugó en Gryffindor de buscador, con tía Ginny y tío Ron, Gryffindor había ido ganando y perdiendo y ganando y perdiendo sin mucha claridad. Ravenclaw había cogido la delantera a todos al inicio de la posguerra. Pero este año, todo pintaba bien. Hoy es el partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Su amigo Jack Harrison juega de golpeador en Hufflepuff. En el partido del año anterior contra la misma casa, el niño – del curso de Vic, cierto, pero aún así – había estado apunto de tirarla de la escoba. Entonces habían comenzado una amistad que nadie se explicaba.

Dominique tiene una ganas increíbles de jugar. En los vestuarios se pone la túnica y mira al equipo. Clive McCall, compañero de Teddy, y Kim Keply, una de las mejores amigas de Victoire son los otros dos cazadores. Aaron Alerton, sexto, y Jake Baddock, quinto, son los golpeadores. Henry Fitzwilliam es el guardián y tiene unos reflejos increíbles. El buscador y capitán se llama Arthur Peakes y está en séptimo. Dominique es la más pequeña, y eso le encanta.

-¡Hufflepuff marca! El marcador va 30 a 40 a favor de Gryffindor. Weasley coge la quaffle, pasa a McCall, pero una certera bludger de Harrison se la quita limpiamente de las manos. La atrapa Quine, que evita a Keply, esquiva la bludger de Baddock se acerca a Fitzwilliam, lanza... ¡Marca! ¡Los marcadores están igualados a cuarenta!-el comentarista se llama Roger Wilde y Dominique lo conoce porque es hijo de una amiga de Hogwarts de papá, Charity Wilde. Está en Ravenclaw y no tiene preferencia alguna. O quizás prefiere que gane Hufflepuff para que Gryffindor no sea demasiado invencible.

-¡Harrison no parece haber apuntado a Weasley! ¡Venga, Jack, que todos creíamos que tenías buena puntería! ¡Gryffindor marca! Con la pobre intervención de Jack, Weasley ha marcado sin problemas... 60 a 50 a favor de Gryffindor. Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle. Quine pasa a Rushton, a Finch-Fletchey, Quine, Rushton... ¡bludger de Alerton! Este Gryffie da miedo, chicos. ¡Eh! O Peakes ha visto la snitch, o es el amago de Wronski. McMillan lo ha visto tarde, ¡Peakes la va a coger! ¡La cogió! ¡Gryffindor gana, 210 a 50! ¡Vaya diferencia de puntos!

* * *

No podéis no dejarme un mini comentario sobre esto...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	46. Simpática

**Gui:** A quién le encantaba el asaltacunas de James? Jajaja aquí viene, con Alice y los demás primos... Y bueno, los siempre adorados agradecimientos a los reviews de nagi, Veela Black y Oruguita Cullen (hei, ¿donde estáis, los demás? Vale, que está noche es Nochebuena... Y mañana Navidad...) Por si no subo mañana... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

**Disclaimer:** Algo bueno de escribir es que puedes fingir que es verano cuando en realidad es 24 de diciembre. Igual que Rowling finge que Hp es suyo cuando... es suyo.

* * *

**46. Simpática**

El verano ese año llega increíblemente rápido. Las noticias de Hogwarts son increíbles: Gryffidnor ha ganado la copa de Quidditch y la de las casas, gracias al ejemplar comportamiento de Arthur Peakes, que ha ganado el premio de servicios especiales al colegio y se va de aquí a vivir su vida de buscador mientras pueda. De la copa de las casas no se habla mucho, pero todos en la Madriguera felicitan a Niní por marcar tantos goles en los partidos. Aunque se la ve poco. Este año se han ido los "franceses" a visitar Beauxbatons. Pero parece que Vic y Teddy se han reconciliado.

James y Molly han recibido su carta de Hogwarts y Ginny y Audrey los llevan al callejón Diagon con todos sus hermanos. Allí se encuentran al profesor Longbottom, alias Neville, que está comprando muchas cosas para sus plantitas; y a Hannah Longbottom, que es la nueva dueña del Caldero Chorreante, desde hace ya unos cuantos años. Los invitan a la Madriguera a pasar una tarde.

Los Longbottom llegan con la pequeña Alice, que tiene nueve años, como Rose y Albus. Aunque no se llevan lo mejor del mundo, hace un año que no se ven, así que no pasa nada por hablar un poco. Sobretodo teniendo tanto que contar (Albus y Rose hacen magia ya, y Alice también). James se une a ellos, porque la niña le fascina.

-¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

-Ya. Porque nunca venís a casa-dice Alice.

-Ni tu a la nuestra.

Albus mira a Rose. Alice siemrpe había sido una "amiga impuesta" por sus padres, cuando iban a visitar a los Longbottom, unas seis veces al año; o cuando iban de excursión una vez al año. James y ella se llevaban muy bien, pero Albus y Rose preferían quedarse juntos y sin mezclarse con ella, ni con los otros niños, hijos de los amigos de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. El consuelo es que se tenían unos a otros.

-Chicos, vamos a jugar al quidditch-propone Molly, que también está en la Madriguera.

Organizan equipos. Albus, Rose y Alice contra James y Molly. Resulta que Alice es buena en quidditch. Y a lo mejor, hasta es maja, y todo.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! ¿Quién iba a pensar que los niños Weasley/Potter no se llevaban bien con la niña Longbottom? Nadie. Si me ha sorprendido hasta a mi... Sí, mis personajes se me van de las manos y actuan por su cuenta. Es mucho más interesante. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	47. Excursión

**Gui:** Explotemos el tema antiguos amigos... ¡Doble ración de niños no-Weasley! Y además, agradecimientos a los reviews de nagi, Nortia, Luromar y Veela Black además de FELIZ NAVIDAD a todo el mundo, sea invierno o verano. Bueno, mis cosas aparte, quizás volveréis a oír hablar de estos chicos. Aquí os los presento, aunque los niños Weasley ya los conocen...

**Disclaimer:** Rowling pasa frío en navidades, envuelta en mantas y tazas de chocolate caliente. Yo... va, yo también. Pero mi chocolate está más rico.

* * *

**47. Excursión**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny han vuelto a organizar un fin de semana de excursión por Gran Bretaña, con los amigos del colegio: Dean Thomas y su mujer Kaley, Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown, que acabaron casándose, vete tu a saber cómo, Neville Longbottom con Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil para animarla un poco, Luna Lovegood y alguno más o menos, según.

Los niños ya se conocen. Quitando que James, Albus y Lily son primos de Rose y Hugo, ya han hecho excursiones de estas. La verdad, en las primeras no se llevaban ni bien ni mal. Eran unos bebotos. Luego empezaron a hacer grupitos y excluían a unos cuantos. Hacían que se llevaban bien pero no era tan cierto. Aunque este verano, Albus y Rose se han hecho un poco más amigos de Alice Longbottom.

Jenna Finnigan está entre James y Albus. Parece que los odia a los dos, aunque cada vez se siente más atraída por el mayor. Pero no lo dice. No señor.

Kenneth Thomas es de la edad de James pero no se llevan muy bien. Por no hablar de su odio hacia Jenna, que la pobre no le ha hecho nada y Dean y Seamus se sienten un poco tristes por como se llevan sus hijos.

Los gemelos Scamander son unos bebés muy monos. Quedó claro, cuando fueron a verlos, los dos de azul y sin pendientes en los que colgar ciruelas dirigibles, que eran dos niños. Y luego está Parvati, con sus niños, Liam y Linda. No muchos saben quién es el padre de los niños, pero Lavender y Hermione están entre los que lo saben. No es una historia muy divertida, Parvati lo ha pasado muy mal además de que ahora parece odiar a su hermana. Pero los niños no lo saben, y mejor.

Liam es de la edad de Hugo y Lily, y Linda es un año mayor. Los mayores aspiraban a que tantos niños de la misma edad se llevasen bien pero míralos. Que pena.

Comparten cuarto, en una de las cabañitas del sitio donde están, pero no hay noche en la que no se oigan gritos.

-¡Que me dejes!

-Eres idiota. ¡Sal de aquí!

-Te voy a hacer un maleficio como no te estés quieto.

-Niños, ¿qué pasa aquí?

-Ha sido Kenneth. ¡Ha sido él!

-Ha empezado James.

-¡Ha pegado a Alice!

-¡Porque ella había...!

¡Que buenos son los fines de semana entre amigos!

* * *

Y como regalo de navidad os doy... ¡Un capítulo más!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	48. Nervios

**Gui:** Este es mi regalo de Navidad: el 48º capítulo. Y os lo doy a todos los que me habéis dejado un review. A todos: **TammyRS, Mitsuya Akagi, JustDanny, Weasley, Louis Talbot, Primsrose Evergreen, nagi, Veela Black, LilyLunaLupinMalfoy **también llamada** Danielle-LM, Oruguita Cullen, Marce, NatWizard, cristinaminelli, G-Annie, mikaelita-cullen, Marauders G.W, GaTiTa97, Nortia y Luromar**, hasta ahora. Además, todos los lectores anonimos que no dejen reviews.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Rowling regala cosas a sus lectores por navidad? ¿eh?

* * *

**48. Nervios**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lucy, y también el último día antes de ir a Hogwarts. La primita pequeña cumple tres años. En casa de Percy están George, Angelina y los niños, Hermione y Rose. Luego van a venir Harry, James y Teddy, que se quedarán a dormir para ir al día siguiente sin prisas a la estación de King's Cross.

Cumpleaños feliz

_Cumpleaños feliz_

_Te deseamos, Lucy_

_Cumpleaños feliz._

Lucy intenta soplar las velas, y Rose la ayuda por detrás. Luego le da un besote enorme y un regalo: una muñeca muggle preciosa. A Lucy le encanta: es su regalo favorito. Después, Rose y Hermione se tienen que ir rápido a buscar a Hugo al partido de fútbol al que le han invitado sus abuelos maternos.

James la felicita pero deja que juegue con sus cosas y va a ver qué demonios está haciendo Molly que ni siquiera ha bajado a felicitar a su hermana. Llama a su cuarto:

-¿Se puede?

-¿James? Pasa...

-¿Qué te pasa, Molly?

-¡Estoy súper nerviosa! ¡En serio! ¡Y no me hagas ninguna broma!-le paró a tiempo. Siempre sabía qué iba a hacer su primo.

-Era una broma pequeña...

-Me da igual.

-Jo, siempre me lees la mente.

-Yo no sé hacer eso. Es sólo que se te ve en la cara.

-Pues sólo lo ves tú. ¡No puedo hacerte ninguna broma! ¡Siempre me descubres!

-No es verdad.. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pintaste el pelo con pintura verde?

-¡Si! Es verdad... ¡Fue divertido! Ni siquiera te enfadaste.

-¿Por qué me iba a enfadar?

-No sé, Niní siempre se enfada.

-¡Esa fue súper guay! ¡No me podía enfadar!-se ríe.

Y James se ríe con ella. Molly ya ha olvidado sus nervios.

* * *

Y repito, Feliz Navidad. Me podéis devolver el regalo con un review. Aunque no sea en este capítulo, me haría mucha, mucha ilusión.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	49. Selección

**Gui:** Hola! Creo que los regalos vuelven buenos a la gente y a los lectores en particular... Porque hoy ha habido una ración incredibilosa de REVIEWS! Yujuu! Vasmoa a ver: **Oruguita Cullen, Veela Black, Sweet Knight, Nortia, Danielle-LM, G-Annie, Primrose Evergreen, Louis Talbot, nagi y Luromar**. La mitad, doble review! MUCHAS GRACIAS por devolverme mi regalito ^^. Me hacéis feliz. Un review es una alegría.

**Disclaimer**: En cambio un disclaimer es el infierno de las comeduras de coco... ¿Cuantas veces os he asugrado que (no) soy Rowling?

* * *

**49. Selección**

Los niños de primero ya han entrado en el Gran Comedor. Entre ellos están James y Molly, que buscan a Teddy, Fred y las francesas entre las caras de Gryffindor.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, ahí están! Esa es Vic, con Ted. Y ahí están Niní y Fred.

-Es verdad.

-Molly, tranquila.

-Ya.

La selección empieza por los alumnos de la letra A. Y Molly lo ve avanzar lentamente. Muy lentamente. Se va enterando de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Entonces llaman a James, tan rápido que ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a hacerse a la idea.

-¡Jim!

-Tranquila, Molly.

El niño corre al estrado y el sombrero lo manda a Gryffindor. Ya lo sabía. Todos los sabían. Y eso que han mirado atentos y más silenciosos que nunca al primer Potter que pisa el castillo en quince años, o más. Hijo de héroes de la guerra. ¿Cómo será eso? Molly no lo sufre tanto, si es que se sufre por eso. Su padre estuvo muy enfadado con la familia durante casi tres años. Y por eso ella se llama Molly, porque Percy se reconcilió...

-¡Weasley, Molly!

Claro, como ya ha habido unos cuantos Weasley en el colegio a nadie le sorprende tanto ver a otra comadreja pelirroja con pecas, traidores a la sangre, y con algo más de dinero, siendo Molly hija de quien es hija.

Mira a James que no ha perdido de vista a su prima en todo ese tiempo que llevan separados mientras llaman a más y más alumnos. Molly avanza, y le parece que es eterno. ¡Qué miedo tiene!

Además, el sombrero está insistiendo en mandarla a Ravenclaw, como su madre. Pero a ella no le hace ni pizca de gracia ir ahí sin James. Se está peleando con el sombrero. ¿No le dijo su madre que el sombrero tenía en cuenta sus elecciones? Quizás no era lo suficientemente valiente para ir a Gryffindor.

«¿Qué problema hay en Gryffindor?»

Gryffindor no es la mejor casa. Ravenclaw te llama con los brazos abiertos. Tienes mucha inteligencia escondida en esa cabeza. Una inteligencia sin límites...

«Pero yo quiero estar con James»

Bueno, ¿quién decide aquí?

«¡Yo! ¡Es mi futuro! No pienso ir a Ravenclaw. O Gryffindor, o me voy.»

Bueno, pues que sea...

-¡Gryffindor!

Se ve que al final había conseguido ser lo suficientemente valiente para renunciar a estudiar magia si no iba a Gryffindor. James la abraza fuerte.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Te peleabas con el Sombrero?-se ríen. Ya pasó todo.

* * *

Para los hartos de James y Molly, os traigo a la siguiente... Ya lo veréis. Quien me eche tomatazos pro poner tantos nietos en Gryffindor, que sepa que es un gen Weasley! Los que no caen en la casa han pedido el gen porque es DOMINANTE! jajaja perdón hoy estoy un poco loca. Pero si queréis que alguno de los nietos que estñan por ir a Hogwarts caiga en alguna casa de vuestra elección, solo tenéis que proponerlo en un review y yo sopesaré opciones.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	50. Castigo

**Rowling nunca sabrá lo que es tener a gente como Nortia, Nagi w, AliceInSeddieLand, G-Annie, Danielle-LM, Vindictia Black, NatWizard, Primrose Evergreen, Sweet Knight, ninjagirl, Oruguita Cullen y Veela Black. Todos tendréis mi agradecimiento eterno.**

* * *

**50. Castigo**

Harry se sorprende más que Ginny. La verdad, nunca había oído que se avisase a los padres de los castigos inflingidos a sus hijos. Quizás habría preferido no saberlo. Ginny dice que alguna vez sí que habían enviado una lechuza a casa por culpa de los gemelos. Pero no por algo tan irrelevante como es lo que ha hecho James. Si total, una bomba fétida no es para tanto, ¿verdad? A lo mejor, Hogwarts ha cambiado un poquito las reglas.

Harry se alegra de que Hogwarts tome medidas, porque James es una mezcla explosiva de los gemelos Weasley y su propio padre – aunque no le gustaría nada que se dedicase a meterse con la gente a su paso porque respira demasiado fuerte – y se siente mal por su hijo, pero por otro lado es realista y no se engaña, él hizo más cosas que esa, aunque fueran todo lo heroicas que quieras, le quitaron y dieron mil puntos muchas veces. Se acuerda que en primero aceptó el duelo de Malfoy que además ni siquiera fue, y que en vez de pelearse con el rubito encontró a Fluffy, junto con Ron, Hermione y Neville que se habían ido entrometiendo...

Así que sólo se lo mencionan en su próxima carta. Le escriben mucho, la verdad. Harry está preocupado, puede que crea firmemente que Hogwarts es el mejor sitio para estar, el más protegido y todas esas chorradas que dicen los niños y que cuando se vuelven padres dejan de sentir, pero sigue siendo su hijo.

James ni menciona su trastada. Ni siquiera menciona lo asquerosos que pueden llegar a ser los inodoros de Hogwarts y si es verdad que los alumnos son así de guarros o es que los conserjes como Filch los ensucian más cuando alguien va a lavarlos sin magia por castigo... Contesta a la carta, porque es la del sábado. Y en la carta del sábado, contesta a las de la semana. Sólo habla de que le encanta aprender magia y que sinceramente hay alumnos muy torpes en la clase de vuelo.

Y que con tantas cosas ni siquiera llega a echarlos mucho de menos. A veces sí, claro, pero es que hay un momento para todo. Pregunta que tal están Al y Lilú (a Lily la menciona bastante más) y que ha leído la nueva columna de mamá en el profeta y le ha encantado. Lo típico. Ah, y que tío Neville y él se llevan la mar de bien, aunque visita más a menudo a Hagrid. Y también...

* * *

Jaja que os parece el bromista? Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	51. Bullicio

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Ya sé que suelo actualizar por la mañana ^^ pero es que estoy "gatacarrada"(-dice la pobre que se confunde con las sílabas y además no tiene casi voz) y además era el cumple de mi primo asíque nos hemos ido por ahí a celebrarlo yujuu.. hablando de cumples, el mío es en cuatro días (cuatro capítulos yeee) os lo recordaré para que me felicitéis. Jejeje... ¿Por dónde iba? Los reviews. He vuelto a tener mil y uno. aiiis os adoro. A **NatWizard, Calanthe Ellephi, Luromar, G-Annie, Nortia, Assie Greengrass, Veela Black, , Oruguita Cullen** (¿te importa que te acorte el nuevo nombre?)**, Nagi w, Primrose Evergreen** y... ya está. ¿No es genial? Lo es.

**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuese Jotaká, le pediría a la Señora Pomfrey que me curase mi catarro.

* * *

**51. Bullicio**

Estas Navidades en la Madriguera hay gente nueva y faltan otros. Niní y Fred se han quedado en Hogwarts, porque Fred dice que va a estudiar para los TIMOS y Niní se queda con él y con su amiga Janie, y con... Con todos. Aunque a todos les apena no verlos, que hagan lo que quieran. Vivir su vida.

Vic le habla de Dominique a su hermano. Aunque Niní lo niegue, adora a Nom y casi, casi viene a la Madriguera, aunque sea para verlo. Pero al final no ha venido. Teddy está con ellos. El medio rumor de que volvían a llevarse bien está confirmado. Parece que lo que sea por lo que se pelearon se ha arreglado. Vic y Teddy son los únicos que lo saben a ciencia cierta – además de Niní – y es que Jane Black lleva casi medio año saliendo con otro. Teddy y ella eran demasiado amigos como para salir juntos.

James y Molly tienen un montón de cosas que contar. Este primer trimestre ha sido excitante. Les encantaría enseñar lo que han aprendido hacer, pero eso es ilegal hasta que cumplan diecisiete. James atemoriza un poco a Albus, su pasatiempo favorito. Le encanta ver cómo se asusta o como se pone a rabiar. El problema es que después, Ginny grita «James, no hagas rabiar a tu hermano».

Roxie se ha traído a una amiga, una vecina que también hace magia. Es hija de los dueños de una tienda de túnicas y objetos de segunda mano que está cerca de Sortilegios Weasley. Jessie se lleva bien con Albus y Rose, que también están en la Madriguera y con Alice la nueva amiga de los dos primos desde que el año pasado jugaron con ella al Quidditch y que ha venido unos días.

La casa nunca ha estado tan llena. Aunque cuando unos vienen, los otros se van, y así queda espacio para todos. Roxie y Jessie hablan de Hogwarts.

-¡Yo no pienso ir a Gryffindor!

-¿A no?

-¡No! Son demasiados Weasley allí.

-Pues Gryffindor es lo mejor-se añaden Molly y James.

-¡Para vosotros!

-Y tú, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-¡Yo a Ravenclaw! O a Hufflepuff.

-¡Hufflepuff! ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Quién querría ir a Hufflepuff?

-Mis padre son de Hufflepuff, por si te interesa.

-Mi madre también lo fue-dice Teddy.

-Ya bueno... Pero aún así, allí van los que no caben en ningún sitio.

-«Hufflepuff acogería a todos los que quisieran estudiar y trabajar duro»-cita Molly. Ser hija de Percy Weasley deja sus mellas.

-Bueno, mientras no queráis ir a Slytherin...

Siempre la misma conversación en la Madriguera. Siempre es la misma. ¿Es que no pueden elegir otro tema? No. La casa en la que caigan será lo que determine sus futuros...

* * *

Bueno, sopresita para el próximo capítulo: para aquellos que se indignaron con el tema de la capa de invisibilidad, os va a gustar. ^^ (si me dejáis muchos reviews lo subo más pronto jajaja CHANTAJE).

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	52. Mapa

**Gui:** Hola! Lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas... ¡Pronto! jaja Reviews=capítulo. Mmmm a ver qué os parece este ^^ porque es un regalito para los que se indignaron, como ya dije ayer ^^. Pero por ahora, gracias mil por sus reviews a** NatWizard, Nagi w, Oruguita Cullen (Cabra ^^), Veela Black, Jade Oh Shea y G-Annie**. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**Disclaimer**: O la magia existe o Rowling leyó el anterior disclaimer y decidió apiadarse de mi y hacer llevadero mi catarro.

* * *

**52. Mapa**

Faltan dos días para volver a Hogwarts y en la casa Potter todo el mundo está a su bola. Lily está otra vez en casa de Hugo, como siempre. Albus sabe que no tiene que molestar a James pero no sabe qué hacer... Su hermano mayor está hurgando en su baúl porque no encuentra la capa invisible. Papá y mamá estarán por ahí, haciendo algo. James está casi sudando del estrés. ¿Dónde está la maldita capa? No está nada mal, pero en fin, seguro que habría cosas mucho más útiles. Mejor va a buscar en el cuarto de sus padres.

Abre la puerta con sigilo, pero la madera cruje en los goznes. Gracias a Merlín no hay nadie dentro. Uf. Se mete debajo de la cama, en el armario, los baúles, a ver si encuentra la dichosa capa. Nada. Sólo encuentra un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Quizás luego lo use para algo.

Sale del cuarto con sigilo y cierra la puerta. Va al cuarto de Albus. Y obviamente, encuentra la capa. Lo sabía. Ese niño es un pesado. Que se quede con la capa si quiere. A cambio le tendrá que dar algo mejor. Coje la capa y se le ocurre... Coje el pergamino arrugado y saca una pluma y tinta de la mesita de Albus. Y empieza:

Querido Albus. No, nada de querido. Has robado. Una maldición caerá sobre ti, tan sigilosa como...

Pero no sigue escribiendo. Sus palabras se han ido borrando y en su lugar aparecen otras. James parpadea asombrado.

El señor Cornamenta aconseja a James que use el pergamino para fines mejores planeados y más divertidos que asustar a su hermano.

No se lo puede creer. ¿Qué es eso? Se lo guarda en el bolsillo, coge la capa y se va de allí.

Cuando Harry entra en su cuarto lo primero que nota son las sábanas arrugadas con la forma de unos pies y todo un poco desordenado. Lo segundo que nota es la falta de un pergamino viejo.

-¡James!

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está el pergamino que había aquí?

-Pensaba que era solo un pergamino.

-Así que has descubierto que no es sólo un pergamino... ¡Dámelo, renacuajo!

-Yo no...

-No me digas que no lo tienes porque ya has metido la pata. Venga si me lo das te digo que es.

James sale corriendo a por el pergamino y vuelve. Ha pensado que eso es hantaje, pero qué más dará. Su padre coge el pergamino, acerca su varita y pronuncia:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Acto seguido aparece... El Mapa del Merodeador. James se queda patidifuso mientras su padre le explica qué es y cómo se usa. Cuando ha acabado James sólo puede preguntar una cosa:

-¿Quiénes son esos genios?

-Tu abuelo y sus amigos. Sí señor, James Sirius, llevas el nombre de dos de los creadores de este mapa. Cornamenta y Canuto, por si te interesa. Y Lunático es el padre de Teddy...

-¿¡En serio! ¿Y el último?

-Esa es otra historia...

James coge el mapa que su padre se ha "olvidado" encima de la cama. La capa se la puede quedar Albus... Pero mientras espera a que vaya a Hogwarts, puede seguir usándola...

* * *

Et voilà... ¿Qué os parece la mente retorcida de James? gnegnegne (se frota las manos con risa maleefica en su gargantita) *.* ¿REVIEWS?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	53. Genial

**Gui**: Hola! A ver si os gusta este ^^ y muchas muchas muchas gracias todos (**Nagi w, NatWizard, Veela Black, Assie Greengrass, Hele807, G-Annie, Danielle-LM, Nortia, elenaweasley, Oruguita Cullen y Marauders G.W**) por los reciews... ¡Que felicidad!

**Disclaimer:**Soy una mentirosa, sigo acatarrada. Rowling se salta la ley de los magos... Todos somos humanos ^^.

* * *

**53. Genial**

La biblioteca de Hogwarts está casi vacía. En una esquina alejada, tapada de las miradas por varias estanterías, están Victoire y Teddy. Tienen una hora libre común y hablan de los cotilleos de por la mañana, de las notas, del curso de Teddy, de los profesores, y de sus redacciones de Pociones y Transformaciones.

-¿Qué opinas de lo de Dominique?

-Que no es verdad. Una cosa es que Jack Harrison esté enamorado hasta el tuétano de ella y quiera llamar su atención y otra que tu hermana esté saliendo con alguien. Sobretodo si ese alguien es Ethan Nott. ¿No le has preguntado?

-Creo que me evita. Bueno, sí le pregunté. Y me dijo «NO me hables de eso, ni se te ocurra... Voy a matar a Jack» y se fue.

-Pues problema resuelto. Harrison es imbécil. No sabe hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Qué crees que intenta?

-No sé, Vic, tu eres la chica. ¿No se supone que las chicas lo ven mejor que los chicos?

Vic se ríe. Sí, Teddy, se supone. Pero su no-primo es un caso a parte. Ella ni siquiera conoce a Jack Harrison, quitando las clases de Herbología, en la que coinciden. Porque el amigo de su hermana es de la edad de Vic. No le sorprendería nada que le gustase Dominique. Si empezaron a ser amigos cuando él le tiró una bludger, cosas más raras se habían visto...

-Bueno Teddy, tu eres más observador que yo.

-Ya, si me comparo contigo, despistada...

-No soy tan despistada.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces en serio crees que el bezoar es una piedra que causa irritación a quién la toca? ¿De verdad? ¿Te has vuelto tonta?

-¡Eh! Yo no he podido poner eso. No lo he... ¡Lo he puesto! ¡Ted! ¿Cómo no me avisas? ¡Pero si es una suma tontería! ¿Cómo he podido...?

-Eres genial-dice Teddy entre risas. Vic se sonroja un poquito. La verdad es que siempre es más despistada cuando Teddy está cerca.

* * *

Bueno, más Teddy-Vic... ¿Qué os parece?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	54. Todos

**Gui:** Para los amantes de Niní, este capítulo. Además os invito a pasaros por mi nuevo fic, Dominó, cuya protagonista es ella. Al fin terminé por publicarlo... Para más información, id allí. Bien, esto.. Tengo que agradecer con toda mi alma los reviews (mil y uno) de **Nagi w, Primrose Evergreen, Veela Black, Luromar, Primrose Darcy, G-Annie, Oruguita Cullen y NatWizard** (y también **Danielle-LM** aunque no sea un review). Muchas, muchas gracias. Por cierto, hoy es el cumple de nuestro malo malísimo favorito... ¡Lord Voldemort! (y mañana el mío, sí!)...

**Disclaimer:** Si tan solo Rowling se tomase la molestia de rellenar todas las lagunas que dejó... Yo no podría escribir esto.

* * *

**54. Todos**

Fred y Niní están juntos en el tren. La mayoría de los compartimentos aún están vacíos. Se han despertado pronto para coger los mejores sitios y se han adelantado a todos. Pronto aparece alguien por la puerta. Nott. Mira a Fred de arriba abajo y luego decide hacer como si no estuviese.

-Weasley.

-¿Nott?

-Jack Harrison lleva no sé cuanto tiempo diciendo...

-Ya, ya le he oído.

-Bien. Quería desmentirlo.

-¿En serio? Menos mal.

El chico la mira a la cara duramente, con una expresión de odio un poco confusa en los ojos. La mirada es tan penetrante que Fred se levanta.

-Oye Nott...

-Dejalo, Fred. Quédate aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Fred se queda. Obedece a su prima porque sabe que el niñato Slytherin no es rival para ella. Se pregunta de qué hablarán. La verdad entiende a Nott. Si Jack Harrison fuese diciendo por ahí lo que dice...

-Hola Fred.

-Pensando en el rey de Roma...

-¿Pensabas en mí?

-Sí, Jack, en lo que le haces a mi prima.

-¿Qué hago?

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa con ella? ¿Te gusta o algo?

Jack se queda callado. Fred ha dado en el clavo. Intenta en vano arreglar su silencio pero aparece Niní.

-Problema resuelto. ¡Jack! ¿Quieres algo?

-Nada especial.

-Pues vete.-El chico se asusta un poco. No le extraña que esté enfadada. Niní cierra la puerta del compartimiento y se sienta en frente de su primo.

-¿A que no sabes qué he averiguado?

-¿Qué?

-Que Jack Harrison va diciendo por ahí que estás saliendo con "el enamorado de Nott" para llamar tu atención. Le gustas... Si es que Niní, todos te quieren.

-No es verdad.

-Sí, mira, hasta yo.

Los dos primos se ríen.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Niní marca tendencias... jejeje

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	55. Asalto

**Gui**: Hola! Bueno, y aunque sea mi cumple (que indirecta, Gui, a veces eres demasiado...) actualizo! Tengo un mini problema sin importancia: cada vez me quedan menos capítulos! Voy a tener que escribir más.. Mañana os informo pero creo que voy a tener problema para subir durante unos días, quizás os lo arreglo de alguna manera mm lo pensaré mañana... En fin, muchas gracias a los reviews de: **Nortia, Nagi w, NatWizard, Primrose Darcy, Primrose Evergreen, Veela Black, AliceInSeddieLand**... ¡Me ayudáis a seguir!

**Disclaimer**: Rowlin no cumple años hoy. No señor. Además, ella es más vieja ^^

* * *

**55. Asalto**

A llegado una carta a la Madriguera para Roxie. Le toca ir a Hogwarts, como a todos. En cambio, desde navidades, insiste en que si cae en Gryffindor, se irá de allí. Así que todos sus primos mayores han decidido abordarla y contarle lo buena que es la casa. Incluso su hermano insiste. Pero Roxie no da su brazo a torcer. No señor.

-Mira, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, Ro. Gryffindor es la mejor, pero si quieres ser mediocre...

-¡Fred! Tu hermana puede ir a dónde quiera. Que tu estés en Gryffindor no significa que sea la mejor.

-Vic, tu también piensas que es la mejor casa.

-Para mi. Seguramente Roxie estará mucho mejor en otra. ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

-A Ravenclaw. O a Hufflepuff, con Jessie.

-Tu no vas a ir a Hufflepuff, ¿verdad, Roxie?

-James, ella elige.

-¡Pero si Hufflepuff es horrible!

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

Todos se callan de repente. Roxie tiene unos pulmones extraordinariamente grandes. A alargado tanto la a de "paz" que todos pensaban que se ahogaría.

-Chicos, os quiero mucho, en serio-añade al mirar la cara de Fred.-Pero vosotros no me vais a convencer. No. Tengo que hacer lo que me dé la gana. Y punto. Además, estoy harta de esta conversación. Siempre hablando de las casas de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no me contáis las clases? ¿Cómo son los jardines? ¿Son difíciles las clases de Transformaciones? ¿Es verdad que hay thestrals?

Fred se va. No soporta cuando su hermana se pone "sabia". Y Niní se va con él, solo por hacer lo mismo. Victoire se queda. James y Molly se han dado por vencidos. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de cómo es la niña? Cuando por la noche están casi todos en la cama, ella lo habla con Teddy, que llegó más tarde.

-Es super inteligente. Si el sombrero no la manda a Ravenclaw, lo quemo.

-Que divertida es. Pero será raro, ¿no crees? Romperá con la tradición Weasley.

-Las tradiciones están para romperse-asegura Vic. Y es en más de un sentido. Pero Teddy no tiene por qué saberlo.

* * *

Uff Vic y Teddy se definen... Roxie parece dispuesta a romper tradiciones... ¿qué más? Mañana...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	56. Rota

**Gui:** ¿Esperabáis que a Roxie la metiese en Gryffindor por ser gafe? Pues no. Jejeje, con todos ustedes: la tradición está rota! Con un agradecimiento enorme a **Nagi w, Veela Black, NatWizard, G-Annie, Danielle-LM, Primrose Darcy y Oruguita Cullen**. Por cierto, he resuelto mi problema (espero). Para subir durante cuatro días sólo necesitaré conexión a internet. El problema está en saber si tendré conexión a Internet...

**Disclaimer:** Rowling publica en libros. Si yo me quedo sin internet, no puedo publicar...

* * *

**56. Rota**

Al fin, lo que predijo Victoire se cumplió. La primera Weasley en romper la tradición es hija de dos Gryffindors, pelirroja, cierto, aunque mulata, de ojos negro en su carita morena. Tiene once años, como todos los niños que van a Hogwarts y ganas de destacar en todo. Es la segunda de su familia. Se lleva de perros con su hermano mayor y primos de su edad no hay ninguno. Ella es de enero del 2005 y la prima más cercana es seguramente Rose, que es de diciembre del mismo año. Y como todavía no tiene once años, entrará un curso más tarde. Siempre se ha juntado con vecinos y gente encontrada en el Callejón Diagon, donde vive encima de la tienda de artículos de broma de su padre.

Es extrovertida, dura e inteligente. No pierde la cabeza, ve el mundo como es, y lo juzga según lo que sabe de él, que ya es bastante. Siempre da su opinión, y no le importa lo que piensen de ella los demás. Esa manera de ser la hace atractiva a los ojos de los demás, además de que es abierta y sin escrúpulos. La conocemos bastante. Su juego favorito son los bolos, aunque sea muggle.

Roxanne Weasley entró en Hogwarts en las barcas y por el lago con Hagrid, siguió a los alumnos de su curso hasta el Gran Comedor. Se puso a la cola y esperó pacientemente a que se acabara la lista de alumnos para que la llamasen. Se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y ni siquiera tuvo que pelearse con él para conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Y la tradición Weasley quedó rota. Porque tampoco tiene pecas, ni túnicas de segunda mano. Y el pelirrojo, a veces ni se nota.

* * *

Y ahí respondo a la duda de ¿Roxie es pelirroja? Que sí y que no. Es que es mulata y pelirroja, asique la mezca es extraña...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	57. Admitirlo

**Gui: Nortia, G-Annie, Primrose Darcy, Nagi w, Veela Black, NatWizard, Assie Greengrass**... ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Ayer no pude subir nada pero es que estoy de viaje, así que hoy subo dos y manñana intentare subir otra. A partir del jueves me tendréis de nuevo con vosotras... ¡ Pero eso no impide dejar reviews!

**Disclaimer**: ¿Quién en su sano juicio sigue pensando que podria ser Jotaká?

* * *

**57. Admitirlo**

Victoire se pasea por Hogwarts. Hace dos días que ella y toda la tropa volvieron de La Madriguera para pasar las Navidades. Y ahora se siente sola de nuevo. No es que Kim, Magda o Carol hayan decidido dejar de ser sus amigas, ni que Niní no le dirija la palabra, cosas que no han ocurrido. Es que lleva un trimestre entero sin Ted y al volver a verlo... Bueno, le ha echado mucho de menos. Y ahora vuelve a estar en Hogwarts. Sin él.

Además, está en séptimo y hay muchos (demasiados) deberes, exámenes y esas cosas. Ya veía el año pasado que Teddy se quedaba mucho (demasiado) tiempo estudiando, pero ella no le había dado mucha importancia. Hasta ahora. Porque ahora, lo único que consigue cuando intenta estudiar es acordarse de la Nochebuena en la Madriguera. Todos cantando villancicos y esas cosas. Ella sentada en las rodillas de Teddy todos intentando no escuchar a Celestina Warbeck, cantante que la abuela Molly se encargó de grabar en su día con uno de esos aparatos muggles que tanto han servido y que le regaló su marido y que resonaba por el salón.

Recuerda la nochevieja, todos despidiendo el año, levantando el pie derecho, junto con Teddy, que la sujetaba para que no cayese al suelo. Y la comida de Año Nuevo en casa de Andrómeda, que había querido preparar un buen primer almuerzo del año. Teddy se había sentado a su lado para"verificar que no me envenenen a mi Vic". Y había sonado tan bonito...

¿Cómo se llamaba la serpiente esa que nacía en las chimeneas y que ponía huevos de fuego? Teddy la había acompañado hasta casa... Había que añadir acónito... ¿o era luparia? No, era lo mismo. Además, los había llevado todos a la estación de King's Cross. Victoire sacude la cabeza. ¡No puede seguir así! ¿Qué le pasa con Ted? Es su primo, ¿verdad? Bueno, técnicamente, no es su primo. No tienen sangre en común (bueno, la sangre Black). Pero no es muy cercana. Entonces, no pasa nada. Realmente es hora de admitirlo, Vic. Te gusta tu no-primo.

* * *

jejeje ¿y ahora que haceis? Que suerte que vaya a subir dos capitulos...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	58. Paciencia

**Gui:** lo dicho.

**Disclaimer**: de un capitulo para el otro no me ha dado tiempo a hacerme la cirugia...

* * *

**58. Paciencia**

La pequeña Lucy tiene cinco años y medio. Su hermana Molly tiene catorce años y en dos día volverá a casa para pasar las vacaciones de Pascua. Lucy no cabe en sí de impaciencia. Papá ya le ha dicho que Molly vendrá, que no se preocupe. Mamá le ha repetido mil veces que se esté tranquila, que cuando llegue su hermana ya podrá jugar con ella todo lo que quiera. Pero es que quiere verla ya, ya, ya. ¡Es que es su hermana mayor!

Lily Luna también quiere que lleguen ya las vacaciones de Pascua. Aunque Albus esté con ella, cosa que no está mal, quiere ver a James. Porque hace mucho que no le ve. Además, siempre pasa lo mismo. Siempre cuando llega juega con ella. Pero cuando se va, hacía mucho que se había hartado. Así que ella quiere que empiecen las vacaciones pero que el tiempo se pare ahí. Albus parece que no echa tanto de menos a su hermano. Pero sí que está impaciente por algo: que llegue el verano, la carta de Hogwarts y sobretodo poder ir al colegio de Magia.

Hugo y Rose todavía no se han separado. Si ellos esperan que llegue ya Pascua es para ver a los primos. Porque siempre es muy divertido juntarse con esos bichos raros familia tuya, con los que no te juntarías si no llevaseis la misma sangre... En cambio, en la playa y el Refugio, el pequeño Louis, o Nom, para los amigos y las hermanas, está más nervioso que de costumbre. Siempre fue un chico un poco raro, pero muy interesante. La verdad, aunque sus hermanas tengan algo de tortura, nunca está bien separarse mucho tiempo de la familia. Y menos mal que estas Navidades Niní si que vino a casa. Porque el año pasado no vino.

Otro chico está impaciente por que lleguen los que cursan en Hogwarts, pero no es de los pequeños. Vive con su abuela mientras intenta estudiar en el Ministerio (quiere ser auror, como su padrino). Teddy quiere ver a sus no-primos, sí, se lo pasa bien cuando están ahí todos esos enanos. Pero si le pregunta a la abuela qué hora es cada tres minutos es porque a las ocho llega el tren de Hogwarts con una pelirroja tátara nieta de una veela que lo vuelve literalmente loco. Y lleva tres meses sin verla.

* * *

Ahora si que me vais a matar... Pero bueno, asi comprobamos que los dos se quieren jeje.

**Gui  
SdlN**


	59. Varitas

59. Varitas

Al fin llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. Para Albus y para Rose. Están muy ilusionados. Ya es verano, han vuelto todos los hermanos y primos mayores y sólo quieren una cosa: comprar varitas, pergaminos, calderos, túnicas, libros, lechuzas, gatos, sapos o ratas... ¡Todo! El callejón Diagón es hoy más mágico de lo que lo ha sido nunca. Albus nunca había pisado la tienda Ollivander's. Hay un señor muy viejo y otro que no lo es tanto. El joven atiende a Rose y el viejo lo atiende a él. Papá y mamá no están en la tienda. Han dicho que con Ollivander hay que hablar uno solo.

El hombre viejo lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-No sabía cuando vendrías, muchacho. Me has recordado otras épocas y otros magos. Parece que fue ayer cuando tu padre entró por esa puerta y destrozó media tienda antes de que yo diera con la varita adecuada. Si hay algo que no olvidaré nunca en la vida son las dos varitas gemelas... Pero vamos a ver, tú necesitas algo nuevo y sin problemas de fabricación... Veamos, veamos.

Albus lo mira extrañado. No ha entendido nada de lo que ha dicho el mago. Sólo quiere que le dé ya su varita. Aparece con una cajita desde la trastienda y mira a Rose, a la que el mago joven le ha dado una varita. La sacude y los dos tenderos pegan un grito.

-¡Esa no! Dale vid. Madera de vid, como su madre. Quizás se parezca más. Y esto para ti, Potter.

Albus coge la varita que le entrega con la mano. Parece echa a medida, sólo para él. Cuando la coge, siente que es verdad, es mago.

-Esa es perfecta, señor Potter. Veintisiete centímetros, flexible, acebo y nervios de dragón. Sí señor. Seorita Weasley, tome esa varita.

Rose parece un poco asustada por si los dos fabricantes vuelven a chillar. Pero parece que esta vez han elegido mejor. Se queda con su nueva varita.

Cuando salen a la calle, se encuentran con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Albus no sabe si preguntarle a su padre qué es lo que dijo el señor Ollivander o guardarlo como un secreto. Bueno, lo pensará más tarde. El callejón Diagon hierve de magia y vida.


	60. Beso

**¡Sesenta! ¿Quién lo diría, visto lo poco que me parezco a Rowling? Bueno, como solo han pasado dos minutos desde que publiqué, os agradezco a todos que hayáis dejado un review y os concedo que era imposible adivinar lo que pasaría. Mandadme todo lo que queráis y no os dejéis engañar por el titulo (^^)...**

* * *

**60. Beso**

Alrededor de la Madriguera, el campo es espeso y no se ve bien a través de él. Es un buen sitio para dar un paseo, sin muggles del pueblo ni nada de nada. Vic y Ted llevan todo el verano dando vueltas por ahí. Cuando Vic acabó su séptimo curso y se despidió de Hogwarts con el corazón en un puño, Teddy estaba ahí para consolarla. No pisaremos Hogwarts por algún tiempo, pero estamos juntos.

El otro día fueron al pueblo, se encontraron a una panda de chicos que intentó molestarlos ("¿eh, parejita, que hacéis por aquí los dos solos?") aunque no lo consiguió porque Teddy es rápido con la varita, mayor de edad y hechizos desvanecedores detrás de una esquina oscura. Así no los molestan. Pero lo de "eh, parejita" lo oyeron los dos y la verdad, no han dejado de pensarlo. No estaría mal... Pero los dos piensan que el otro no los ve así. Ilusos.

Ahora, vuelven a la Madriguera corriendo porque se ha puesto a llover y Teddy no ha mencionado los hechizos impermeabilizantes. No todo es magia en este mundo. El campo está encharcado y para llegar a la Madriguera tendrían que meter los pies en el barro hasta los tobillos, como poco.

-¿Por dónde vamos?-pregunta Vic.

-No lo sé. Podemos pasar por el barro.

-A ver quién se hunde antes...

-Cierto. Si quieres te llevo en brazos.

-¡Ted! No, te hundirías tú mucho antes. Además, ya estoy llena de barro y agua. Debo de estar horrible.

-Mojada estás más guapa.

Silencio sepulcral. Sólo se oye la lluvia caer. Pareciera que los dos están pensando cómo llegar a la luz que se ve a lo lejos que es la Madriguera. Pero ninguno piensa en eso. Teddy se siente estúpido por haberle dicho eso. Victoire no se lo puede creer. Pero no se pueden quedar ahí todo el rato.

-Ven, vamos por el barro, aunque sea-dice Victoire. Teddy la sigue, intentando no pensar en lo que ha salido de sus labios hace tres segundos sin querer. Creía que sólo lo había pensado.

Chof. Splash. Sólo suena la naturaleza a su alrededor. Van buscando los sitios menos mojados, dados de la mano. En un momento, llegan a un caminito de rocas.

-Que gusto pisar suelo duro-comenta Vic. No sabe qué decir y el silencio se está volviendo incómodo.

-Oye Vic...

-¿Sí?

Teddy no se atreve a hacer nada. No sabe qué decir. Pero si hay algo que sabe: tiene que decírselo. No sabe cómo ni por qué pero tiene que ser ahora. Mira sus mechones de pelo pegados a la cara y las gotas de lluvia en sus pestañas. Se concentra en sus pestañas, porque le vuelven loco y sólo loco conseguirá decirlo. No, en realidad, no puede decirlo. Sólo la besa.

* * *

Más largo para más... no sé. La verdad, me a salido un poco curioso, tanto por aquí y por acá que mi pastelosa imaginación lo ha traducido todo más rudo de lo que yo me esperaba, asíque si os mata el azucar, espero que no lo sea demasiado. ¡Reviews!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	61. Bombazo

**Gui:** He aquí, lo siempre esperado... ¡El epílogo de Rowling! ¿Quién no se moría por verlo? Yo sí me moría por escribirlo. No sé como habrá salido. Os remito, con este capitulo, al fic de **Primrose Evergreen** Como una locomotora si os gusta el Teddy-Vic, si os gusta el epílogo, y si queréis ver algo con más sentido que esto. Porque seguramente me equivocara yo con las fechas y Vic todavía iba a Hogwarts en el epílogo, pero os he contado una historia que cuela a la perfección, ya me diréis, en reviews ^^. Hablando de reveiws, gracias gracias a **Nagi w, G-Annie, Primrose Darcy, Veela Black, NatWizard, Primrose Evergreen y Androlupa**. Después de aquella sugerencia de JustDanny de los 150 drabbles, me viene la siguiente: no parar hasta una cuarta generación. ¿Qué me decís? Socorro, me dolerán las manos ^^. Os dejo en paz:

**Discalimer:** Me he alisado el pelo, a ver si mi color cuela como rubio y parezco Rowling. ¿Hay algun tratamiento de envejecimiento?

* * *

**61. Bombazo**

La estación está abarrotada este uno de septiembre. Aunque es curioso porque hay grupos de gente que aparecen y desaparecen. Los andenes nueve y diez se llenan y vacían poco a poco. Y es que los magos corren a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los Potter han llegado con los Weasley Granger. Hugo y Lily están juntos. Tienen muchas ganas de ir al colegio Hogwarts. Quieren ir ya, ahora, con sus hermanos. Hermanos que están más nerviosos que yo que sé. Sobretodo Albus, que tiene mucho miedo de caer en Slytherin. James está acostumbrado al barullo previo a subir al tren y corre a buscar a alguien. A Molly, o a Fab, su amigo de toda la vida (tres años) o a alguien. Sabe también – se ha informado – que este curso también llega Alice Longbottom a Hogwarts. Este verano no se vieron en ninguna excursión. Tiene ganas de verla. Pero supone que irá con el profesor Longbottom o algo así. No conoce a ningún hijo de profesor y quiere descubrir ese tipo de persona.

Allí a lo lejos hay dos enrollándose. No, espera. ¡Pero si es Teddy! ¿Tiene novia? Oh... Venga ya. No puede ser. ¡Pero si es Victoire!

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?-les pregunta. Así, sin más. No es que estén haciendo nada intimo. Están en mitad de un andén.

-¡James! Lárgate.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Me estoy despidiendo.

Claro. Se están despidiendo. Porque Teddy ha pasado dos días en el Refugio ya que su abuela estaba con una amiga que está enferma. Y ahora, se iba a ir con los Potter. ¡Pero si seguramente se volverían a ver en dos días!

Esto es algo que no puede callarse. Corre, dan igual los demás, ya los buscarás luego. Tienes que contarlo a la familia. Pero se ve que les parece completamente normal. O ya estaban enterados. Además, Lily opina que deberían casarse. Está loca. ¡Pero si son primos! Bueno, casi. La indignación se le pasa rápido. Cualquier ocasión para meterse con Albus es buena. Si es que se asusta con cualquier cosa. ¡Estupendo!

Sube al tren de un salto y corre por el pasillo, a ver dónde está Molly.

-¡James!¡James!

-¡Molly! ¿A qué no sabes quiénes se estaban dando el lote?

-¿Quién?

-¡Victoire y Teddy!

-¡Ah! Lo sabía. En La Madriguera parecían muy acaramelados, ¡ja! Lo sabía.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Molly me cae bien. Creo que es su abuela fijo. Vamos, que se parece. Con un toque Percy insoportablemente adorable. Mmmm eso lo tengo que explotar.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	62. Tour

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Bueno, me estoy quedando sin viñetas, no pasa nada, no tengo tiempo! jaja bah, mientras dejéis reviews sere feliz. Bien vamos a ver. Gracias mil a** NatWizard, G-Annie, Primrose Evergreen, Veela Black, Primrose Darcy, Nagi w, Oruguita Cullen y Nortia** por sus reviews! Segundo, este capitulo va para **Veela Black**, por todos sus reviews, por dar la idea... Por todo!

**Disclaimer**: El dia que Rowling se quede sin ideas, la suplantaré.

* * *

**62. Tour**

Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts. Este año, hay nuevos alumnos a los que mirar por los pasillos. Hijos de héroes de la guerra. Y una hija de profesor, cosa insólita, también hija de héroe de guerra. Es el mismo, de hecho. Se llama Alice Longbottom. A caído en Gryffindor, como su padre. Su madre estuvo en Hufflepuff, y ella quería ir ahí. Le hacía ilusión. Pero cuando el sombrero le propuso ir a Gryffindor le pareció increíble y ni se negó. Además, allí la acogió toda la casa, y en especial James Potter, hijo de amigos de la familia, que le tiene especial cariño. Y ella le aprecia mucho.

Comparte habitación de chicas con otra hija de los héroes de guerra. En este caso, la niña se llama Rose Weasley, tiene una mata de pelo enmarañado y rojizo, aunque en su familia no parezca pelirroja, vistos los tonos naranja zanahoria y rojo bermellón que hay. Las dos no se llevan mal, de hecho, se llevan bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que son amigas impuestas. Rose está contenta en Gryffindor, o eso dice ella. Es un modelo de chica.

Su primo Albus Potter es otro de los que hay que parar a mirarse si te lo cruzas en un pasillo. Porque es hijo de Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió-y-molestó-a-Voldemort-hasta-matarle-cosa-que-resume-sus-hazañas-más-o-menos. Ya, habían conocido todos al alardeante, bromista y bien echada la bronca James Potter. Pero Albus es más reservado. Más como su padre y menos como sus tíos y abuelo. Además de que es la cosa insólita de Hogwarts. No es el primer Weasley que rompe la tradición, Roxanne Weasley está en Ravenclaw. Pero lo suyo en un bombazo.

Es compañero de habitación de Scorpius Malfoy, sangre purísima, no me toques. Y Scorpius no ha roto tradiciones. Lo que implica, por silogismo, que Albus está en Slytherin. Vete tu a saber cómo ha llegado allí, si tenía la opción de elegir. ¿No le pareció tan mal? Su hermano le había metido miedo hasta saciarse de esas serpientes, su padre le había dicho que podía elegir su casa. Pero le había dicho que no era un problema, si iba a Slytherin. Quizás quiso probar. Quien sabe.

Su hermano no le habla. Para rematar que lo considera un traidor se ha llevado a Rose y a Alice a hacer un tour por Hogwarts. Les enseña de todo, incluso uno de los siete u ocho pasadizos (tiene el mapa del merodeador – y menos mal que le dio la capa a Albus en el tren, que si no, se la habría quedado, de haber sabido dónde quedaría –). La verdad, le encanta hacer de hermano mayor, y hasta que llegue Lily a Hogwarts, aprovecha con las demás niñas adorables. En el sauce boxeador, Alice se asusta un poco. Pero con James al lado, uno se siente protegido. Cuando vuelven a la Sala Común las niñas no caben en sí de gozo. Se han encontrado a Albus por el camino. Rose le sigue hablando, no como James. De hecho, Rose admira a su primo. Siempre le ha querido mucho, y ni siquiera el tour de James consiguen que ella deje de pensar que Albus podría ir a Gryffindor solo por haber ido a Slytherin. Vamos, que ha sido muy valiente y espera que no lo pase demasiado mal...

* * *

Bueno, apostamos por los capis un poquito mas largos? Ahora en vez de 600 van 700 palabras... No sé quizás me enrollo más que de costumbre...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	63. Caos

**Gui**: Aquí llego con más cositas de estos primos. Os gusta el caos familiar? Entonces os gustará. Bueno, cumpliendo, agradezco sus reviews a **NatWizard, laylita02, Veela Black, Nortia, Oruguita Cullen, Primrose Darcy, Primrose Evergreen y Jade O Shea**. Por cierto, chicas, se me olvidó comentar algo en el capítulo anterior, que habría sido el ideal, pero para rompedores de reglas, quienes están hartos del tipico fic tercera generación, con rivalidades entre Malfoy, Potter y Weasley, y esas cosas... Quien quiera ver algo insólito, le remito a La Revolución de la Rosa de **NatWizard**, rreadora estupenda y muy buena escritora. Os lo dejo!

**Discalimer:** Este sitio es estupendo, para gente estupendamente nada famosa.

* * *

**63. Caos**

En casa de los Potter, hay una cena copiosa y amigable. Han invitado a Teddy Lupin, que sigue saliendo con Victoire, y ahora se ven más que a menudo. Bueno, están todos los Potter: Harry, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily. Los hijos mayores han vuelto después de un trimestre en Hogwarts. Albus opina que el colegio no está nada mal y se le ha subido a la cabeza eso de ser la oveja negra de la familia. Va encantado con su personalidad cada vez más Slytherin, astuto y calculador, entre la marabunta de pelirrojos (porque él no es pelirrojo). En casa se lo tomaron mejor que James. Papá y mamá ya habían dicho que no pasaba nada.

Hablando de la fiesta. Está Hermione, con Rose solamente. Ha venido Parvati Patil, con Liam y Linda, y su nuevo novio (muggle, pero más encantador. Y no ha cometido el error de esconderle que es bruja. Así fue como muchas parejas fueron al traste). Están todos sentados a la mesa. En la cabecera, Harry. A su lado derecho Ginny, seguida de Hermione, Rose, James y Linda. Frente a ella, está Liam. A su lado, y volviendo a la cabecera, están Lily, Albus, Teddy y Parvati, que cae a la izquierda de Harry.

La mesa está muy bien colocada. Niños al fondo y mayores juntos. Harry, Ginni, Hermione, Parvati y muy a menudo Teddy, hablan de las cosas interesantes que ocurren e interesan cuando te vuelves mayor. Los niños han hecho sus grupos. Albus y Rose están en frente del otro y hablan animadamente de Hogwarts. Liam y Lily están al lado, y el chico intenta que ella le aprecie un poco. James habla con Linda, como buenos y formales conocidos que se llevan muchos años y nunca han hablado juntos con soltura.

-¿Alguien quiere ensalada?

-¡Yo!

-¡Y yo!

-Pásadla para acá y ya sirvo yo.

-Gracias James.

-¿Lily, tú quieres mayonesa?

-Gracias Liam.

-Pues dejame que te diga que si hemos ganado el partido de quidditch, tampoco es para enfadarse cada vez que sale el tema, Al. Es que está Dominique.

-Ethan Nott tiene un problema cuando se le acerca Niní. Deja de parar quaffles.

-Preséntate tú.

-¡Estoy en primero!

-Pues yo no creo que eso haya que verlo así. Teddy puede hacerlo perfectamente, aunque yo creo que te falta algo de seguridad.

-¡Piésalo! ¡En ocultación eres perfecto! Y dejame que te diga que Tonks (tu madre) dijo que aprobó el examen de auror gracias a los disfraces, porque era una patosa.

-Sí, siempre tiraba el paragüero de pierna de trol.

-Mira que era feo.

-¿Dónde hay pan?

-Lily, levántate a buscarlo en vez de gritar.

-No, espera Lily, ya voy yo.

Es un caos comer entre amigos. Es un caos muy divertido.

* * *

Va, mucho diálogo. Pero es genial. ¿No es genial? Os enteráis de mucha cosa por aquí...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	64. Futuro

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Bueno, ha empezado el trabajo! Quiero decir: ha vuelto la rutina-sin-tiempo-libre. Pero visto que hoy estoy publicando, será llevable, digo yo. Eso espero. Sabed: si no publico en días seguidos, tenéis derecho a pedirme dos. Pero a ver cuando acaba esto! ¿75 es un numero redondo y bonito para acabar? No sé. Me lo tengo que pensar. Pero con todo, muchas muchas gracias por los reviews de **Kitte-catte**(o** Tita**, que deja reviews desde mi propia cuenta...)**, NatWizard, Primrose Darcy, Nortia, Primrose Evegreen, G-Annie, Veela Black, Oruguita Cullen, Nagi w, Karkinos, Malfoy-son y Mitsuya Akagi**. Cada vez se añade más gente y dejáis más reviews! No sabéis que feliz soy.  
Capitulo dedicado a **Primrose Evergreen**, que pidió un poco de Dominique adivinando lo que tenía preparado.

**Disclaimer:** la fama no hace la felicidad. Si soy feliz, no soy famosa. Si no soy famosa, no soy Rowling. Simple y claro.

* * *

**64. Futuro**

Fred cursa ya séptimo curso y Niní se lo hace notar un día en la biblioteca.

-El año que viene te vas.

-Sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quedarme en la tienda.

-Pero si a ti no te gusta. Llevas trabajando allí desde que naciste. Déjasela a Roxie.

-No, tengo que trabajar en la tienda. Papá y Ron cuentan conmigo.

-Pero tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras. Vamos a ver, ¿tu no querías estudiar medimagia?

-Bueno... Es que...

-¡Es que nada! Tú te vas a San Mungo y te informas.

-Hay una escuela en Irlanda.

-¡Ves como si quieres! Hasta te has informado.

-Niní, eres insoportable.

-Victoire se ha metido en el Ministerio con una facilidad increíble. Mucho más rápido que Teddy, según parece. Ya están los dos acaramelados, que si en casa de Meda, que si en el Refugio, que si en el Ministerio... Ellos han hecho lo que querían. Vete a Irlanda. Te obligo.

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Yo no sé nada, me lo tengo que pensar.

-En un mes eres mayor de edad.

-Cállate. No me lo recuerdes. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Fred no quiere saber nada. Niní no insiste mucho más. Le apena mucho tener que separarse de su primo. Llevan toda la vida juntos. Pero piensa que no siempre estarán juntos. Mejor ir acostumbrándose. A ella le gustaría hacer prácticas en la tienda de tío George para terminar de decidirse. Fred cree que tiene que ir allí, por tradición, porque sí. Porque no sabe cómo le dice uno a George Weasley que la tienda de broma no le atrae nada de nada. Pero es verdad, él quiere ver tentáculos saliéndole a alguien de la cara. Y arreglarlo.

-Lo dejamos en que vas a Irlanda, Fred, porque si no, ¿quién me va a curar cuando me caiga de la escoba?

-¡Venga! Tienes que seguir con el Quidditch, Niní. ¡Eres la mejor! ¿No has visto cómo te tienen todos miedo? Hasta Nott.

-Lo de Nott no es porque yo sea buena.

-¿Y eso? No me has contado nada de eso.

-Bueno, qué, ¿vas a Irlanda?

A Niní se le da muy bien cambiar de tema.

* * *

Et voilà... ¿Qué os parece Niní? Es un exitazo de chica y ni se da cuenta. ¿Quién no se ha pasado por Dominó (auto-publicidad descarada)?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	65. Pretendiente

**Gui**: ¿Quién no echaba de menos un poco de Molly? Aquí está, la hija de Percy, Bueno, la vuelta a la rutina s nota en todo, pero yo, como buena rebelde estoy subiendo en vez de hacer los deberes... Mmm no se lo digáis a nadie. Gracias a los reviews de **Veela Black, G-Annie, NatWizard y Primrose Evergreen**.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling ya no tiene deberes... Que suerte. ¿O los tiene?

* * *

**65. Pretendiente**

Molly y James ya están en tercero. Y hay un montón de Weasleys en Hogwarts. Se divierten contándolos para impresionar un poco al nuevo pretendiente de Molly. El chico en cuestión se llama Kyle McKey, está en Gryffindor, cuarto. Los dos primos han estado estudiándolo antes de la conversación que tiene lugar. Todo empezó porque el chico llevaba dos semanas detrás de Molly, que si te llevo la mochila, que si quieres más zumo, y oye, no tienes ningún problema en las clases, que te pueda ayudar y si vienes a Hogsmeade (pueblo que Molly y James ya conocían, por mucho que no puedan ir hasta tercero).

-El de la izquierda. El rubito que está hablando con Leah. Ah, no, se ha ido. Ahora está pidiéndole algo a la niña que lleva una especie de capa azul que está sentada a tres asientos de Roxie. Que si, en la mesa Raven. ¿Lo ves?

-¿El que se va por la puerta? ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

-Kyle McKey.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?

-Un pesado. Pero es mono. Y simpático. Pero un pesado.

-Para estas cosas siempre viene mejor... Bueno, no podemos. Hablaré con él como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡James!

-¿Qué, te da vergüenza?

Al final no hizo falta. El chico fue a hablar con James por su propio pie. Así, preguntando si él también era uno de los primos Weasley, aunque tenga otro apellido. Pues si. El año pasado se graduó Victoire, la mayor de los primos. En séptimo, Fred Weasley. El mulato que está sentado casi en la cabecera de la mesa Gryffie. Frente a él, Dominique Weasley. Sexto, cazadora. Ningún guardián se le resiste. Él y Molly son los siguientes. En Ravenclaw, Roxanne Weasley, también es mulata. Si, esa es. Rose Weasley. Primero y de las más listas. Y bueno, Albus Potter, Slytherin (James tiene que sacarle partido a eso). Astuto como nadie. Te puede conseguir muchas cosas, desde una novia, hasta una cerveza de mantequilla. Sabe cómo y por dónde moverse. No hay quién le pille.

-Los chopocientos Weasley-exclama el chico.

-Porque todavía no han entrado todos a Hogwarts.

-Y oye, sabes si Molly...

Ya sale el tema del que todos quieren hablar. Molly no está con ellos, y es mejor. James sabe sacarle al chico lo que quiere de su prima protegida y adorada. Luego tiene que hablar con ella. ¿Tú que opinas? Molly no sabe si quiere algo con ese chico. No lo tiene claro. Que espere. Lo pensará más tarde.

* * *

Bueno, Molly y James, son codiciados... ¿Qué me decís?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	66. Celestino

**Gui:** Hola a todos! asesinadme porque ayer no subi pero no tuve tiempo ni de dormir que ya tenía que levantarme (exagerando para arriba...). Aun asi, he tenido reviews amados hasta el infinito y más allá de **NatWizard, Oruguita Cullen, G-Annie, Marce, Nagi w, Primrose Darcy, Primrose Evergreen, , Nortia, Veela Black y viole weasllen.** Hoy os subo dos, porque además, adoro estos dos capitulos... y quiero saber qué opinais porque quizas mañana no actualice hasta... muy muy muy tarde o el día siguiente.

**Disclaimer:** Me he encontrado a HP por la calle y cuando le he preguntado que si quería ser mío, no ha opuesto resistencia.

* * *

**66. Celestino**

Se acaba el primer año de Albus y Rose. Y Alice. Los tres están en el tren, encantados con la sensación del primer año. Están las dos niñas sentadas juntas en un compartimiento con sus compañeras de cuarto. Una tal Agnes, y otra que se llama Mary. Por el pasillo llega Scorpius Malfoy. Está buscando a "ese asquerosamente impredecible de Potter". Abre la puerta de golpe. Rose ni se inmuta. En cambio Alice se ha tirado el zumo de calabaza encima.

-¡Malfoy!

-Avisa, ¿quieres?

-Tienen razón, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Encontrar de una maldita vez a tu primo, Weasley.

-Pues aquí no está. Te bastaba con mirar por el cristal de la puerta. Deja de molestar.

Rose le cierra la puerta en las narices. Muchas veces impone. Scorpius no le cae mal. De hecho, le cae bastante bien. Pero él se mezcla con la chusma necesaria. O por lo menos eso aparenta, porque alguna vez en la biblioteca sí que se ha sentado con Rose pro falta de Albus.

Y hablando de Albus, sigue desaparecido. A saber qué le ha hecho ahora a su no-está-claro-que-sea-amigo. Ah. Scorpius ha encontrado a su presa. El único problema (que ahora que lo piensa, es bastante grande) es que está con su hermano, en su compartimiento de matones Gryffies. James Potter, Neo Evers, Kyle McKey, Molly Weasley y Leah Lockhart (que es sobrina de Gilderoy Lockhart, un hombre que sigue en San Mungo, pero eso Scorpius no lo sabe).

Como buen Slytherin, idea un plan para sacar de allí a su no-tan-amigo Albus. Primero, se aparta del alcance de vista del compartimiento en cuestión. Hay que tener en cuenta que tiene once o doce años y no tiene tantas buenas ideas.

-¡Albus Severus Potter!-si algo tiene que sea bueno, el niño Malfoy imita muy bien la voz de Rose Weasley.

Como había ideado, el chico en cuestión se asoma al pasillo aterrorizado. Y entonces, Scorpius tira de él y se lo lleva de allí lo antes posible.

-¡Scorpius! ¿Eras tú? Creí que era Rosie. Me has asustado, Malfoy.

-Oye, Potter. Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí. Me explicas ahora mismo que has hecho con esa pesada de Zabini antes de que te asesine.

-Dijo que le gustabas. Sólo la he ayudado.

-¿Qué le has dicho, Potter? Porque no se me despega de los talones.

-Pues yo no la veo por ningún lado.-Albus mira alrededor para que parezca que dice la frase en serio.

-Mira, Al, me caes bien, ¿vale? Pero no puedo contigo cuando haces eso.

-Oye, Scorp, dijiste...

-No he dicho nada. Oye, tienes once malditos años, Potter. ¿Y ya eres una casamentera?

-Malfoy... Yo que sé, ella dice que está enamoradísima de ti. Me hacía gracia la cara que ponía.

-Lo que te hace gracia es que se me pegue.

-La verdad es que sí. Bueno, yo lo arreglo.

Este chico Potter es realmente muy pero que muy raro.

* * *

Bien, un raro, la oveja negra (o verde, ¿verdad?). Y en el siguiente, otro raro. Si lo raro en esta familia es ser normal...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	67. Francés

**Gui**: Bien, este Nom es un calco de **Bouchon**, en exagerado, asíque se lo dedico (con giño a **Miky, SdlN** si algun día lees esto). Y gracias a todos los reviews que he tenido.

**Disclaimer**: Cuando HP llevaba cinco minutos conmigo, una rubia inglesa loca me ha acusado de robárselo, pero en mi celda hay Wifi, asíque puedo seguir con esto...

* * *

**67. Francés**

Los primos franceses ya están en la Madriguera. También están los Potter y más o menos se juntan. Dominique hace de prima mayor e intenta enterarse de lo que hace James, si tiene novia... esas cosas tan embarazosas. Cuando James quiere escaquearse solo tiene que proponer jugar al Quidditch, Albus se apunta y a Victoire no le importa intentar marcar tantos. Lily también juega, aunque se le da peor.

Louis en cambio, se tira el día leyendo, o haciendo cosas raras. Siempre ha sido el rarito, porque tardó en aprender a hablar, con su mezcla de francés e inglés, porque jugaba con sus hermanas, pero prefería hacer otras cosas. En dos años entra a Hogwarts: este uno de agosto cumple nueve años y no hay quien se explique cómo lee tanto. Aprendió a leer solo y siempre acaricia y huele los libros nuevos, viejos o en edad de sobrevivir todavía mucho. Es un apasionado, lo dicen todos.

Los Potter vuelven a estar de viaje, una semana después. Están todos envidiosos de todos esos viajes. Han hablado con los Weasley Granger de hacer un crucero por el mar Mediterráneo con los primos que quieran apuntarse. Hay una empresa muggle de agencias de viajes con un complemento para magos. Pero habría que verlo para el año que viene. Dejan las ilusiones en el aire. Pero su ida deja paso a la llegada de Rose y Hugo, con sus padres.

Hugo y Lily se entrenan al quidditch. Ellos, al ser de septiembre tienen un problema con ir a Hogwarts: tendrán que esperar al uno de septiembre en el que tengan once años para ir, y eso los llena de impaciencia. Rose a veces juega con las primas mayores, pero ellas salen mucho y a veces prefiere quedarse a intentar convivir con Louis, que es casi casi de su edad (le saca tres años y nueve meses, lo ha contado, quizás es mucho...).

-Nom, ¿qué lees?

-Un libro que me ha regalado Gabo por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Está en francés?

-Sí.

Es curioso como Louis tiene un ligero acento francés cuando habla en inglés. A Rose le gusta mucho hablar con él, pero cuando no está comunicativo, no hay quien lo saque de lo que esté haciendo. Rose hecha de manos a Albus o Roxie, que son más de su edad. Se tira el verano con Victoire y la admira.

Pronto llegan Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy. Lucy es una niña de seis años y está abiertamente enamorada de Louis. O quizás es solo un capricho de niña pequeña. Le fascina ese chico raro, ausente y tan simpático. Le persigue y él la aparta siempre de un empunjoncito.

-¡Quita!

-Nom, Nom, Nom juega conmigo porfa plis.

-Ay, Lucy, luego.

-¡Luego prometeme que lo harás!

-No te prometo nada.

-Nooom...

-Lucy, deja a Nom en paz. Venga ven conmigo-Molly ha venido a salvar a su primo. Louis la mira y articula _gracias _sin hacer ningún sonido.

Molly y Nom tienen una relación extraña: Molly siempre bromea e intenta darle un beso en la mejilla a Nom, solo porque sabe que no le gusta nada. Y él, de vez en cuando, le cuenta y le ensaña todo eso que le fascina. Molly escucha atenta y se siente afortunada de que el fracesito le cuente tantas cosas. A veces accede a jugar con él a esas cosas de chicos, porque, quitando a Hugo, ahora no hay muchos chicos en la Madriguera.

* * *

Y mañana más... ¿Qué os ha parecido?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	68. Divertidos

**Gui:** Hola a todos! En primer lugar quería agradecer los reviews de **, G-Annie, Nortia, NatWizard, Veela Black y Nagi w**. En segundo lugar, quería dedicarle el capitulo a **Nortia** porque echaba de menos, con razon, a Hugo y a Lily. Y en tercer lugar, os dejo con el capitulo. Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**68. Divertidos**

Hugo y Lily, mientras sus hermanos se divierten nuevamente en Hogwarts después de unas bonitas vacaciones de verano, esperan impacientes a que les llegue el turno de ir a ese castillo. Hacen especulaciones, cada vez que sale el tema. Lily se emociona y alarga las vocales:

-Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, iré a Gruffindor, contigo y podremos ver toodo lo que hay. Subiremos a todas las torres y a todos los sitios. Y podremos volar encima del bosque Prohibido. Y también veremos las mazmorras donde todavía se oyen los gritos de agonía de los alumnos que fueron castigados por sus fechorías.

Se nota que es hermana de James Potter II. El chico le ha contado historias de miedo o fantásticas y maravillosas del castillo y ella se ha aprendido sus frases de memoria, aunque no acaba de entender lo que dice. Hugo, en cambio, aunque impaciente, es más precavido.

-¿Cómo serán los profesores? Va a ser difícil. ¿Tú crees que conseguiremos pasar las pruebas para entrar a Gryffindor?

-Pero Hugo. A ver. ¿Es que no sabes qué hay que hacer? No. ¡Sólo hay que ponerse un sombrero y hablar con él! Y cuando vea lo valiente que soy, iré a Gryffidnor, como mi mamá y como mi papá.

-¿De veras? James dijo...

-Pero Al me lo ha contado. Porque Al siempre me cuenta la verdad. Y James siempre se ríe. Siempre hace bromas. ¡Es divertido! Pero no hay que creerle.

Harry y Ron están escondidos detrás de la puerta de casa, el pelirrojo está grabando a los niños con una cámara de video muggle pero sofisticada y de muy buena calidad que le ha regalado Hermione. Son tan divertidos, que no podían mirar sin quedarse con un recuerdo para la posteridad.

Más tarde, cuando vuelven Hermione y Ginny, los dos amigos les enseñan el vídeo. Todos se ríe.

-¡Mira que mona Lilú, con el cuento de las mazmorras!

-Seguro que eso es obra de James-dice Ginny en enterada. Conoce a su hijo mejro que a nadie.

-Parece que Lily toma el mando. Hay que decirle a Hugo que se aleje de las mujeres Weasley.

-¡Eh!

-Es verdad, Ginny. Mirate, siempre diste tanto miedo como mamá.

Todos se ríen juntos. Es tan divertido que Hermione quiere mandarle una copia del video a Rose, para que la vea. Su hija se maneja más que bien con los aparatitos tan modernos que van apareciendo en el mercado muggle. Además, seguro que le alegra el día.

Cuando Rose lo recibe en Hogwarts, está hablando con Niní. Le propone verlo juntas, a ver qué es. Las dos primas suben a la sala Común y al dormitorio de chicas. Rose siemrpe se llevó más con Victoire, pero la ausencia de esta, y la de Fred – que en octubre se va a Irlanda –, y el hecho de que Albus esté en Slytherin las está acercando.

Siempre puedes pasar una buena tarde de sábado con tu prima riendote de lo divertidos que pueden llegar a ser los niños pequeños. Y luego, puedes ir a entrenar al quidditch.

* * *

Siempre se pueden acercar más. ¿Qué os parece?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	69. Conferencia

**Gui:** Hola! Aquí os dejo para leer algo que ocurre a menudo (creedme, si me ha ocurrido, ocurre...). Pero tranquis, no os vais a aburrir tanto como yo... Con esto, doy las gracias por sus primeros... tropecientos reviews a **Sakurita Potter**, además de los reviews siemrpe esperados y amados de** NatWizard, Veela Black, laylita05, Nortia y Nagi w**. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Discalimer: **Nunca he ido a Reino Unido. De hecho, nunca crucé la Mancha...

* * *

**69. Conferencia**

Victoire está sentada en uno de los bancos de la gran sala de conferencias del Ministerio de Magia. Como buena estudiante en prácticas, ha ido a escuchar eso que ha organizado alguna estrambótica mente del ministerio. También están Teddy y Magda, una compañera de Hogwarts, que siempre quiso trabajar aquí. Victoire bosteza lenta y pausadamente. No es que se desinterese, ni que le aburra. Al principio era interesante y divertido. Pero lleva siete horas escuchando lo mismo.

A Vic empieza a dolerle la cabeza cuando acaba todo y los dejan volver a casa. Teddy propone ir a un bar muggle a tomar un café, o un helado, aunque empieza a refrescar seriamente.

Se sientan frente a frente y durante un momento no dicen nada. Tan solo miran al vacío, intentando reponerse.

-Ya sé que acabamos de vivir una experiencia traumática, Ted-dice Vic.- Pero tenemos que sobrepasarlo.

-Etaba muy mal organizado.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Tendrían que haberlo hecho mucho más corto.

-Nos tendríamos que haber quedado con la ganas.

-Sí, mejor querer saber más que tener ganas de romper nuestra vaita mágica.

-¿Qué queréis?-pregunta la camarera distraída. Teddy rezando porque no haya oído su conversación, pide lo que han decidido tomar.

Cuando les traen el pedido siguen catatónicos, mirando al frente. No pueden articular palabra, ni siquiera piensan en algo. Solo esperan a que sus cerebros vuelvan a funcionar.

Dos días después se les ha pasado. Más o menos. Más menos que más porque cuando ven a uno de los oradores de la conferencia, Teddy tira de Vic y se desaparecen juntos, no vaya a ser que al hombre le de por saludarlos y contarles más cosas de esas. Y luego se besan, como bonitos enamorados, en una esquina, o entrando en casa.

Son felices, ahora. De momento, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Tienen lo que quieren y casi ni tiempo de visitar a la abuela o acordarse de los primos y hermanos de Hogwarts. Todos están contentos de que ellos están juntos y ellos adoran estar juntos. Así que todo el mundo es feliz. Y puede que las conferencias tengan el poder mágico de acercarlos aún más contra la adversidad. Porque al fin y al cabo, tampoco fue para tanto, ¿te acuerdas?

* * *

Bueno, esto es estupendo, momentos felices también los hay fuera de Hogwarts...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	70. Manipuladora

**Si alguien me hubiese dicho que algun día llegaría a los setenta capítulos, no le habría creído. Creo que es en parte por los rreadores, como Primrose Darcy, NatWizard, Veela Black, Oruguita Cullen, Nagiw, laylita05, Malfoy-son y Sakurita Potter porque yo sola no podría. Y es que no soy Rowling.**

* * *

**70. Manipuladora**

Lucy Weasley tiene seis añitos. Es muy mona, con su pelo rojo fuego, sus mejillas encendidas de pecas, su mirada traviesa de ojos azul oscuro, azul mar... Es la pequeña de dos hermanas (la mayor, Molly, tiene quince años y va a Hogwarts), hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley, nieta de Arthur y Molly Weasley, prima de Vic, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxie, James, Albus, Lily, Rose y Hugo Weasley (o Potter) y todo eso sin contar a la parte materna. Un montón de primos, vaya. Además es la pequeña.

Cuando su padre se va por las mañanas a trabajar le de dos besazos en cada mejilla, uno en la frente y ella le cierra la puerta. Después, su madre la suele dejar en un colegio muggle en el que está aprendiendo a leer y escribir, contar y todas esas cosas. Por la tarde, la va a buscar y la deja en casa. Alguna vez que no se podía quedar, ha venido Teddy, su casi-primo.

Hay tardes en las que su padre va a buscarla. Son las tardes más divertidas, la mayoria de las veces. Sobretodo porque son escasas. Pero cuando Percy va a buscar a Lucy, van de compras juntos, ella le ayuda a comprar que si esto, que esto no. Y como premio, suele conseguir unas chuches.

-Papá, ¿me compras una de estas?

-No sé, Lu...

-Porfa papi, porfa. Nunca los he probado...

-Otro día.

-Papi, te prometo que no te pido más y luego me bañaré rapido.

-Lu...

-¡Y me iré a la cama pronto, papi!

-Bueno...

-¡Y no me lo comeré de golpe!

-Venga, deme uno de estos también.

Lucy siemrpe consigue lo que le pide a su padre. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer para convencerle. Le ha pillado por todos los lados. Cuando vuelven a casa no suele hacer lo que dijo, claro que Percy no suele recordar lo que ella le ha prometido. Es una manipulación pura y dura. Palabra que Lucy ha aprendido hace poco.

-¿Ya tienes chuches otra vez?-pregunta mamá.

-Sí. Me las ha comprado papi.

-Que suerte de padre tienes, Lu...

-¡Es que le manipulo!-dice, feliz.

-¡Le manipulas! Ja, Percy, no sabes lo que dice Lu... Estás metido en un buen lío... ¡Te manipula!

-¡Es verdad!-se queja la niña.

-Te creo hija, te creo.

A Audrey le hace mucha gracias que la que manipule a Percy Weasley sea su hija.

* * *

Hasta mañana!

Nota añadida: Vale, se me volvio a olvidar eso de actualizar... Lo subi aquí, puse los comentarios... Y no lo publiqué. Bien por mi. Os pongo dos.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	71. Hielo

**Gui:** Hola! Bueno, como os habéis enterado, soy una despistada, ¿si? Y bueno, este capi se lo dedico a **Oruguita Cullen**, o se lo agradezco, porque fue idea suya.

**Disclaimer**: No vivo, casi, no puedo con mi alma. ¿Habéis visto que bien se porta Rowling? Ah, que envidia...

* * *

**71. Hielo**

Cerca de la Madriguera hay un lago estupendo. Tiene mucho fondo y en invierno se congela un tercio (comprobado por Teddy) de ese fondo. Así no ha riesgo de que se rompa, aunque siemrpe hay que comprobarlo más de una vez. Roxie adora patinar. De hecho, adora cualquier cosa que se aleje de la magia. George le ha regalado unos patines por anticipo de su cumpleaños, que es en enero, cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts. Ella le ha dejado los viejos patines a Rose y junto con Albus se han ido a patinar. Al no patina, pero le encanta verlas hacer el tonto.

Cuando no llevan ni cinco minutos patinando, aparecen dos niños muggles, algo mayores que ellos.

-Yo me llamo Shelley y él...

-Phill. Somo mellizos.

Los mellizos son idénticos. Él lleva el pelo largo para ser un chico, pero ella lo lleva exactamente igual. Resulta que ayer fue su cumpleaños y ya que patinan desde que son pequeños, les han regalado unos patines nuevos, y los quieren dar de si, para que no les estropeen los pies luego.

-¿Qué edad habéis dicho que tenéis?

-Catorce y un día-dicen a la vez.

-¡Roxie cumple catorce en enero!-exclama Rose.-Albus y yo tenemos doce.

-Rose, tu ya tienes trece.

-¡Ay, sí!

Después de la charla, se calzan todos y al hielo. Albus tiene los viejos patines de Phill, aunque le van un poco grandes: el chico es bastante grande. No sabe patinar pero Shelley le ayuda.

Mientras patinan en circulos y los mellizos hacen demostraciones increíbles, hablan de ellos.

-Somos de Ottery-St.-Catchpole, pero nunca os habíamos visto.

-Es que sólo veraneamos aquí. Y bueno, también las Navidades y a veces Pascua-dice Al.

-Somos primos y allí viven nuestros abuelos.

-¿Ah sí?

Todos patinan, saltan, se chocan contra el hielo y se lo pasan bien. No pasan mucho por el centro del lago, no han comprobado el grosor. Pero siempre ocurre algo malo cuando uno es tan incosciente, y si nos son ellos, algo ha roto el hielo en el centro. Shelley y Al que estaban cerca, se han dado cuenta y van hacia la orilla.

-¡Phill! ¡Está roto en el centro!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que está roto!

-¡No te oigo!-el chico sigue patinando tan tranquilo.

-Mejor, que se caiga al agua-susurra su hermana.

-Prefiero que las chicas no se caigan...

-Tu tranquilo, las llamamos.

-¡Rose! ¡Roxanne! ¡Chicas! ¡Salid de ahí!

Rose se ha enterado y llama a Roxanne, pero su prima está patinando con Phill y los dos siguen sin hacerles caso.

-¡Que se caiga!-dice Shelley.

-Pero Roxie...

-Déjalos. A lo mejor el hielo no quiebra.

Pero justo cuando dice eso, Roxie se cae al hielo. No saben muy bien como ha ocurrido, parece que se ha roto un poco y ella a metido el pie en el peor sitio.

-¡Uaa!

Phill la ayuda a venir hasta la orilla.

-Al menos no os habéis caído al agua, que avisamos.

-Me parece que se ha hecho un esguince.

-Mira tu que gracia.

-Al, ve a buscar a alguien para que nos ayude. AL fin y al cabo, Fred ya está estudiando medim...cina.

-Si, Rose, voy, me quito los patines.

-Estoy bien chicos. ¡Aaah! Bueno, no tan bien.

Cuando llegan a la Madriguera la voz ha corrido que hay dos muggles, magia prohibida durante diez minutos, o más. Llegan James, Lily, Fred – que ha venido de Irlanda – Hugo, Molly y Lucy. Parece que hay demasiados.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Roxie? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Cuando se van los mellizos, le arreglan la pierna en un periquete. Luego tendrá que fingir que tiene la pierna mal... O que no se hizo nada.

* * *

Y siguiendo el consejo de Prim, capitulo largo...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	72. Londres

**Gui**: He aqui un capítulo de "fuera de Hogwarts". Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **G-Annie, -Hime, Primrose Darcy, NatWizard y Pour l'Amour de l'Art**. Os dejo con mi fic...

**Discalimer**: Absolutamente nada de esto es mío. Y sin embargo, lo he hecho yo...

* * *

**72. Londres**

Dominique y Victoire se fueron hace un día después de las vacaciones de Pascua y el silencio vuelve al Refugio. Louis está algo triste estos días. Y supone que en sus respectivas casas, Hugo, Lily y Lucy también lo estarán. Vic manda cartas de vez en cuando y viene algun fin de semana, pero Niní está en Hogwarts. Y hablando de colegios, él lo está pensando seriamente... Y duda eso de ir a Hogwarts. Beauxbatones le atrae mucho más. Será que ese colegio lo ha visitado. O que no queire ser un Weasley más. O que prefiere el francés...

Hugo Weasley vive con sus padres en el mismisimo callejón Diagón, justo encima de una pequeña librería de curiosidades que ha montado Hermione y que llevan otros porque ella no tiene tiempo. Ron ayuda a George en Sortilegios Weasley, y a veces se queda a atender clientes que quieren comprar libros útiles para Hogwarts, recetas muggles adaptadas, o alguna de las cosas que Hermione añade, como insignias de todo tipo y colores entre las que se camuflan las antiguas y viejas de la PEDDO. Es otra de las maneras de ganar un dinerillo de vez en cuando. Y si nadie quiere lo de la tienda, pues se lo quedan ellos. Hugo adora husmear por ahí. Encuentra grandes posters de equipos de Quidditch, dibujos de Hogwarts y su remodelación, del Hogwarts antes de la batalla, fotos de personajes célebres como Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore o incluso Fred Weasley I, antigüedades, libros viejos... Le parece que si no fuera por la tienda, se pasaría el tiempo pensando en Escocia y el castillo que esconde.

Lucy Weasley vive con Percy y Audrey a las afueras de Londres, en una casita muy mona. Ella tiene muchas amiguitas muggles con las que juega. Todas tienes pasatiempos increíbles. Una de ellas toca el violin, aunque aun no sabe hacerlo muy bien. Otra hace ballet desde los tres años. Y la tercera hace esgrima. Eso le fascina. Lucy también quiere tener un hobby que pueda decir, porque la magia no es algo que uno pueda revelarles a ellas. Quiere hacer algo de lo que presumir antes de ir a Hogwarts. Se ha apuntado a clases de dibujo, pero no le convence. No parece que sea tan genial como las otras tres. Juega un poquito al Quidditch, no mucho. Y al ajedrez mágico. El muggle es un aburrimiento, aunque también ha dado clases. Le fascinan los caballos. Ha intentado que su padre la deje hacer equitación... Pero no está claro.

Teddy aparece de vez en cuando por casa de los Potter. Vive allí, más o menos. Entre el Ministerio, los fines de semana en casa de la abuela y las quedadas con Victoire casi ni se le ve por Grimmauld Place. Y es que los Potter derrumbaron la casa entera y volvieron a construir con todo el dinero que les sobraba. Remodelaban la casa, no tenían que comprar otra, no tenían el problema de los cuadros y paneles que no se quitan... Lo que sí se quedó como estaba era el antiguo cuarto de Sirius: un desván con todas las cosas de la familia Black en un rincón, los decorados de Sirius en toda una pared y trastos acumulados de los Potter. Lily tiene su cuarto a la altura de la calle. Y sola entre las cuatro paredes, juega, inventa vidas, objetos, y más cosas extrañas, a veces lo escribe y otras lo dibuja. Se le da muy bien. Incluso compra de vez en cuando maquetas muggles y las hace. Sólo tiene una idea y esa es ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	73. Jaleo

**Gui:** Hola! Siento que no actualicé ayer, me podéis enviar tomatazos, pero no tuve tiempo. Esta viñeta puede parecer corta, de relleno, o todo lo que queráis, pero es esencial para introducir la siguiente (que subiré mañana). Porque entre tanto jaleo, hay alguien escondido. Quién lo encuentre, premio. Y si os quedáis con ganas de tercera generación, siemrpe podéis ir a leeros James Pan y los pelirrojos perdidos, de **Nagi w**. Es corto, muy divertido, desternillante y rellena mis huecos... ¡Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente! Y bueno, muchas muchísimas gracias por los reviews a **NatWizard, Primrose Darcy, Nortia, G-Annie y ricitos de menta**. Seguimos por aquí.

**Discalimer:** Puede que esta familia sea demasiado ruidosa, demasiado española (permitidme que me critique). Rowling no puede hacer eso. Es inglesa.

* * *

**73. Jaleo**

Acaban de llegar los primos franceses a la Madriguera. Todos los que ya están ahí corren a saludarlos.

-¡Vic!

-Hola Molly. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú en el Ministerio?

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Nom!

-Hola Lucy... ¡Roxanne! ¿Co-mo-es-tás?

-¿Eh? Bien. Gracias.

-¡Niní!

-¡Fred!

Es un jaleo de primos, un jaleo de pelirrojos. Y es peor con los padres.

-¡Bill, Fleur!

-¿Cómo estáis?

-¡Hola mamá!

-Bill...

-¡Angie! ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. ¿Y los niños?

-¡Hola Charlie! ¿Ya estás aquí?

-He venido antes...

Cada vez que llega gente nueva, el jaleo es mayor. Faltan los Potter y los Weasley Granger. Pero no se hacen de rogar...

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!

-¡Ron, Harry!

-¡Audrey!

-¡Angelina!

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estáis?

-¡Muy bien!

-¿Y tú?

Un jaleo de cuñados, familia adorada. Un jaleo de mayores. Y es peor con los hijos.

-¡Rose! ¡Lo que te tengo que contar!

-¡James!

-¡Molly!

-¡Vic!

-¡Albus!

Todos están acostumbrados. Pero este verano hay dos nuevos y están con la boca abierta. Chopocientos Weasley abrazados... ¿Cuándo acabará esto? Scorpius Malfoy ya se bate en retirada. En cuanto a Janie, lleva un poco más de tiempo, y le retiene. Tu tranquilo, no te van a ahorcar a menos que les des una razón. Y eso que lo tienes crudo, porque eres un Malfoy, ¿verdad? Te has metido en la boca del león.

Scorpius Malfoy se pregunta por qué aceptó la invitación de su no-tan-amigo-del-alma-vista-su-familia Al...

* * *

Bueno, ¿como se llevan estos dos que no queda ni claro?  
El premio consiste en pedir un capitulo proximo... Los tres primeros que lo digan y que pidan algo...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	74. Serpiente

**Gui:** Hola! Bueno, no quiero entretenerme demasiado, sólo pedir perdón por el retraso pero el viernes mi internet decidió dejar de funcionar y he tenido que esperar a que me lo arreglen- jeje. Muchas gracias a **NatWizard, Nortia, Nagi w, ricitos de menta, Oruguita Cullen, Primrose Darcy, Ana y Dominique Jackson**.

**Disclaimer:** Como Rowling no publica por internet, le da igual que se vaya a la porra.

* * *

**74. Serpiente**

Scorpius lleva una semana en la Madriguera y todavía se arrepiente de haber ido. No le malinterpretéis, no es que le hiciese ilusión. Potter prácticamente lo obligó a ir. Expliquemos su pobre situación: invitó a Albus (todavía era "Albus por aquél entonces) a pasar una semana de vacaciones con él en un campamento mágico en Estados Unidos y Albus le devolvió la invitación, medio mes más tarde. Scorpius llegó a Grimmauld Place dónde en contra de todo pronóstico, lo acogieron bien. "Da igual quién sea tu padre, tú eres tú" había dicho Lily, la extrovertida hermana de su amigo a la que le faltaban dos años para ir a Hogwarts. Luego llegó el turno a los padres con su "encantados" algo sorprendido, porque igual que Albus y el señor Potter son idénticos, Scorpius y su padre también.

Y bueno, la peor prueba fue la del hermano mayor (ni que fuesen novios o algo, que asco, si Scorpius ve peor la homosexualidad que la diferencia de sangres, y eso es mucho). Preguntó muchas cosas.

¿Juegas al Quidditch? Sí. ¿Eres bueno? Eso creo. ¿Ajedrez? Prefiero no. ¿Pociones? Se me dan mal. ¿Transformaciones? No están mal. ¿Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw. ¿Serpientes? Son curiosas. ¿Muggles? No conozco ninguno. ¿Hijos de muggles? A veces tienen demasiada suerte. Son raros. Siempre tardan en enterarse de las cosas.

El interrogatori terminó con un apretón de manos y un portazo en la nariz. La semana fue divertida. Pero Potter (ahora ha perdido el honor del nombre de pila) le había invitado tres semanas. Dos de las cuales, al parecer, se iban a la Madriguera, donde, también al parecer, sería bien acogido.

No se queja, la comida está buenísima. La señora Weasley es muy maternal, con todos. Ella no conocía bien al tal Draco. El señor Weasley estaba un poco rehacio, al principio. Luego, se dejó llevar. Los tíos lo miraban a veces de reojo, como vigilándolo. Y los primos... Eso era muy pero que muy variado. No había dos reacciones iguales. Primero, los francesitos.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de nosecomo Malfoy que vas con Al a Slytherin?-eso era Nom.

-¿Scorpius? Que nombre más raro tienes. ¡Me caes bien!-Victoire.

-Asíque tú eres Scorpius Malfoy. Dan más las lenguas que lo que eres, ¿no? Si es un niño normal. _Petit curieux_...-adivina... Niní.

Y luego, los ya conocidos Rose y su hermano (por hablar de él).

-Hola Malfoy.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Hugo!

Los mulatos (¡que mona era la chica! Siempre lo había pensado.):

-Sí, Niní, es un niño normal. Fred Weasley. Segundo.

-Yo soy Roxanne. Nos hemos visto.

Y por último Molly Weasley (gran terror si se te acerca en unpasillo vacío) y su hemana.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Ssspius?

-Malfoy. Aquí puedes respirar tranquilo.

Un susto de muerte, todos esos. Y luego estaba la tal Janie, una amiga de Dominique, que había impedido que él saliera por patas el primer día.

Cuando volviesen a Hogwarts, no le dirigiría nunca más la palabra a Potter. Esto es un suplicio. Lo que él no sabe es que acabará siendo un recuerdo feliz y alegre, y que se harán más amigos, él y "Potter". Albus y Scorpius.

* * *

Bueno, mañana más. Y para los lectores de Dominó, no sé si llegaré a subir hoy, porque me falta un cuarto de capitulo, pero lo voy a intentar. Sino, mañana.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	75. Prueba

**Gui**: Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Con este capi van setenta y cinco y tengo la impresión de que me estoy pasando... Pero con todos vuestros reviews, **G-Annie, Nagi w, NatWizard, lucilda**, no hay quien pare. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer**: En setenta y cinco capitulos seguís pensando que soy Rowling?

* * *

**75. Prueba**

Este año es de prueba para Louis. Aunque haya dicho por activa y por pasiva que no quiere ir a Hogwarts, Bill y Fleur le han pedido que lo pruebe y si no le gusta, esperará a los catorce años para ir a Beauxbatons. No es que le quieran obligar, es que si se equivoca no habrá vuelta atrás. Ha recibido una carta de Hogwarts este verano y ha terminado por acceder. Ha llegado al castillo aterrado. Es un lugar precioso, te lo concedo, pero sacame de aquí.

Para empezar, el castillo es demasiado grande, te puedes perder en él y en sus jardines. Para continuar hay un lago al lado... Y para acabar hace una tormenta de narices. Además, ninguna de sus hermanas está ya en el castillo. Dominique acabó el año anterior y Vic salió hace dos. Están James y Molly, con los que no se lleva muy bien, Roxanne, salvación, Albus y Rose, que son los de su edad, un poco más, un poco menos.

Además, esperar a que te pongan un sombrero es... demasiado horrible. Louis no quiere saber dónde lo van a meter ni qué calificación harán de él. No quiere ser ni valiente, ni leal, ni astuto ni inteligente. No quiere ser seleccionado. Es algo que le duele en el orgullo. Si va a una casa, es que no es lo suficientemente bueno para las demás. La casa en la que caiga le marcrá de por vida "habría sido Hufflepuff" o "habría sido Gryffindor" o cosas así que siempre le llevarían a pensar cosas de si mismo que no quiere pensar.

Si se lo piensa bien, a lo mejor podría elegir él la casa para demostrarles a todos que es dueño de su destino, que si decide ser astuto lo será, si decide ser valiente, lo será. Quizás la casa que menos le importe sea Ravenclaw. Porque a Gryffindor no va ni loco. Y a Slytherin ni te cuento. Para llevarse mal entre ellos, él no está. Tiene algo de orgullo mal instaurado y cree que si va a Hufflepuff (además de ser una casa insoportablemente "basura") se compadecerán de él. Pobre, calló en el saco de los inclasificables. Recuerda la acogida de la noticia de Roxanne. Rompe tradiciones pero va a Ravenclaw. Bueno, se lo poremos perdonar ahora mismo.

Louis lo tiene tan decidido (ha tenido toda la lista para mentalizarse) que se lo grita al sombrero (en su cabeza). Y el sombrero hace lo que le mandan. Luego la gente a su alrededor...

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

-¿Lui?

-Es Louis.

-Pues eso, Lui.

Nom tiene claro que cuanto antes acabe el año, mejor. Esto no es mas que una perdida de tiempo. Y dale con el año de prueba.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el rarito y adorado Louis,

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	76. Sonrisa

**Gui:** Hola! Ayer no subí, pero hoy tengo dos regalitos... Así que la espera vale la pena y ha dado sus frutos, ¿si? Bien. La ventaja es que he recibido mogollón de reviews... Gracias a **G-Annie, Nagi w, NatWizard, ricitos de menta, Nortia, lucilda y Primrose Evergreen**... ¡Seguid así y llegaré a los 500 y me desmayaré un rato de felicidad! (y de flipe absoluto.)

Bueno, capi dedicado a** Nagi w**, que me pidió un Hugo - Ron y aquí está. También dedicado un poquito a **Maripury**, aunque ni se entere. Porque ella es Hugo en chica.

**Discalimer:** En un caso hipotético en el que Rowling y yo cambiasemos de cuerpo... Yo sería Rowling y ella sería Gui. (lógico, no?)

* * *

**76. Sonrisa**

Hugo acaba de cumplir diez años. El año que viene cumple once. Lo malo es que al ser de septiembre, tendrá que esperar un año más para ir a Hogwarts. Mientras, ayuda a sus no tiene mucho que hacer mientras no va a Hogwarts, por mucho callejón Diagon que haya alrededor. Porque Hugo ha nacido y crecido ahí. Y si no se lo sabe de memoria, le queda poco.

A veces se va con Ron a Sortilegios Weasley. Allí no hay muchos niños de su edad y menos en esta época del año. Suelen ir pronto por la mañana.

-¡Hugo! ¡Despierta!

-¿a dónde vaamos?

-A la tienda de los gemelos-para Ron sigue siendo la tienda de los gemelos, esa en la que le doblaban el precio por ser su hermano. Nada ha cambiado. O poco. Hace muchos años que murió Fred. Hace exactamente 21 años. Un poquito más.

-¡Bien!

Hugo se suele dar más o menos prisa según su lugar de destino. Si van a algún sitio aburrido, suele seguir en la cama. Si van a algún lugar normal, se mueve con torpeza. Si van a algún lugar divertido, se da prisa.

Ron, que contaba con los típicos diez minutos que suelen tardar Hermione y Rose, se queda de piedra, porque aún no ha acabado de desayunar que su hijo ya tira de él.

-¡Merlín, Hugo! Que prisa te has dado.

-Vamos, papá.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar de desayunar?

-No.

Se ríe. Tiene una risa contagiosa. No es demasiado estridente. Es simplemente divertida. Nadie puede estar triste si Hugo anda cerca. Y aun menos si se está riendo.

-Bueno, vamos en seguida. Déjame ponerme los zapatos al menos.

-Papá, ¿para qué quieres la magia?

-Oye Hugo, ¿tú estás de que no te han raptado y reemplazado por un adulto en tu cuerpo?

-¿Por qué lo dices papá?

-No por nada. Niño listo-murmura por lo bajo.

Llegan a Sortilegios Weasley dónde George lleva la típica chaqueta de piel de dragón. Hugo corre a saludarlo.

-Org-adora descuartizar los nombres de la gente que lo rodea.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú, renacuajo? ¿Te has fijado en que tu padre lleva los cordones mal abrochados?

-Ya, es que le he obligado a ir rápido.

-Vaya con el niñito.

-Oye, Org, ¿no tienes algo nuevo y divertido?

-Bueno, para ti siempre puedo encontrar algo.

Hugo sonríe de oreja a oreja hacia su padre. Ron le devuelve la sonrisa. No hay quién se oponga a un Hugo con esa sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo. En seguida veréis más...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	77. Susto

**Gui:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí llego yo con más cosillas de estas. Capitulo dedicado a **Primrose Darcy** (que me pidió un LilyLú) que va en pararlelo con el anterior.

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no puede aspirar a ser yo (que alguien le baje los humos...) xD

* * *

**77. Susto**

Lily Luna tiene una manía increíblemente molesta. Se muerde los labios (por dentro) y se hace una llagas de campeonato. Pero no puede evitarlo. Quizás es por los nervios. Nunca se había quedado sola antes. Siempre estaba al menos con Albus. Pero le ha asegurado a papá que sería valiente y que no le importaba que se fuese si no tardaba más de una hora. Es que normalmente se suelen quedar Teddy o Victoire pero hoy no ha podido venir nadie.

Lily coge aire bien fuerte, por si algún ladrón anda cerca, para que sepa que no está solo. Acaba de cerrar la puerta de la entrada y todavía podría abrir y gritarle a papá en mitad de la plaza que se quede. Pero ella es muy valiente, en dos años irá a Gryffindor. Seguro.

Empieza a subir las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Bueno! ¡Voy a ir a mi cuarto!

Obviamente nadie contesta. Seguramente se asustaría más si alguien contestara. Sopla dos veces mucho aire. Sigue subiendo. Sigue subiendo. Llega al primer rellano dónde están el salon y dos cuartos. Comprueba si no hay nadie en los cuartos de Albus y James. Nadie. Ni en el de arriba. Bien. Bien. Baja y entra en su cuarto y parece que una sombra se mueve.

-¡Quieto!

Pero no era más que un árbol fuera. Tranquilízate Lily, no va a pasar nada. Media hora más tarde ya se ha acostumbrado al silencio y está haciendo alguna de sus cosilla cuando oye un ruido arriba.

-¿Hola?

Parece que alguien ha abierto la puerta. Sube poco a poco las escaleritas hasta el vestíbulo, pero no abre la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?

Entonces la puerta del jardín se cierra de golpe. Lily abre la puerta rápido. Nadie. No hay nadie. ¿Quién había entrado? Era su padre que no la había oído? ¿Teddy? ¿O quizás mamá? ¿Podría haber entrado un ladrón y haber vuelto a salir tan pancho?

Cuando Harry vuelve, no dice nada. Prefiere guardárselo. Quizás se lo cuente en seis años. O nunca. Se ha pegado el soberano susto. Ya no conseguía hacer ni una escultura, ni un dibujo, ni nada.

-Papá, ¿podemos ir al parque?

-Si, claro, Lilú, en diez minutos.

-Vale.

Ya se le pasará. Ella es toda una gryffindor, pero el susto se lo pega cualquiera.

* * *

Jaja, susto vivido. Terrible. Incluso un gryffindor moriría. Jajaja... ¿Unos reviewcitos?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	78. Ánimos

**Gui:** Hola! Ayer no actualizé :( mi profe me castigó por no estudiar música. Pero hoy vengo a dejar lo que me toca. Creo que tengo que ir acabando. ¿Qué opináis? Espero que no os canséis demasiado de mi *se hace la victima un rato, porque la pobre no sabe si seguir* Pero como todos, **NatWizard, Nagi w, Nortia, G-Annie, ricitos de menta y lucilda**, me animáis a seguir con vuestros super reviews, pues digo yo que os gustará, ¿no? Guay.

**Disclaimer:** Rowling no es francesa, pero seguro que tampoco le cuesta retratarlos, a esos raritos.

* * *

**78. Ánimos**

Roxanne suele sentarse con Nom en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Su primo parece aterrado en Hogwarts.

-Te prometo que no comen.

-Ja, ja, ja... Que gracia.

-Oye Nom, tu tranquilo. Llevas aquí un trimestre. Puedes aguantar, ¿o no?

-Todavía queda más de la mitad...

-¿No haces amigos?

-No. Se empeñan en llamarme Lui.

Roxanne abre la boca. Pero la vuelve a cerrar. Para ella suena igual, pero mejor no provocar a Louis.

-Pero, ¿no puedes aguantar eso? Si te sirve de algo, a tu hermana la llamaban Niky, o "tominik" y ella acabó acostumbrándose.

-Pero Niní es más fuerte que yo.

-Puede ser. La cuestión está en que este año pase rápido, ¿no? Pues metete en algún grupo o haz algo que te guste por las tardes y pasarán más rápido.

Louis mira a su prima. Siempre se había identificado más con ella que con el resto, porque él tmbién era el "hermano rechazado" por el grupo de Fred y Niní. Tan amigos que ni se daban cuenta de lo poco que atraía estar con ellos.

-Me lo paso bien contigo.

-Y yo, Nom... Y yo.

-¡Qué bien!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí!

Roxanne se tranquiliza un poco más. Parece que Nom hoy lo pasará bien. Acaban de volver de Naidades y ella ha asistido (sin querer) a la pelea entre Nom y su padre. Se chillaban el uno al otro. Nom no quería estar ni un segundo más en Hogwarts. Y Bill decía que no podía irse a mitad del año. Que iba a esperar a acabar el curso y que luego iría a Beauxbatons, que no se alarmase, si eso era lo que quería.

Finalmente Fleur los había calmado. Le había dicho a Nom que terminaría su curso en Hogwarts y si se quejaba, se quedaría allí los cuatro años antes de entrar a Beauxbatons.

-Roxie.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por animarme.

-De nada, Nom. Es mejor verte contento.

Nom no sonríe muy a menudo. Les sonríe a sus hermanas, y a sus padres. A veces a los abuelos. Y alguna vez a Roxanne. Y cuando lo hace ella se siente afortunada. Quizás porque ese niño es aún más raro que ella. Y se siente acompañada. Y seguro que Nom también sonríe porque ella está con él, y así no es tan rarito.

-Por cierto Roxie, ¡felicidades! ¿Hoy es tu cumple?

-Ay, sí, ¡gracias por acordarte!

* * *

Bueno, ¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿algo?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	79. TIMOS

**Gui:** Nueva ración de Hogwarts. Qué. no me diréis que lo echábais de menos... Jejeje, pues bien, muchas gracias a **Nortia, Nagi w, NatWizard, G-Annie y lucilda** (a la que le dedico el disclaimer ^^) por sus super reviews. Mantenéis esta "serie" viva. Y en lo que respecta a parar. Supongo que llegaré a cien y no más, o ni siquiera. Porque si esto no acaba, las ideas irán menguando y será cada vez peor, como las segundas temporadas de las series. Pero tranuilos, se me ocurrirán ideas de nuevas viñetas, frescas y sin estrenar. Aunque quizá me tire un tiempo sin hacerlas, volverán. Pero como ni es la hora de la despedida, ni nada, os dejo con el capítulo.

**Discalimer:** (oiish que me he vuelto pija) Pues Rowling no es tan guay. Ni siquiera mola tanto que sea rica. Además, es rubia, o sea tonta ¿está detrás de mi?

* * *

**79. TIMOS**

James y Molly están muy ocupados con los TIMOS. Empiezan en una semana y parece que el tiempo ha desaparecido por arte de magia. Hace poquísimo faltaba un mes. Y miralos ahora. No tienen ni una sola tarde libre. Molly le ha pedido a Julie Gates que por favor la ayude a organizar su ultima semana de estudios. Julie es una compañera de Molly y James en Gryffindor pero tiene un talento innato para los examenes, y los horarios, y el orden en general, y todo. Hasta hace dos años la llamaban todos empollona. Pero Julie no estudia nada. Sólo tiene facilidad. Y cuando se le acabe, a saber qué hace.

-Bueno, Molly, yo creo que por aquí puedes empezar. Tú eres buena en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, ¿no? Pues, digo yo que no necesitas dedicarles demasiado tiempo. A ver, ¿Historia de la Magia? Un desastre. Esto, lo que más. Astronomía. Bueno, yo a esa voy a ir con un "a ver qué sale"... ¿Haces Aritmancia? Pues yo no sé ni de qué va eso. Bueno, ¿Defensa? Razonablemente. ¿Pociones? Si se te dan tan bien, lo dejamos de lado. ¿Cuidado de...? Ah, no haces, ¿qué...? ¿Estudios Muggles? ¿Por qué? Bueno, da igual...

Después de la sesión con Julie, Molly tiene más o menos claro cómo estudiar y que le de tiempo. Y sabe que no va a volver a insultar a esa chica. Es esencial para la supervivencia.

James tiene más problemas que ella. No sabe si decirle que vaya a ver a Julie o es abusar de la chica. Se lo pregunta una tarde y ella enrojece un poco, pero asiente. Molly la ha pillado. Le gusta su primo, ¿eh? Pues ahora los va a juntar y nada le va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Los propósitos de Molly, sin embargo, se ven frustrados por los exámenes. Todos llegan más o menos preparados y Molly sale más o menos satisfecha del último examen para encontrarse de cara a cara con un James cuya lengua está en el esófago de una niña de Ravenclaw.

Tira de él sin importarle lo que esté ocurriendo.

-¡James! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué qué hago?

-No puedes hacer eso. Tenía reservada una novia para ti. Pegáis mucho.

-Ay, Molly, pero tu estás loca...

-¡No, es serio! No te puedes morrear con una chica de Ravenclaw que además es del curso de tu hermano.

-Puedo si quiero.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-La chica que intentabas ahogar desde dentro.

-¿Ya se acabaron los TIMOS, no? Hay que relajarse.

-Bueno. Pero sólo un beso. Luego harás lo que yo te diga.

-Si, mi señora.

* * *

Bueno, Julie Gates es una especie de gran diosa para los malos alumnos. Está requeteinspiradísima en alguien que yo me sé... y que ella se sabe.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	80. Relaciones

**Realmente, nunca pensé en llegar a los ochenta capítulos, y miradme. Además, con una cantidad de reviews inimaginable, gracias a NatWizard, G-Annie, ricitos de menta, Nortia, Nagi w y Karkinos. Si es que hasta podría empezar a compararme con esa maravillosa de Rowling.**

* * *

**80. Relaciones**

Louis corre a abrazar a sus hermanas. Las dos han venido a buscarle al andén. Se poenen a hablar en francés rápido, y nadie les entiende. A su alrededor, Fred le tiende un regalito de Irlanda a su hermana que le mira con ojos desorbitados. ¿Desde cuándo Fred le ha hecho regalos? Irlanda lo ha vuelto blando o la echa de menos? Roxie prefiere no saberlo. Le encanta el regalo.

Molly y James siguen enredados en un mogollón de estudiantes de su curso de entre el cual sale Albus despotricando contra alguien.

-¿Al?

-Hola Lily.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, perdona, es ese estúpido de Malfoy. ¡Eh! ¡Malfoy! Ven aquí ahora mismo.

-Oye Albus, que yo no he sido.

-Ya, serpiente astuta y mala perdedora...

-Perdona pero lo mismo te digo.

-Oíd, chicos, no sé qué pasa, pero aquí no os váis a pegar. Tu tranquilo Scorpius, ya me llevo a este pesado.

Scorpius mira a Lily con los ojos desorbitados. Una mico así... Mira que es curiosa. Tiene el pelo rojo, muy rojo, y una montón de pecas, tantas como su primo ¿Hugo?, el hermano de Rose, aunque ese no es pelirrojo. Y los ojos marrones, casi negros, y grandes, enormes. Parece que aún no le ha tocado caer en la miopía genética que les ha aportado a sus hijos el gran Harry Potter, porque no tiene gafas.

-¡Hola familia!

-¡Rose!

-¡Hugo!

-Hola Rose...

-¡Lilú! Que guapa estás... ¿Cómo puedo tener una prima tan guapa?

-¿Tu crees? ¿Al, tu que dices?

-¿De qué?

-Albus, Malfoy, a que Lily es muy guapa.

-Ah, si claro-dice Al, acostumbrado a las preguntas extrañas de las mujeres de su familia.

Scorpius sólo asiente y se aleja. A ver dónde están sus padres, o si se han olvidado de que efectivamente, volvía hoy a casa.

Louis se acerca al grupito de pelirrojos menos dos que se ha formado en el andén y pregunta que si ese era Scorpius. Le había caído simpático, en verano. En efecto, lo era. Y oye, Nom, tu crees que Lily es guapa, ¿verdad?

-¡Ay, Rose! Que pares ya, lo he captado.

Rose se ríe, pero para, es una buena prima. Luego, le dice a Lily que ya falta solo un año para que vayan a Hogwarts. El tema cambia completamente y Nom anuncia que no cree que vaya a volver a Hogwarts, porque sus compañeros era idiotas y Beauxbatons es mucho mejor, que ha estado. Todo el mundo asiente sin preocuparse, pero Roxie lo mira con pena.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya no voy a tener compañero de estudios. ¡Espero que te pese en el alma!

-Bueno, yo...

-Dejadme a mi Nom en paz, ya decidirá lo que quiere.

-¡Niní! ¡Ala, que guapa!

-¿Y os habéis visto? Estáis enormes. _Et toi je te raconte pas..._-le dice a su hermano. Todos se quejan. No habléis en francés, que nadie lo entiende.

-Ha dicho que "tu ni te cuento".

-Ah, vale...

* * *

Bueno, estos son geniales... ¿Sí o sí?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	81. Cocina

**Gui**: Hola! Bueno, creo que podré seguir subiendo entre semana. He escrito cosilla para vosotros. Se aceptan peticiones o seguerencias, que viene a ser lo mismo, os obligo a pedir, no a sugerir. jaja En fin, yo me entiendo. Yo tengo alguna ideilla... Y cuando Lucy vaya a Hogwarts... Espera, aún queda mucho... Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Nagi w, Karkinos, NatWizard, ricitos de menta y lucilda.**

**Disclaimer:** El día que tenga el dinero suficiente para compararme a Rowling nos haré la cirugía y me quedaré con su dinero y sus cosas. Si llego a tener dinero...

* * *

**81. Cocina **

La cocina de la Madriguera está abarrotada de pelirrojos. La abuelo Molly, incapaz de dejar cocinar a los demás, está friendo y cociendo delante de la cocina. Hugo y Lily friegan platos. Algún mayor de edad podría limpiarlos rápidamente con magia pero debe de ser un castigo por haber hecho alguna trastada.

Sentados en la mesa Teddy, Vic y Niní hacen algún trabajo común, es el último trozo de mesa que han encontrado. En cuanto acaben, pondrán la mesa de los niños, que comen primero, y cuando acaben ellos, comerán los mayores. Lucy también está en la mesa, mirando más que ayudando. De vez en cuando aparece algún primo, o tío, o amigo. No hay quien se mueva en la cocina.

-¡Ay! Cuidado, ¡dejadme pasar que quemo!

-¡Cuidado con mis apuntes!

-Chicos, poned la mesa...

Más tarde comen los niños, rodeados por padres que cortan filetes, regañan o aplauden a sus hijos. No hay quien se mueva en la cocina.

-Lily, te lo vas a comer todo.

-No, porque me duele la tripa.

-Pues antes se ha comido un montón de guarrerías.

-¡Albus! Ya estoy yo para castigar a tu hermana.

-Nom, ¿me pasas la bandeja?

-Toma.

-Louis, se más amable.

-Maman!

-Molly, ¿quieres ocupaste de tu hermana, hija?

-Si papá...

Cuando comen los mayores, que si conversación a la izquierda, que si detalle al centro, que si pregunta a la derecha. Los niños vienen a preguntar, pedir permiso a los padres. No hay quien se mueva en la cocina.

-Mami, dejame jubar con ellos porfa plis...

-¿No hay pan? Voy a por él.

-¡Siéntate mamá! Voy yo.

-Papá, Al y Rose se han ido y no se donde están...

-¿Por que no juegas con Hugo?

-Teddy, me han dicho que vas muy bien en el Ministerio.

-¡Aquí traigo el pan!

¿Dónde habrán ido a parar los buenos modales, rectos y silenciosos, de los magos ingleses? Si, cierto, los Weasley son la mayor familia de traidores a la sangre que existe. ¿Pero todo ese ruido ensordecedor? Bueno es que es prácticamente imposible no hacer ruido cuando son dos abuelos, seis hijos y cinco mujeres, doce nietos y todos atraídos con una fuerza inexplicable hasta una sola sala en toda la casa... No hay quien se mueva en la cocina.

* * *

Nada más por hoy, reservemos capitulos... ¿REVIEWS?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	82. Beauxbatons

**Gui:** Hola! **Nagi w, Nortia, YENNE-CHAN, G-Annie, NatWizard, Assie Greengrass**... ¡muchas gracias! Os dejo en países exóticos...

**Disclaimer:** Seguro que Rowling no conoce tanto como yo este país no-tan-exótico...

* * *

**82. Beauxbatons**

Bill y Fleur se han ido a finales del verano con Nom y sus hermanas, que han querido acompañarle, a Francia. Louis ha avanzado convenciendo a sus padres de que Hogwarts no es lo suyo. Quiere ir sí o sí a Beauxbatons. Así que ha ido toda la familia a visitar a Mme. Maxime que sigue siendo la directora del colegio, a ver que se puede hacer.  
Madame Maxime recuerda a Bill de aquel desastroso retomo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y de alguna vez que estuvo en Inglaterra.

Louis la encuentra gigante y viejísima. No sabe si es que los semi-gigantes viven más tiempo y con más energía o si don imaginaciones suyas. Es muy amable, pero también parece muy estricta. Francesa a todas, todas; a Louis le está cayendo muy bien. Además, ella sabe pronunciar bien su nombre. No dice "Lui". Se siente en casa. Sus padres y la directora hablan todos en francés pero como Louis lo entiende igual, traduciremos para facilitar la lectura.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?

-Doce. Nació en agosto del 2008.

-Ya... Pues eso es una ventaja, porque así podrá venir antes. ¿Habéis dicho que ha estudiado un año en Hogwarts?

-Eso es.

-Entonces puede venir aquí el año que viene. Supongo que sabe leer y escribir en francés...

-Puede hacer mejoras en la ortografía...-dice su madre.

Louis la mira con mala cara. Niní le susurra a la oreja que es completamente cierto. Al final todo acaba en risas. Niño es la que más faltas de ortografía puede llegar a hacer. Y eso que es Vic la que se inventa palabras en fralés, o ingcés... O esa mezcla de idiomas que los rodean cada día.

Cuando acaba la entrevista, Madame Maxime se despide de Nom hasta el año siguiente. Mientras, tendrá que mejorar en lo que pueda con relación al francés y disfrutar del ultimo año de su vida antes de pisar Beauxbatons. Porque, crea que no, alguna vez se arrepentirá de haber querido venir.

Todo un escalofrío recorre a Nom. Que ganas tiene de ir allí.

* * *

Que si, que es raro...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	83. Juegos

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más cosillas. Lo sé, algunos capítulos se acortan. Mmm pero ni os preocupéis, es que a veces el tema y mi imaginación no se llevan bien ^^ o alguna excusa de esas. Yo hago lo que me piden, eh. Bueno, y lo que a mi me dé la gana, también. Aún así, siemrpe doy las gracias a todos, porque me llenáis de alegría... A **NatWizard, Assie Greengrass, Andyie Pattz, Mitsuya Akagi y G-Annie. **Os adoro!

**Capítulo para Karkinos, porque aunque no me dé la imaginación, lo menciono, y me has ayudado con la personalidad de Lucy. Así que dedicadisimo.**

**Disclaimer:** El mundo no va a cambiar porque a mi me dé por quitarle HP a Rowling un ratito...

* * *

**83. Juegos **

Ya está, los hermanos y primos mayores se han ido todos a Hogwarts, y los más mayores aún están estudiando por ahí. Este año, James y Molly cursan séptimo, el año de los EXTASIS. Molly consiguió seis TIMOS en quinto curso, más parecida a su madre que al Prefecto perfecto, Percy. Ella no fue Prefecta ni es Delegada. Pero es de las mediocres, ni espléndido, ni malo. Las notas de James son más catastróficas. Cinco TIMOS, bueno, no está taaan mal. Pero el año anterior no pudo cursar la mitad de las cosas que quería. Ahora es muy optimista y piensa que es mejor así, que tendrá más tiempo para estudiar los EXTASIS.

Roxie empieza los TIMOS y parece más nerviosa de lo normal. Además, ya no tiene a Nom de compañero de estudios y le echa e menos. De vez en cuñado le escribe alguna carta. A veces se encuentra con Albus o Rose, que este año han tenido que elegir optativas, y Rose ha elegido tres de cuatro porque se parece a su madre, pero no tanto, y la Adivinación ahora es sólo un Club para los que quieran intentar algo en esa asignatura. Albus ha sido más selectivo y ha elegido lo fácil. Estar con Hagrid y sus mascotitas es divertido, y Estudios Muggles es fácil.

En cada casa hay un primo, esperando impaciente el año en el que le toque ir allí, donde están pos mayores. Ese lugar que fascina tanto.

De vez en cuando, con la excusa de que así pos niños no se aburrirán, los mayores se reúnen en alguna de sus casas, para verse y ver jugar a los niños. Hugo, Lily y Lucy siempre están, y a veces viene Nom. Lucy se inventa un montón de juegos. Los saca de todas esas cosas que hace cuando se aburre, desde ver la televisión, hasta salir a la calle a ver las hijas de los árboles caer. Es una mico y mira cuánta imaginación tiene.

-Lily, juguemos a buscar tesoros. Somos piratas y... ¡no! Mejor somos cazarecompensas. Oh no... Pero... También podemos ser eso de la pelo que vimos ayer... Esperad un momento.

En momentos de duda, la prima pequeña siempre recurre a su madre. Audrey es quien le enseña todas esas películas antiguas, de cuando ella era pequeña.

-Mamá, la peli que vimos ayer... ¿como se llama?

-Indiana Jones.

-¡Eso!-corre hasta sus primos y cuando quiere darse cuenta, se le ha olvidado preguntarle a su madre como se llama el trabajo de Indiana Jones.- Bueno, da igual, yo os explico como se juega.

Y mañana habrán olvidado ese juego. La próxima vez, seguro que a Lucy se le ocurre otro más divertido aún. Es lo bueno de la prima pequeña. Un vez perdió la timidez, hizo que todos los Weasley decsubrieran su mundo interior. Y gracias a los juegos, se los gana a todos.

* * *

Bueno, esto es. Mañana otro... Y mientras, podéis dejar reviews...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	84. Separados

**Gui:** capi cortito y familiar de regalito para todos mis lectores. Gracias a **NatWizard, Dominique Jackson, Nagi w, G-Annie, Andyie Pattz, lucilda y Mitsuya Akagi** por sus reviews.

**Discalimer:** Y si Rowling no existiese... No habría nada de esto, porque yo no lo habría creado.

* * *

**84. Separados**

Estas Navidades todo es distinto. Los franceses están en Francia, con los abuelos, porque se ha muerto el abuelo Delacour y están todos muy tristes, acompañando a Apolline estas primeras Navidades sin su marido.

Victoire está muy triste, tanto como su madre y su tía. Dominique ha quedado en estado de shock. Para ella, por mucho que creciese, todo seguiría igual. Las tardes con los primos, los regalos del abuelo por su cumpleaños, con sus ideas extrañas... Pero no. Se ha roto por dentro.

Nom no lo entiende. Pe parece tan injusto que sus hermanas lo hayan conocido te veintiún o diecinueve años, y que él solo haya pasado doce años con el abuelo...

Percy, Molly y Lucy están con Audrey y su familia paterna, que hace poco se ha reconciliado con el resto. Y es que había habido problemas de herencias y todo se había resuelto con un final feliz.

Los abuelos Granger han invitado a todos sus nietos, Rose y Hugo, a Australia. De repente, les ha parecido muy buena idea. No recuerdan que Hermione los envió allí hace muchos años pero algo les atrae. Y que mejor idea que ir con sus nietos, y los padres de estos.

George y Angelina también están con los Johnson aunque para ellos es lo más normal. Casi todos los años pasan allí el día de Navidad.

Al final solo quedan los abuelos Weasley, Charlie, Ginny, Harry y los niños Potter. También esta la nueva novia de Charlie, que tiene una hija que habla rumano, francés e inglés. Es mas pequeña que Lily pero es tan graciosa que todos están con ella.

Son unas Navidades mas tristes de lo normal, pero no por eso van a ponerse todos tristes y de malhumor. Siempre hay que disfrutar de la familia mientras esté más o menos reunida.

* * *

Yap, para quien me pregunte, hoy estoy sentimental.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	85. Salvarse

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, publicando, molestando vuestra paz interior con correos para todos los que hayan puesto este fic en alertas... Agradecer a **NatWizard, Nortia, Nagi w y DiAnItA LiNdA** por sus reviews... Y dejaros a todos con el octagésimo-quinto (¿se dice así?) capítulo. Os lo puedo escribir en números romanos: LXXXV.

**Dedicado a Nagi w, que me pidió gemelos Scamander.**

**Discalimer:** ¿Quién se ha matado los dedos aporreando el teclado para escribir esto? Yo. ¿Y por qué no es mío? A saber...

* * *

**85. Salvarse**

Lily se ha levantado esta mañana diciendo que celebraría su no-cumpleaños. Su tía Hermione cometió el error de enseñarle una cinta muy antigua que se llamaba Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Y ahora se ha enamorado de la película. Ya ha visto tres versiones y ha pedido los dos libros por su cumpleaños, pero como queda mucho hasta septiembre, pues de momento juega.

Salta en la cama de sus padres y se impone, como siempre desde pequeña.

-Quiero invitar a todos. A Hugo y a Lucy y a los gemelitos, y a Liam y Linda y a Gwen.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque quiero que se conozcan todos entre ellos y quiero estar con todos los que esperamos ir a Hogwarts y todavía no estamos. Por eso.

-Bueno, pero tenemos que coincidir en una fecha que les venga bien a todos.

-Vale. El sábado.

Lo ha conseguido. El sábado llegan todos los que ha dicho menos Linda, que ya está en Hogwarts. Hufflepuff. Las que llegan primero son Audrey y Lucy. Audrey se queda dos minutos, ni siquiera. Luego, Gwen, una chica que Lily conoció en el callejón Diagón y que tembién entra este año a Hogwarts. Liam es el tercero en llegar, casi a la vez que Hugo. Los últimos son Luna y los gemelos. Lorcan, Lysander y Lucy son de la misma edad, o casi. Pero lo están contando ahora y sí, van a coincidir el mismo año en Hogwarts.

Los mayores se van cada uno por su lado, a hacer lo que sea que hacen los mayores, esos afortunados que ya han pisado Hogwarts. Y Lily se los lleva a todos a su cuarto, que es bastante grande. Como Hugo, Gwen, Liam y Lily han empezado a hablar de Hogwarts, Lucy y los gemelos, que se han caído muy bien, se van a investigar la casa. Los gemelos son iguales y Lucy no los consigue distinguir. Tiene un super juego montado en su imaginación y decide contárselo. Todos están más que de acuerdo. Va a ser divertido.

Lily y los de su edad están jugando a estar en Hogwarts. Gwen, a la que se le dan muy biene esas cosas, hace de profesora que castiga. Hugo es el profesor bueno y Lily y Liam son los alumnos que hacen magia increíble e inexistente. Están todos jugando cuando aparecen los tres pequeños y un montón de agua mezclada con cosas irreconocibles que cae en las cabezas de los niños de once años.

Lucy es la que más se ríe, los gemelos se ríen por lo bajo. Pero lo que hacen los tres en cuanto ven las caras de los mayores es correr. Como almas que lleva el diablo. Sálvese quién pueda.

* * *

Para próximos capítulos, algún review... ¿plis?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	86. Felices

**Gui**: ¿ALguien sabe cuales son los personajes principales de este fic? ¿Eh? No lo sé ni yo, porque casi no salen... Así que les dedico el capítulo a ellos, personajes principales. Y agradezco mil y una veces a **Nagi w, SkyDown, AfrOdita, Andyie Pattz, Nortia, lucilda**... por sus reviews.

**Discalimer:** I am (not) Rowling (cambiemos de idioma, la idea, en cambio, es la misma...).

* * *

**86. Felices**

Es Pascua de nuevo, un año más y mira cuánto crecen los nietos. Molly Weasley, abuela, no cabe en sí de gozo. Se siente tan sola el resto del año que los cinco días en los que la casa está llena se lo pasa genial, por mucho que haya que preparar a comer para un regimiento, todo se llene de ruido, platos rotos y novios/novias indeseables, muggles que lo pueden ver todo o cosas de estas que siempre te meten en algún lío con el Ministerio... O ninguno, visto que conoces a más de los tres cuartos del personal (Percy, Audrey, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Kingsley Shacklebot entre tantos).

Son días felices llenos de alegría y vida, Victoire y Teddy que algún día te dan una alegría y eres demasiado joven para ser bisabuela (yo no estoy insinuando nada chicos, yo no he dicho nada); Fred que está estudiando medimagia para curarlos a todos por si pillan viruela de dragón o spattergroit... Dominique, que a saber qué está haciendo, porque no queda claro, con todas las empresas que ha visitado, todos los lugares que ha pisado, desde los vestuarios de los Montrose Magpies (ese equipo que acumula victorias como granos de arena, el de la buscadora que atrapó la snitch en tres segundo, partido más corto de la historia... Más información en Quidditch a través de los tiempos) hasta los sotanos de Gringotts, pasando por las altas esferas del Ministerio, así como las academias francesas de mil y una cosas que acaban en é, como la cociné, las modisté, los actoré, y escritoré, o los politiqué...

En algún momento, porque son intermitentes, aparecen Molly y James cada uno con su amigo o amiga del alma, o novio, o novia, o solos... Son los más populares del colegio, conocidos en el pueblo y todas las discotecas muggles han sufrido su invasión.

Roxanne también se pasa el día saliendo y volviendo a entrar, con los dos chicos muggles, Shelley y Phill, que patinan con ella en invierno y le enseñan de todo, y se la llevan a pistas de hielo artificiales muggles en verano.

Otro que tampoco se despega de sus amigos es Albus. Ha vuelto a invitar a Scorpius alguna vez, además de algún otro chico cuyo nombre no recuerda, y va con Rose que se está convirtiendo en una chica muy guapa.

Louis siempre está sentado en alguna butaca leyendo algun libro en francés, o en inglés, y aparece de vez en cuando, ayuda a pelar patatas, se va al banco de fuera o juega con Lucy, porque ha dejado de huir de ella (y ella ha dejado de perseguirle, o se lo ha ganado, con lo simpática que es).

Faltan los inseparables Hugo y Lily, experimentando, riendo y haciendo cosas raras, que mejor no se enteren sus padres. Ella les guarda el secreto. Puede que fuese una madre severa, o por lo menos lo intentase (sin mucho éxito), pero le encanta los secretos de los niños, y sobre todo que quieran compartirlos con ella.

Cuando por la noche se vuelve a meter en la cama y habla con Arthur sobre los niños, los dos están de acuerdo en una cosa esencial: sin ellos, no serían tan felices.

* * *

¿Qué me decís?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	87. Libertad

**Gui:** Bueno, aquí os dejo con más nietos, que los abuelos están bien, pero siempre interesan más los niños, sin ellos no es divertido ^^. Gracias mil a **G-Annie, Andyie Pattz, Primrose Darcy, Nagi w, lucilda y SkyDown.**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, si fuese Rowling haría muchas cosas. Pero aunque no lo sea, no es para tanto, viviré bien.

* * *

**87. Libertad**

Hugo y Lily están los dos delante de la ventana en la Madriguera.

-Hugo, ¿no crees que eso...?

-No, Lilú, es un avión.

-¿Un qué?

-Un avión. ¿No sabes...? ¡Lily!

-Ah, sí eso de los muggles para volar... Vale, perdón.

Siguen mirando por la ventana, impacientes, esperando, excitados por la idea de que un día de estos y sin saber cuál... Vendrá la prueba definitiva de que sí son magos. Porque hicieron magia como Lucy hace ahora, descontrolada y sin saber muy bien por qué. Lily le tiró un frasco de pintura a Albus a la cara, la primera vez, sin tocar el frasco. Y de hecho, sin que hubiese frascos de pintura en casa.

Hugo no le hizo nada a su hermana, ni a sus padres. No, no se contentó con dejarlo todo dentro de la familia. La buena noticia, si es que hubo una buena noticia, es que estaba en medio del callejón Diagón. La mala es todo lo demás. Porque nadie que estuviese ahí se olvida de él – no recuerda muy bien que hizo, pero fue masivo y asqueroso. Todo se puso a temblar, o algo así. El duende ese muy viejo que estaba entrando en Gringotts siempre le mira con mala cara cada vez que lo ve (que es siemrpe que acompaña a sus padres al banco o cada vez que juega en la calle – en el callejón).

-¡Hugo!

-¡Lily!

-Si, ¿verdad?

-No sé... Pero parece...

-Pues yo solo veo una.

-Es la mía, soy más mayor.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Solo cuatro días!

-Pues es bastante. Tu vas a tener que esperar.

-¡No es nada! Se aleja. ¿Ves que no es nada tuyo?

-Oh, callate.

Cualquiera que no los conozca puede pensar que se han peleado y que el enfado les durará cinco minutos como poco. Pues no se han enfadado. Es su manera de llevarse de perlas. Dominique, que casi viven en la Madriguera, ahora que sus padres se han ido a Francia para dejar a Nom en Beauxbatons y que ella tenía que estudiar para algun otro examen de ingreso, los mira sonriente.

-Chicos, ¿qué esperáis?

-¡La carta de Hogwarts!-dicen a la vez.

-¿La carta..? Pero si la esperáis así de ansiosos os váis a perder el verano. No os va a gustar tanto cuando estéis dentro intentando no atrasar los debres, ni suspender, ni que os molesten los demás, ni... ¿No véis que ahora seguís libres? Disfrutad de la poca libertad que os queda! Idos a jugar y ya veréis como os parecerá que la carta llega antes que si os hubieseis quedado esperándola en la ventana.

-Oye, Hugo...

-Sí, Niní, tienes razón.

-Así me gusta. Cuando os hartéis de libertad, podéis darmela a mi, yo os dejaré mis deberes, ¿vale?

-¡No!-repiten al unísono. Y luego se ríen los tres, porque es broma. Y mira que a Niní le encantaría volver a tener once años.

* * *

Voilà. Esto para vosotros.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	88. Rendida

**Gui:** Hola! Ya he vuelto con más viñetas. ¿Me echabais de menos? Espero que no rezarais para que me diese un sincope... hummm, supongo que no porque tengo muchos reviews! Gracias para **Primrose Darcy, NatWizard, Irene OruguitaSmile, Nagi w y Effy Malfoy Gallagher. **

**Capitulo para Assie Greengrass, que me pidió gemelos Scamander. Tarde un poco, pero aquí está!**

**Disclaimer**: ¿Esto sirve para algo? Me lincharán los guardaespaldas de Jotaká si no lo escribo?

* * *

**88. Rendida **

Lucy, Lorcan y Lysander están reunidos. Desde aquél día en el que Lily los invitó a todos porque sí, estos tres se han fichado como amigos. Y Lucy ha conseguido invitarlos mil y una veces. Y ellos la han invitado a ella. Son las tres L, ya se han dado cuenta. Son genialmente inseparables.

-Lu, tú tienes que investigar qué dicen y apuntarlo en el papel.

-Sí, y tú tienes que esconderte donde no te vean y puedas dibujarlos.

-Y yo...

-No te preocupes, conseguiremos la información cuando tú aparezcas.

Parece que traman algo, y es que están jugando a espiar a los mayores. Y claro que traman algo, una gran diversión (que seguramente vendrá con bronca si no se dan a la fuga) y como Lucy se ha aprendido un montón de vocabulario policiaco de las películas que ve con su madre, usa todo lo que le viene en mente, aunque no tenga sentido.

-Entonces...

-¿Qué hacéis, niños?

-¡Molly!

-¡Oh, no, es Molly II, la reina malvada!

-¡Salvese quién pueda!

-Corred sin mi, chicos, no os paréis a esperarme...

Molly mira a su hermana y a los dos clones raros y decide que se han vuelto todos locos, y que mejor si llama a James y se van por ahí. O a lo mejro es divertido jugar con ellos...

-Sí, ¡soy la malvada reina que os frustará los planes!

Juega con los niños, a volver a la infancia un tiempo. Este año entra a séptimo y no sabe qué hará con su vida. Está algo asustada de que seis años hayan pasado tan deprisa, así que prefiere volver al pasado aunque sean diez minutos. Porque a fuerza de correr tras los enanos de ocho años, no puede más del flato.

-Niños, os lo concedo, habéis ganado.

-¡Hemos derrotado a la bruja!-chilla Lorcan.

-¡No! Eres una cobarde, bruja malévola. ¿Te rindes así como así? Crees que te perdonaremos?

-Lucy, dejalo anda, que estoy muerta.

-La teniendte Lu tiene razón, bruja Molly. ¡Ahora tenemos que torturarte!

-¡Pero si sois los buenos! Los buenos no torturan.

-Pues ahora somos los malos. ¿Vale que somos los malos?-dice Lucy, siempre improvisando.

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

Molly se arrepiente de haber jugado con ellos los cinco minutos que dicen que van a torturarla. Pero la tortura es tan gracios que se ríe. Son cosquillas, atada a una silla, y sin moverse. Ya es mayor de edad, cierto, pero no tiene la varita a mano. Además, en los juegos de niños no vale la magia. Se ha rendido y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

* * *

Y mañana más. O pasado, los lunes son cosa mala...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	89. Al fin

**Gui**: Siento que no publiqué ayer... Los lunes me pueden, así como los viernes... Oh no. Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Aunque no sé si se aplica aquí. El siguiente y llevaré noventa capítulos. ¿En serio queréis que llegue a Cien? hacedmelo saber... jeje Gracias a **Nagi w, Irene OruguitaSmile, NatWizard, Andyie Pattz, Primrose Darcy, SkyDown y lucilda.**

**Discalimer:** Hoy estoy en huelga de disclaimers. Porque a ver... ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho ya? 89.

* * *

**89. Al fin**

Al fin tienen la carta, Hugo y Lily (y Liam Patil, se lo han cruzado). Dominique tenía razón y la carta llegó tan de repente que ni se la esperaban. Estaban tan ilusionados...

Al fin van al callejón Diagón en calidad de nuevos alumnos. Varita nueva, túnicas, caldero, libros de texto, pergamino y pluma, ingredientes de pociones, lechuza, gato o sapo... Hugo no quería nada. En casa tienen dos lechuzas (la de la familia y la de papá), y un gato, Crockshanks, que está más viejo imposible, pero como es medio kneazle, no acaban de saber su edad ni si está en peligro de muerte (esperan que no). Lily en cambio quiere algo como única mujer de la familia (sin contar a su madre). James tiene una lechuza, muy bonita, parda. Albus no tiene animalito pero si una escoba que te quedas con la boca abierta. Lily no sabía si coger una lechuza, porque es útil pero no sabe si le convence, o un gato, que suelta mucho pelo, pero es independiente y calentito, o un sapo, que resbala mucho y debe de ser raro. Opta por el gato. Blanco y largo, es muy bonito.

Al fin van a la estación de King's Cross para subir al fin al expreso de Hogwarts. Aunque están nerviosos cuando se separan de sus padres, sólo pueden pensar en una cosa: van a ir a Hogwarts.

Al fin saben qué vende la señora del carrito y cuánto se tarda en llegar. Al fin cruzan el lago con Hagrid. Al fin entran en el castillo.

Al fin están en la cola, para ser seleccionados. No, espera. Están a la cola de orden alfabético de alumnos para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Eh.. Esto ya no es tan divertido, ¿Hugo? ¿Lily? ¿Nos vamos por la puerta sin que nadie nos vea?

-Potter, Lily Luna.

Demasiado tarde. Lily acabe soltándole la mano a Hugo. Se obliga a pensar "al fin te pondrás el Sombrero, al fin lo conocerás". Pero no sirve de nada. Se pone igual de nerviosa.

-¡Gryffindor!

Menos mal, menos mal, al fin podrá sentarse en la mesa de los leones, saludar a James, a Molly, a Rose, a Alice Longbottom, a Linda, a Liam, que ha sido seleccionado justo antes que ella...

-¡Weasley, Hugo!

Ahora que se fija, muchos alumnos se han girado a verla a ella, y a Hugo. ¿Será por el apellido? ¿Es que no se ha acostumbrado aún el mundo mágico a que ellos sean tropecientos mil y uno? Venga, Hugo, venga...

-¡Gryffidnor!

Bien, bien, bien, bien... Esto promete, esto promete. Al fin se sientan juntos a la mesa roja y dorada. Al fin van a ir a Hogwarts. Al fin.

* * *

Al fin! jajaja ¿reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	90. Éxito

**¿Es sinceramente creíble que yo, Gui, de Niesugui, de Sorcières de la Neige, haya intentado alcanzar a Rowling haciendo noventa capítulos de su tercera generación (y ayudada por los reviews de NatWizard, Irene OruguitaSmile, Nagi w, Andyie Pattz, lucilda, Karkinos, Ginevra-Lilian-Lily, Sirop de Framboise y ricitos de menta)? Pues lo he hecho...**

* * *

**90. Éxito**

Bill Fleur, Victoire y Dominique están algo tristes porque Louis lleva ya un mes en Francia. Beuxbatons también es interno, y le van a ver menos. Aunque para los numerosos primos él sea un rarito, para su familia es divertido. Cada cosa que dice es tan espontánea y graciosa que son incapaces de vivir sin él tanto tiempo. Vic recuerda lo gracioso que se ponía cuando, después de haber soltado una originalidad de las suyas, los demás se reían. Se enfadaba muchísimo «¡No os burléis de mí!».

Dominique llegó a pelearse y pegarse con su hermano, muchísimo. Pero últimamente, con trece años ya, la estaba alcanzando (espera, ¡si le seguía sacando sus buenos siete años!) y era más fuerte que ella. No era tolerable. Aunque siempre era divertido disfrazarle de "Nom".

Louis en cambio no echad nada de menos a su familia. Está rodeado de franceses, en su salsa, no como en Hogwarts. Para empezar, en Beauxbatons no hay casas. Y aunque él acabó en Ravenclaw cuando fue a Hogwarts, y ya le tiene preferencia a las demás casas, prefiere que no estén separados así. Cada año hay clases de veinte alumnos que cambian. Puedes quedarte con cinco amigos de la clase anterior. Con veinte. O sólo. Lo bueno: acabas conociéndolos a todos. Lo malo: si se te da mal hacerte amigos, cuesta. Perro Nom se desenvuelve mejor en francés. Además, el hecho que sepa inglés es atrayente tanto para chicos como para chicas. Y no hay muchos pelirrojos en francia, aunque él sea más rubio que pelirrojo, ser un Weasley se nota. Y es bisnieto de veela. ¡Ja!

Tiene ya bastantes amigos. Son todos de su edad, un poco más mayores. Y ya ha instalado su apodo "Nom" del que está orgulloso, entre ellos. No les ha contado de dónde sale. Aunque Juliette Ricard le ha dicho que sonaba a "gnomo", así que se lo ha confesado. Sale de ahí. Sus hermanas mayores... ¿Tienes hermanas mayores? Sí claro, Vic y Niní. ¿De cuántos años? Veintidós y viente. Oh, ¿vendrán a verte?... Todo en francés claro, suena a «Tu as deux grandes soeurs? – Oui, Victoire et Dominique. – Oh, j'adore le prénom Dominique. Elles ont quel âge? – Vingt-deux et vingt. - Est-ce qu'elles viendront te voir?». A Louis le encanta el éxito que genera entre los franceses. Aunque sean incapaces de pronunciar su apellido de forma correcta, porque "Weslé" es todo menos correcto... Aunque no consigan decir Weasley, sí lo llaman Louis. Y no "Lui".

Porque sinceramente, los franceses somos mejores. O por lo menos eso es lo que escribe Nom en una carta a sus hermanas. ¿Podéis venir a visitarme? Aquí quieren conoceros...

* * *

Louis en Beauxbatons... Tranquilos, nos e arrepentirá. Lo que dije en aquél capítulo... Era irónico, o con vistas al peor futuro posible, pesimista etc... Se lo va a pasar pipa! ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	91. Calamar

**Gui:** Hola a todos! A **SkyDown, Andyie Pattz, Assie Greengrass, Primrose Darcy, NatWizard, lucilda, ricitos de menta y Nagi w**, por sus reviews. Hola también a **Karkinos**, porque le dedico el capítulo, idea suya. Hola también a **Rowling**, porque nunca se pasará a ver esto, ya que no sabe (no creo) de su existencia...

* * *

**91. Calamar **

Lily y Hugo llevan casi un trimestre en Hogwarts. No os imagináis su sed de aventuras, decubrimientos y demás. Tantas cosas que hacer que no da tiempo a ir a clase, vamos. Uno de estos días en los que los alumnos de primero y segundo están prácticamente solos, porque todos los demás están haciendo negocio en Hogsmeade (entiéndase por "dándoles clientes a los negocios del pueblucho"), Hugo, Lily y su nueva amiga Suka Everd, que está en Ravenclaw pero se hicieron amigos en el tren, están sentados al borde del gran lago que ahora mismo está medio helado, medio líquido. Durante los dos primeros meses podían ver los enormes tentáculos del calamar gigante jugando con el agua, pero ahora que es invierno, el animal, que es milenario y parece inmortal (a menos que hayan sido varios calamares gigantes, generaciones y generaciones de clamares gigantes) está echándose una siesta. Y eso los tres niños no lo pueden tolerar.

Han elaborado un plan para descubrir cómo es el calamar, en su defecto se conformarían con los tentáculos. Y lo primero es despertarlo para que suba uno de los tentáculos a la superficie. Pero visto lo vasto que es el lago, y lo profundo (Lily lo sabe, se lo ha contado su papá) y lo helado, pues como que no va a ser fácil.

O eso debería estar rezando ahora el calamar porque teniendo a Hugo, mente feliz y retorcida en escondite por excelencia; a Lily, inventiva, imaginativa, valiente y sin escrúpulos; y a Suka, inteligente hasta decir basta, con unas ideas que le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera... Pues como que lo van a conseguir.

Rose, Albus y Scorpius que habían ido por separado a Hogsmeade y por un giro de las circunstancias han vuelto juntos y pronto se paran a observarlos. No queda muy claro qué hacen. Tienen las varitas, algas secas, cuerdas fuertes y un bichito extraño (seguro que engatusaron a Hagrid para que les dijera cómo hacerlo si ellos se apuntaban a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – en lo que se apuntarían incluso sin trato). Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, paf, ahí está el tentáculo del calamar.

Rose está casi enfadada. Y preocupada. Hugo se va a caer, y Lily y Suka también. Y si no se caen, seguro que el calamar los succiona con sus ventosas. Y sino, vendrá McGonagall y les tirará de las orejas. Y les pondrá a limpiar inodoros, de paso, que James se está portando demasiado bien este año y los baños están que necesitan una mano de jabón, lejía y agua.

Visto desde fuera parece extraño, pero los niños se lo pasan bomba. Parece que el calamar tiene frío porque a las ventosas les dan espasmos de repente. Y alguna vez el animal cuya extremidad está siendo tan molestada tira de ella. Pero Hugo es fuerte (y la cuerda atada al árbol más aún) y lo aguanta. Lily y Suka observan cómo está hecho y mil cosas más. Hasta que alguien llega y lo chafa todo.

No es Rose como podrían pensarse, ni McGonagall. Ni Albus ni Scorpius, ni nadie de la familia, ya que estamos. No. Es Hagrid. Y les echa la bronca. Mantener un tentáculo fuera del agua, que ideas. Pensaba que la cuerda la querríais para otra cosa. Engaño, No puede ser. Matar a un animal tan tranquilo, mono y sin defensas fuera del agua. Habráse visto. No vais a limpiar inodoros, ya os gustría... Os tengo reservado un castigo peor...

* * *

Venga, ¿no son geniales?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	92. Prefecta

**Gui:** Hola! Bueno, no sé qué pensaréis de esta chica, a lo mejor es más del tipo Rose, pero bueno. Gracias mil veces y una más a **Nagi w, NatWizard, vaneii, ricitos de menta, Primrose Darcy, Primrose Evergreen y Flor440**. Me encantan los reviews!

**Disclaimer:** ¿Rowling sabe lo que es un disclaimer? ¿SINCERAMENTE?

* * *

**92. Prefecta**

Roxanne Weasley es prefecta. Y está cursando sus TIMOS. La verdad lo pintaban más agobiante de lo que parece. Será que es inteligente. No lo sabe, pero está tan tranquila. Bueno, siemrpe echa un poco de menos a Louis, Nom, su confidente y su compañero de estudios por un año. Se envían cartas. Nom le cuenta cosas de Beauxbatons y le escribe pasajes en francés. Tanto que va acabar aprendiendo el idioma. Será la envidida de su hermano Fred. Con el que por cierto, también se cartea. Le habla de la medimagia, de lo complicado que es, de que el clima es igual de mierdoso pero que los echa de menos a todos. Y alguna vez le envía algún regalito.

Se pasea por el castillo de noche, cosa que nunca hizo ni quiso hacer, pero que ahora debe hacer. Ironías de la vida. Los que salen de noche y les pillan son los que nunca serán Prefectos. Natural. Gente como sus primos, Molly y James, a los que les puede quitar puntos si gusta. No lo hará, es una buena prima – más o menos. Le habría gustado que estuviese Fred. Para quitarlo dos o tres puntitos a su casa. Porque total, ella no perdía nada.

Una de esas noches en las que patrulla por los pasillos pensando en la carta que le ha enviado Nom esa misma tarde y cómo contestarle, se choca de bruces y en un pasillo con algo invisible.

-Albus-susurra. Lo sabe perfectamente. Albus tiene una capa invisible.

-Roxie... Lo siento mucho. No estábamos...

-¿No nos irás a quitar puntos, Weasley?-ah, no sólo está Albus.

-Pues mira, se me había olvidado, pero ya que lo mencionas...

-Ro...-Albus la conoce. Mejor no provocarla. Porque tiene ideas retorcidas. Oye, que algo de George Weasley si que tiene.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nada.

-Absolutamente.

-Volver a la Sala Común.

-Es que teníamos hambre.

-Ya, que la Sala Común de Slytherin y las cocinas están en los otanos, ¿O las han cambiado al quinto piso? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-amenazó. Con la varita en la mano.

Claro, todo esto podría ser una escena normal en un sábado por la tarde, los Slytherin seguro que hacían cosas que no debían, o habían quedado con alguien... Y Roxanne lo sabe perfectamente, que lo suelen hacer.

-¿Cómo os despistáis tanto? Es la primera vez que choco con vosotros. Mira que hay que ser... Invisibles y os las arregláis para chocar contra mi.

Albus y Scorpius sonríen. Eso es buena señal. Se ponen la capa de invisibilidad de nuevo y Albus se despide de su prima que no olvida recordarle que le debe una explicación. Y se asegurará de tenerla. Como buena Prefecta que es. Para ya-no-tanto-desagrado de su padre. Si su Roxie lo es, a lo mejor no es tan malo. Pero que Fred no le oiga-esté donde esté.

* * *

Y mañana noventa y tres. ¿Noventa y tres? Buah, no me lo creo ni yo...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	93. Poderes

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Bueno bueno bueno, a lo mejor aceleré un poco, pero ya conocéis la rutina de la familia, ¿no? Lucy tiene ideas raras y esta es una de ellas. Mmm ¿Habéis visto Tangled? Os lo recomiendo, sí señor... Es genial. ^^ He ido hoy a verla jeje. Bueh, dejemos de hablar de mi. Las amorosas y adoradas **Primrose Evegreen, vaneii, Andyie Pattz, Irene OruguitaSmile y Nagi w** me han dejado reviews. ¡Gracias! Ay, hoy estoy contentisima, no sé por qué... es que es sábado, Gui, tontaina. Bueno, os dejo con el capi.

**Disclaimer:** No dejes que te aplaste la Rowling esa, Gui, algún día saldrás adelante! (ahora se pone a hablar consigo misma, la muy burra)...

* * *

**93. Poderes**

Las vacaciones de Verano llegan tan rápido que nadie se lo cree. ¿Dónde ha pasado el año en Hogwarts? Lo que menos han visto el tiempo correr son evidentemente Hugo y Lily, con su afán de descubrir cosas en Hogwarts. Parecen los merodeadores en pequeñito – pero nadie llega a esta conclusión porque los que saben como fueron los merodeadores (véase el Trío Dorado) no ven a los dos enanos en Hogwarts, con lo que no pueden compararlos.

También han venido los que suelen venir por estas fechas, o sea todo el mundo. Están todos en casa de los Potter. No es muy grande (no tanto), pero caben. Antes de ser derruida era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Tenían que caber muchos. Y antes la casa de los Black... Lo dejamos en que están todos reunidos. Victoire, Fred, Dominique, James, Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Louis, Hugo, Lily y Lucy para lo que a los nietos se refiere. En ordén de mayor a menor. Y por supuesto, Teddy- que es el más mayor. Y los padres, véase Molly y Arthur, Bill y Fleur, Charlie (que casi casi cuenta), Percy y Audrey, George y Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Vamos, todos. Lo dicho.

Y ¿por qué se reunen? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese año, esa casa, esas fechas? Dos de junio de 2022, es tan igual a los demás como él solo. Hoy hace... Hoy no hace nada que pasase algo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunta Molly, con sus aires de rebelde enjaulada. Nada más parecido a su madre.

-Nada-contestan todos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Buena pregunta. Mira que es una escena rara. Todo esto fue idea de Lucy. En sus inicios. A ver, que ella entrará a Hogwarts el año siguiente, no el septiembre que viene. No lo has reunido a recibir todos ninguna carta de Hogwarts. No, es una reunion de recuerdos.

-Es para contar cosas-dice la niña. Todos la miran. Pequeña pero matona. No, matona no, pero sí influente, extrovertida, atrevida y muchas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa?

-Tenemos que reunirnos todos juntos y hablar de los recuerdos. De Hogwarts, de antes de conocer la magia, de alguna anécdota divertida...

Lucy inventa juegos, sí, y muchos. Y tiene muy buenas ideas, también. Pero no sólo los inventa para los niños. Los inventa para toda la familia. Y para todo el mundo. Para cualquiera que se pare a escucharla.

Todos han entendido el concepto. Si empieza Lucy es porque anima a todos. Y la abuela Molly adora contar historias, y a los nietos les encanta escuchar, aunque ya se las sepan. Y el abuelo Arthur tiene mil anécdotas divertidas. Y ni te cuento el Hogwarts del Trío Dorado ya mencionado. Y todas las travesuras de George y Fred, que no está. Y tantas cosas. Los niños quieren saber. Es una orden. Y los mayores quieren contar. Lucy lo ha puesto en práctica. Es una especie de maga. Una maga que controla poderes distintos al resto: son poderes de sentirse bien, de familia, de alivio, de diversión... Son poderes que no tienen color.

* * *

Jeje, la magia y los poderes no es the same... me captáis la idea? No sé si no lo entiendo ni yo.. Gusigui esté mal de la cabeza

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	94. Vacío

**Gui**: Hola a todos... Este título, no sé es extraño, pero es el resultado del paso del tiempo. Mirad, estamos a 2022 en las viñetas, y empezaron en 1999. Veinte años en noventa viñetas. No me lo creo, me hace vieja que hayan crecido tanto... Bueno, no hablemos de mí, sino de lo feliz que me han dejado vuestros reviews. Gracias a **Primrose Darcy, NatWizard, Primrose Evergreen, Nortia, SkyDown, Nagi w, vaneii y Andyie Pattz** por los reviews.

**Disclaimer: Dime cuantos disclaimers has escrito y te diré si puedes dejar de hacerlo...**

* * *

**94. Vacío**

La vuelta a Hogwarts, este uno de septiembre de 2022, es la más vacía en lo que a pelirrojos se refiere desde que entró Niní. Victoire, Fred, Dominique, James y Molly ya han salido de Hogwarts. Y es extraño, ese vacío que se va formando. Mira a Roxanne, que entra en séptimo, no es la más pelirroja de la familia. Además, ha venido sola y ya se ha metido en el tren. No ha dejado que la acompañen sus padres, porque se enfadaron. Y cuando Roxie se enfada, es en serio.

Albus tampoco es pelirrojo, pero Rose compensa, un poco. Los dos entran en sexto, junto con Scorpius Malfoy y Alice Longbottom. En lo que a TIMOS se refiere, Rose ha superado la expectativas con cinco extraordinarios, en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia y Astronomía. Y no ha suspendido nada. Albus no alcanza a su prima pero casi. Un Extraordinario en Pociones no está mal, ¿no? Se vé que él sí que ha heredado el talento de Lily Evans, no como su padre, que lo fingía. Ha suspendido Historia de la Magia y Herbología, para decepción de Neville. La que sí lo ha aprobado es Alice, y menos mal... Que ser hija de profesor condiciona. En lo que a Scorpius se refiere... Albus solo sabe que ha suspendido una, pero no sabe cuál. Su amigo-solo-para-lo-que-le-interesa no se lo ha querido decir.

Pero esos tampoco son pelirrojos. Entre Hugo y Lily, son un pelirrojo y medio. Y Ginny y Ron que han venido a dejarlos. ¿A dónde han ido los chopocientos Weasley, pelirrojos, traidores a la sangre, túnicas de no-tan-segunda mano? A saber. El año que viene, Lucy irá a Hogwarts, de seguro, que hace una magia extraordinaria, sin contar sus poderes de hada madrina que nadie sabe de dónde saca.

¿Queréis saber dónde están los pelirrojos?

A Fred le queda un año de estudios y después irá a San Mungo como medimago en prácticas. Teddy está aceptado en la oficina de aurores (no, no tiene que ver con el enchufe del jefe de aurores también conocido como "padrino Harry") y Vic está trabajando parcialmente con Hermione en el Ministerio. Niní ha encontrado algo nuevo que probar: el periodismo. Y no se le da mal. Ginny le ha propuesto ayudarla a cubrir los eventos deportivos. Molly y James están tanteando camino. Que salir de Hogwarts te deja desorientado. Parece que la familia se ha roto en mil ramas que van cada una hacia algún punto desconocido... Y en la Madriguera, Molly, Arthur y Andrómeda toman el té alrededor de una mesita. Molly suele estar cansada, y Andrómeda, va a visitarla muy a menudo. Y lo hijos de esos abuelitos, se ven a menudo, bastante.

* * *

Mañana noventa y cinco.. No me lo creo!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	95. Proyectos

**Gui:** Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo, último lunes que publico (snif, no puede ser) viñeta noventa y cinco. Y todo gracias a **Primrose Evergreen, Karkinos, Nagi w, vaneii, Nortia y lucilda** y sus adorados reviews... Aiiis total.

**Capítulo para Prim, que me dio la idea de Roxanne y su patinaje; también para vaneii, por el atisbo de Rose-Scorpius.**

**Disclaimer:** Estamos a San Valentín, gente, odio este día, pero Rowling me lo hizo pasar bien en el San Valentín de HP5... Así que le perdono el día y que todo sea suyo...

* * *

**95. Proyectos**

Roxanen tiene esa afición de cartearse con todo el mundo. Así, sabe que Louis está tan feliz en Beauxbatons, que tiene un montón de amigos y que a veces la echa de menos. También sabe que la medimagia es un tinglado increíble y que el último año es imposible. Anima de todas las formas posibles a Fred, y él se lo agradece. Pero también tiene montado un circuito de cartas extraño. Le envía cartas a sus padres para que las manden por correo muggle a los gemelos Phill y Shelley, compañeros de patinaje. Y ellos contestan cartas que son reenviadas a Hogwarts por lechuza. A los niños muggles les parece extraño, vista la cantidad de objetitos electrónicos, comunicación de un lado del planeta al otro en medio segundo... Pero las cosas muggles no funcionan en el tradicional Hogwarts.

Roxanne ha decidido practicar con un profesor mago de patinaje en un laguito cercano a Hogsmeade y mucho más pequeño que el lago de Hogwarts. Congelan el agua y así ella no pierde la práctica. Porque ya ha decidido qué hará cuando salga de Hogwarts: patinar. Es mejor que una escoba, aunque sea muggle. Además, Shelley opina que ella y Phill hacen muy buena pareja. Y quieran que no, a ella le gusta el chico. Y viceversa.

Un día, en una carta de Fred, se enteró que Dominique ha ido a Irlanda con tía Ginny al Mundial de Quidditch. La final se celebrará en algun sitio de por ahí así que han ido a ver a Fred. También fue Molly II, en una "sesión de observación de empleos" como lo llamó la propia Molly.

James, para gran asombro de todos, está haciendo una vuelta al mundo (se le metió la idea en la cabeza al leer cosas sobre Albus Dumbledore) de esas que estaban de moda hace dos siglos. Y se va con Julie, una compañera de clase. Esa con la que Molly le quería juntar. Al final lo consiguió. Y hablando de James, el otro día, Roxie volvió a encontrarse con Albus y Scorpius (no de noche, ni debajo de ninguna capa) y estuvieron hablando.

-Pues yo creo que sólo podías patinar, Roxie.-dice Albus.

-Gracias Albus... ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, no quiero ir a nada que tenga que ver con el Ministerio de Magia. Están todos allí. Quiero ir a algún sitio donde no vaya nadie.

-¿A una agencia de casamenteras?-Scorpius se burla de él.

-Oye Malfoy, yo por lo menos no quiero meterme en el tinglado de leyes ese tuyo.

-Pues así puedes hacer muchas cosas. Podría llegar a Ministro.

-Anda ya.

-¿Y Rose? ¿Qué sabéis de ella?-Roxie pasa de las disputas.

-¿Rosie? No sé, ella hace tantas cosas...

-Yo creo que le encantaría irse con vuestro tío a cuidar dragones.

-¿Tú como sabes eso Scorp?

-No sé, se le nota.

-Scorpius, ¿te gusta Rose?

-No, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Es que estoy intentando emparejarlos, pero no parecen estar por la labor. Son como mejores amigos. ¡Pegan! Tendrían que juntarse. Pero no, no, ignoremos a Albus. Vas a ver como al final acaban juntos-le dice rápido y bajito Albus a su prima. Roxie se ríe.

-Scorpius tiene razón, monta una agencia para ayudar a la gente con sus parejas.

Los dos se ríen de Albus que acaba enfurruñado. Para él, Rose y Scorpius están hechos el uno para el otro...

* * *

No sé si soy yo o los capítulos se alargan... mmm...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	96. Amarillo

**Gui:** Hola! Veo que mi anterior capítulo tuvo una acogida extraña. Unos me regañaron por el Scorpius Rose y otros me animaron a hacer más. Lo siento por todos, pero tenéis que escuchar al incomprendido de Scorpius. ¿Es que no ha dicho que no le gusta Rose? Los tripis de Albus son cosa suya. Si al final acaban juntos, será porque ellos quieran, no porque lo diga Albus. Las parejas "de fondo" no son necesariamente así. Bueno, me estoy enrollando. Tengo que decir que aún así, os sigo adorando a todos.**Nortia, Karkinos, goldenapple-95, lucilda, NatWizard, Primrose Evergreen, Andyie Pattz, Littlemess, Irene OruguitSmile, Primrose Darcy... **muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.

**Capítulo dedicado a Nortia, por convencerme con sus publicidades asquerosamente... repugnantemente... convincentes (y dale la redundancia).**

**Disclaimer:** Dudo que Rowling se deje influenciar por la publicidad barata y convincente

* * *

**96. Amarillo**

Lucy ha recibido su carta de Hogwarts en junio. Es genial. No para de correr de un lado para otro, excitada en demasía. No puede esperar, ¡no puede esperar! Tendrñan que venir los chicos y tendrá que pasar aún todo el verano. Pero que ganas...

Verano que pasa en casa de la familia de su madre, con Molly, que después de ir a Irlanda con Ginny y Dominique, trabaja para ganar algo de dinero en Sortilegios Weasley. Verano que pasa con Louis, que cuenta cosas de Beauxbatons.

-Es más interesante Beauxbatons. De Hogwarts ya me han contado tantas cosas...

Verano que se pasa jugando, inventando juegos, con Lily y Hugo, que este año entran a tercero y tienen que elegir optativas.

-Yo creo que cogeré Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Yo también. Y Suka dijo que ella también.

-¿Te acuerdas del castigo de Hagrid?

-Buf, fue horrible. Lu, ni se te ocurra tocar al calamar gigante.

Verano que pasa visitando a los gemelos Scamander con lso que hace trastada sí y trastada también. Verano que pasa entre risasy espera tan rápido que el uno de septiembre llega y tiene que subir al tren, con Lily y Hugo, con Lorcan y Lysander, y poco más. No conoce a nadie más en el tren. Al y Rose se han ido ese año.

De repente, el sueño de Hogwarts se hace real. Todo brilla, todo es viejo y acogedor. Es todo tan grande...

Incluso el Gran Comedor es más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Y hay más niños de los que pensaba. Pero estas cosas que a uno le ponen nervioso suelen pasar demasiado rápido.

Cuando llaman a Lorcan, su pelo amarillo se mueve muy rápido hacia el Sombrero. No sabe muy bien, quizás se esté mareando... Lysander lo sigue. Su hermano ha ido a Ravenclaw, como su madre. Lysander, en cambio, va a Gryffindor. Ala, separados. Lucy supone que será mejor, así conocen a más gente. Si ella cae en otra casa, tendrá amigos en todas las casas. Sería genial

-Weasley, Lucy.

Inspira, expira. Avanza. Todos la miran. En especial los gemelos. Y Lily y Hugo.

El Sombrero es muy majo. Le investiga la mente y Lucy tiene sensación de cosquillas.

-_Valor, sí, tienes valor, no está mal, es la marca Weasley, ¿verdad? ¿Tú también quieres ir a Gryffindor cueste lo que cueste? ¿No sabes? Eres una chica inteligente, sí, también. No yo creo que no. Tu opinas igual que yo, te lo has pensado, ¿verdad? Sí, yo sé dónde entras a la perfección... Y te gustará._ ¡Hufflepuff!

Lucy suspira. Primera en Hufflepuff. No puede evitar sonreir. Leal, fiel a sus amigos, amable con todos, querida, inventiva, simpática – añade bastantes... Así, podrán hacer troopocientos amigos. Tantos amigo que habrá suficientes para jugar al mayor juego que se le ha ocurrido hasta la fecha.

* * *

Bueno, ¿me váis a matar? Hice una Lucy tan amigable que... Nortia me convenció, culpadla a ella (miarate, Gui, echándole las culpas a otros, si lo has escrito tú!)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	97. Mundo

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Sé que no subí ayer, pero eso nos deja un día más para vernos las caras... Esto, leer esta fabulosa historia que tiene tantos reviews gracias a **Nagi w, Primrose Evergreen, vaneii, lucilda y ricitos de menta... **Os dejo con esto y no hay ningun tipo de pareja asique no os lo inventéis, ni os alarméis, ¿eh? jaja estoy de broma, cada uno interpreta lo que lee...

**Disclaimer**: yo no soy quien para haceros interpretar mi historia, pero sí puedo interpretar la de Jotaká.

* * *

**97. Mundo**

Albus y Rose se han reunido alrededor de una mesa. Vamos a ver, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Albus opina que de momento, con trabajar para ganar algo e ir definiendo la idea que quieren tomar... No, Rose opina lo contrario. Hay que actuar. Pero, ¿un año de descanso? No señor, vamos a ver Albus, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

Albus no lo sabe. Pero Rose sí. Sabe lo que quiere hacer Albus.

-Tú quieres enseñar. A mi no me engañas. Quizás no Historia de la Magia, pero sí Defensa. ¿Verdad Albus?

-No sé, no estaría mal. ¿Es verdad que tu quieres ir a Rumanía con tío Charlie a estudiar dragones?

-Bueno, no me convence eso. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Scorpius.

Bueno, al final van con Scorpius. Los tres alrededor de una mesa. Pues siguen igual de indecisos. Nada, van a tener que llamar a Alice. Ella tiene clarísimo lo que quiere hacer. Pero no piensa decirlo.

-No, yo de momento tengo que esperar un poco, soy muy joven. Voy a trabajar en el Caldero Chorreante, con mamá.

-Pero eso será muy raro. ¿Por qué no buscas otra tienda del callejón Diagon? Será mejor... Que tu madre te pague, debe de ser muy raro...

-Ya... ¿Rose, tus padres no tenían una tienda?

-Más o menos.

Nada, que no se deciden. ¿Por qué no van juntos a algún lado? No sé, no tienen que aprender algún idioma mientras visitan el mundo? La vuelta al mundo de James, aquella famosa, al final no salió tan bien. Pero los cuatro juntos... Estaría bien.

Dos meses después deciden que sí o sí, van a visitar mundo. ¿Por dónde empiezan? No sé... Algo cercano. La cosa es proponérselo a los padres.

Draco y Astoria se soprenden de las cosas de Scorpius. La verdad es que le tenían la vida preparada. Pero Alice lo ha convencido para que les pida un año de adaptación, o algo en lo que se decida a mandarlos a freir espárragos.

Nada, va a ser que la vuelta al mundo no. Mejor si visitan las antiguas civilizaciones mágicas. A todos les dejan ir a Egipto. Así que empiezan por las tumbas embrujadas. Y luego quieren ir dónde los magos asiáticos inventaban remeidos y pociones extrañas. Venga. No darán una vuelta circular al mundo. Pero lo van a visitar los cuatro juntos.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo... ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	98. Uñas

**Gui:** Hola de nuevo! Soy increíblemente feliz (será que es viernes...) Así que os voy a agradecer a toodooos los que me habéis dejado reviews (cosa que hago siempre): a **lucilda, Primrose Darcy, Nagi w, vaneii, ricitos de menta y Nortia. **Espero que os guste este...

**A dos capítulos para el final, finalmente, tengo algo que regalarle a NatWizard, porque me dio la idea. Esto para ti, aunque has desaparecido temporalmente ¿? por todos tus reviews largos y que tanto me encantan y por tus fics y por todo. Para tú.**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Me quedan dos! ¡Oh, no! ¡Voy a tener que devolverle los nietos Weasley a Rowling, a quien realmente pertenecen!

* * *

**98. Uñas**

Molly y Roxanne están juntas en la Madriguera. La verdad es que no saben qué hacer. Molly está empeñada en ir con Roxie al pueblo. Allí estaba su amigo Phill, ¿no? Pues eso. Empiezan por arreglarse.

-Venga Roxie, deja que te pinte las uñas.

-Vale...

Para sorpresa de Roxanne, Molly saca un kit enorme de pintauñas y le dice que elija. Roxie no sabe qué hacer. Sólo piensa que Molly serviría perfectamente de estilista. Porque en cuanto le dice queno sabe, empieza a comparar los colores con sus uñas, descarta cincuenta colores, elige veinte. Descarta otros diez, recupera dos. Cada vez le propone menos colores a Roxanne. Al final opta por un rojo mate.

-Tú eras Ravenclaw, ¿no? Pues ahora vas a probar el rojo. Creeme, te quedará bien. Con los reflejos del pelo... ¿Son naturales?

-Sí...

-Mira que es curioso... Lo del pelo a dos colores. Un poco como yo, ¿no? Soy una especie de rubio-naranja extraño.

-No, tu eres pelirroja.

-Pues las uñas te quedan genial..

-Gracias.

-Espera, voy a por la varita a secarlas. No toques nada.

Roxanne espera tranquila sentada, mirando todas las marcas que a dejado Molly de su presencia en la habitación. Una toalla en el suelo, contraste con los botecitos de esmalte ordenados por colores. Una mezcla de orden y desorden extraña.

-Aquí estoy.

Le seca las uñas y le deja ropa. Al final la viste entera, de la cabeza a los pies.

-Estupenda. Vamos al pueblo.

-¿Tú no te arreglas?

-Sí, bueno, hoy voy de incógnito. Tú eres la que tiene que llamar la atención.

Roxanne agradece no tener la piel más clara, seguro que se le habría notado el sonrojo. Junto con su prima, va al pueblo y para su mayor desgracia (o gracia) se encuentran con Shelley y Phill, paseando pro ahí.

-¡Qué guapa!

-Gracias...

Como Phill y Roxie hablan juntos, Molly se lleva a Shelley a un apartado.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? Seguro que también querrás dejarlos a su aire.

-Soy Shelley, encantada de conocerte. Coincido contigo...

-Molly Weasley, más encantada aun.

-Molly. Sois primas, ¿verdad? Yo no tengo primos, así que se me hace raro.

-Tú tranquila, quizás te ìerdes cosas de estas, pero los primos llegan a ser agotadores...

Molly y Shelley se hacen amigas, Roxie y Phill están por ahí. Nadie les pregunta nada. Es su vida y que hagan lo que quieran – lo que espera Molly.

* * *

La relación entre estas dos estaba muy poco explotada, así que he aprovechado... ^^

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	99. Ajedrez

**Gui:** Hola! Penultimo capitulo, lectores adorados... Muchas gracias a **Primrose Darcy, Nortia, lucilda, Andyie Pattz, Andy Voldi y Nagi w...**

**Disclaimer:** Já!, Jotaká ha perdido a toda su tercera generación. Y no, no la encontrarán debajo de mi cama.

**Regalito para NaNo, que me enseñó a perder contra él al ajedrez... Además de ser mi fuente de inspiración para más de una cosa en lo que ha primos se refiere. Un beso.**

* * *

**99. Ajedrez**

Lily, Hugo y Suka, recientemente agregados al Club de Ajedrez, están jugando a matar peones, reinas y torres en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sala que ya han encontrado, y eso que sólo tienen trece años. Increíble. Nadie sabe qué hacen estos niños de noche, pero no debe de ser nada bueno a ojos de Filch, justicia en Hogwarts.

Para ser pares, han invitado a venir a Lucy, Lorcan y Lysander. Lysander juega contra Hugo, Lily contra Lorcan y Lucy contra Suka. En el tablero numero uno, Hugo y Lysander tienen una batalla reñida. El rubito enano de Gryffindor es bueno. Hugo está que no sabe cómo acabará su partida.

En el tablero número dos, Lily y Lorcan se ríen el uno del otro, según el turno. Porque lo estan haciendo peor que mal. A Lily no se le da muy bien el ejdrex, pero a Lorcan tampoco.

Suka en cambio, está ganando a Lucy descaradamente. Pero Lucy tiene sus trucos.

-No creo que hayas hecho bien en poner ahí la reina. Tu rey se pondrá celoso. Las piezas tienen sentimientos, ¿sabes?

Suka es hija de muggles y que las piezas se maten entre sí le sorprendió tanto que se cree lo que cuenta Lucy. Astucia propia de Slytherin. Oh, oh.

Salen dos ganadores. Lysander y Suka. Lily y Lircan quedaron en tablas. Y Hugo se despistó un segundo que le costó la reina y toda la partida. Los ganadores se enfrentarán en la recta final.

La tensión se capta en el aire. Las piezas se mueven con cutela. La voz de Lysander mandando a las piezas retumba en la sala. Suka es silenciosa, susurra a las piezas. Lo peor es que las muy condenadas opinan que para ganar, má valdría hacer esto o aquello. Suka no les hace ni caso. Las manda donde sabe que ganará y pronto hace jaque.

Pero Lysander esquiva las piezas blancas. No pasa nada, a la segunda... A la tercera va la vencida. Jaque mate. Suka ha ganado a Lysander. Es la ganadora del torneo de ajedrez. Toma esa.

Cada uno se vuelve a su Sala Común, intentando que no los pillen. James le ha dado el Mapa del Merodeador y Albus la capa a Lily. Está bien equipada. Se va con Lysander y Hugo a la torre de Gryffindor. Suka y Lorca corren por las sombras hacia la torre de Raveclaw. La que lo tiene más crudo es Lucy, que tiene que bajar desde el séptimo piso hasta las cocinas. En una de las sombras de Hogwarts se encuentra con un tal Brian, slytherin. ¿Tú también vuelves de algún lugar no autorizado? Me llamo Lucy, encantada de conocerte. En la proxima reunión de Ajedrez, también vendrán Brian y un amigo suyo de Slytherin. No se sabe si es el ajedrez o la Huffie, pero se han unido miembros de las cuatro casas. Al final conocerán a todos, y serán amigos...

* * *

Lucy tiene sueños de grandeza... Conertir a todo el mundo mundial en AMIGOS! Esta chica mola.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	100. Nuevo

Hoy, día desconocido y sin importancia, nos despedimos en el último capítulo... Que triste. Y alegre. Cien capítulos... Si alguien me hubiese dicho: "escribirás 100 viñetas encadenadas, con 650 reviews y tanto más" no le habría creído. Ya sé que es lo típico que se dice. Me siento completa - por un día. Y no quiero aburriros con mis cosillas, ya se despide de nosotros el capítulo.

Quería agradecer por este capítulo, los cuatro reviews del anterior, a **Nagi w, Primrose Darcy, lucilda y Nortia**... Y por ayudarme a llegar hasta el capítulo cien a todos, absolutamente todos, los que dejaron uno alguna vez. Ahí va la lista:

**TammyRS, Mitsuya Akagi, JustDanny, Weasley, Louis Talbot, Primsrose Evergreen, nagi, Veela Black, LilyLunaLupinMalfoy **también llamada** Danielle-LM, Oruguita Cullen, Marce, NatWizard, cristinaminelli, G-Annie, mikaelita-cullen, Marauders G.W, GaTiTa97, Nortia, Luromar, Sweet Knight, AliceInSeddieLand, Vindictia Black, ninjagirl, Calanthe Ellephi, Assie Greengrass, Jade Oh Shea, Hele 807, elenaweasley, Androlupa, laylita02, Primrose Darcy, Karkinos, Malfoy-son, viole weasller, Sakurita Potter alias Pour l'Amourt de L'art alias Dominique Jackson, -Hime, ricitos de menta, Ana, lucilda, YENNE-CHAN, Adyie Pattz, DiAnItA LiNdA, SkyDown, AfrOdita, Efyy Malfoy Gallagher, .Lily, Sirop de Framboise, Flor 440, vaneii, goldenapple-95, Littlemess, Andy Voldi, Ocean Blue of Tears...**

No sé vosotros pero yo flipo en colorines. Seguro que ROWLING mola más que yo, pero esto ya es suficiente para mi. Puedo sentirme más que satisfecha. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

* * *

**100. Nuevo**

Todos los Weasley, sin excepción alguna, se han reunido para el evento del año. Vic y Teddy se casan. Han invitado a un montón de gente. Todos vuelven de allá a dónde hayn ido para asistir a la boda. Han tenido cuidado de poner una fecha facil, que coincida con las vacaciones de los niños, con el tiempo libre de los mayores. En algún lugar exótico... O eso habían pretendido. Hasta que los convencieron y se casaron en la playa del Refugio. Era un día espléndido, el sol brillaba y la marea estaba alta. Para cuando llegase la hora, las aguas se habrían ido lejos en marea baja. Todos los niños Weasley llevan la ropa igual, pero cada uno tiene un adorno personificado.

Dominique, Fred, Jane Black y Kim Keply son los testigos. Lily, Lucy, Hugo y Louis son damas – y damos – de honor. En la primera fila, Andrómeda está sentada junto a Molly, que cada vez está más y más cansada, pero hoy es extrañamente feliz. Arthur con su bastón está rodeado de sus hijos y parejas. Fleur está al otro lado de Andrómeda.

Teddy, con el pelo castaño, como el de su padre, y los ojos violetas, para darle un toque exótico, espera de blanco al final de un pasillo improvisado con sillas. Vic y Bill, seguidos de Lily, Hugo, Lucy y Louis, andan por la arena. Muy ceremonioso todo. O eso parece. James, Molly, George y Fred han organizado una sorpresa para el final de la ceremonia. Que no se hace esperar. Cuando Victoire y Ted se besan, marido y mujer, explotan fuegos artificiales, en una oscuridad creada por magia. Los fuegos escriben felicitaciones, son blancos, azules, dorados y llueven chispas de colores encima de los invitados. Todo un espectáculo.

Todo el mundo baila, todos son felices, hay risas y sonrisas por todos lados. Todo es nuevo, es joven, todo brilla. Es una buena premonición. Empieza algo nuevo. Quizás más niños, más pelirrojos, más y más y más y más. Parece el principio de un cuento.

Molly los observa a todos. Sentada en su silla, recuerda la boda de Bill y Fleur. Podría considerarse que allí empezó todo esto. La felicdad y la gente. Y este, ¿es el final de su historia o el comienzo de la de los recién casado?

Arthur recuerda también una boda, la suya. Imagínate que no hubiese conocido a Molly. Gracias a ella y a todo lo que vivieron, todo esto ha sido posible. Ha ido a bailar con la novia, pro mucho que le duelan todos los huesos. No puede dejar pasar esta ocasión. Victoire está espléndida con su vestido largo, simple, blanco.

Bill y Fleur lloran los dos. De todas las emociones de tener hijos, esta es la mejor, y la peor. Los niños se van a vivir su vida. Mira que es tarde, pero ahora entienden a sus padres, llorando en la boda.

La que más llora es Andrómeda. Mira Nymphadora, mira a tu hijo, estés dónde estés. Mira Ted, a tu nieto. Mira Remus... Miradlos. Y yo estoy aquí para verlos. Igual que a él le conté vuestra vida, si os encuentro en el más allá, os contaré su vida. Su boda, su felicidad.

Charlie también baila con la novia. Mirale, solterón, que no se ha casado. Es que esto es un lío enorme, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo has conseguido casarte? Lo mejor es ir a las bodas y bailar con la novia.

O bailar con el novio. Que es lo que está haciendo Dominique. ¡Su hermana se está casando! ¡En serio! ¿Alguien se cree que al fin los dos cabezotas testarudos hayan cumplido su sueño? Pues si no os lo creéis, miradlos. ¡Se han casado!

Cambio de pareja, baila con tu primo. Fred está rodeado de gente, es demasiado bullicioso, está un poco agobiado. Como si esto le obligase a casarse él. Bueno, ya lo pensará otro día. Quizás hasta le gane su hermana.

Roxanne, que con Phill, al que le ha contado que es bruja, está bailando por ahí. Son los que mejor bailan, no tiene gracia. Como ellos patinan...

Parece que bailan primos con primos. James y Molly no se han separado nunca demasiado, y ahora están más bien juntos. Bailando. Cada uno tan encantado por lo bien que han salido los fuegos artificiales como el otro.

Lily, Hugo, Lucy y Louis van vestidos igual. Lily encantada de que Teddy forme parte de la familia. Hugo encantado de que haya baile y acostarse tarde. Lucy aprovechando para colgarse de Louis, que se deja, hoy todo el mundo está contento.

Scorpius – que sí, que le han invitado – baila con Rose, con la que ha aprendido a bailar, junto con Albus en algun verano de esos que pasaban los tres juntos. Albus está bailando con su conseguida nueva novia Alice Longbottom.

Ginny y Harry se sientan en las sillas que rodean la pista de baile. Buf, todo el mundo está rojo y jadeante, nadie para...

George baila con la novia, Angelina con Harry, Ginny baila con James, Hermione baila con Teddy, Andrómeda con Arthur, Charlie con Dominique, Fred con Rose, Roxanne con Louis, Albus con Molly, Hugo con Lucy, Scorpius baila con Lily. Cambio de pareja. Lily baila con Teddy, Ron con Hermione, Audrey con Charlie, Percy con Victoire...

Que mareo, cuanto baile. Todos a su manera, tan contentos. Parece que las bodas son esperanza. Las bodas son felicidad. Las bodas son vida larga, nuevo mundo. Las bodas son algo nuevo, un comienzo... Hacia nuevos Herederos.

* * *

FIN

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
